Hogwarts Chaos!
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Bleach, Naruto, Gakuen Alice, CCS, Harry Potter crossover! FIRST CROSSOVER! Chp10: Second Test: Heal Card is Born IS UP.Sequel is up : LET'S CAUSE MORE CHAOS AT HOGWARTS!
1. Hogwarts? NANI!

Reaper: WOW! This was a long first chapter. What did you think? I think this is my first crossover! YAYZ!

Disclaimer: I ruin all the fun for all future writers...YAY! I, the disclaimer, rule! Okay, but, ReaperofDarkness does not own Cardcaptor Sakura, Naruto, Bleach, Gakuen Alice, or Harry Potter. HAAHAA!

Summery: Guess who's going to Hogwarts? 22 Japanese transfer students! That's right, you're very own Ninja crew, Shinigami crew that kills Hollows, Alice users, and of course, our very own Card Mistress and her friends are going to turn Hogwarts upside down! With Voldemort gathering everyone's enemies, what can Harry, Ron, and Hermione do with our young heros?! BEFRIEND THEM OF COURSE! How can Sakura keep her powers a secret, Ichigo fight hollows away from the school without anyone knowing, Naruto and Gaara having to control their demons, and not let anybody know about our favorite, dense, brunette blow their cover on their alices? With the Tornument coming up, can everyone keep it together, of will Voldemort get the Clow Cards that aren't all turned?! Watch as 5 worlds come together with Ninjas, Shinigamis, Alice Users, Sorcerers, and Witches and Wizards!

Pairing: ?x? Yaoi, Yuri, normal?!

Aurthor's Note: I'm going to do: Random phrase of the day!

"I'm awesomeier than you Kon!" "Kero, you're a stuffed bear!" "Both of you shut up." "Shut up Suppie!" "Die."

()()()()()()()()BEGIN THE STORY!()()()()()()()()

"HOE!!" Young eleven year old Kinomoto Sakura exclaimed, seeing a owl at her window. She woke up Kero, asking what was going on. Sakura opened his window, and the owl dropped the letter his was holding. Suddenly, Tomoyo called. "Moshi Moshi?" Sakura asked. "Sakura-chan! An owl was at my window and dropped a letter of to me!" Tomoyo answered. Sakura blinked. "Did you read it?" She asked. "No yet!" Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded and told Tomoyo abuot her owl to. "Let's open them together!" Tomoyo said. "Great idea Tomoyo-chan! Come over to the house!" Sakura said. "Alright. Sakura-chan, don't change!" Tomoyo said. "Huh?" Sakura asked, blinking at her pjs. "I want to film you in you're pjs!" Tomoyo said, making Sakura sweat drop. "Please, just get over here." Sakura said.

Tomoyo came over, and both girls now sat in Sakura's room, and reached to open the letter. When Sakura opened her's, another note fell out. "Huh?" She asked. "It's for Nii-san and Yukito-san!" She said, and told Toya. He called Yukito, and he came over. They looked at each other, and began to read.

()()()()LINESWON'TWORKBECAUSETHEYHATEMEBTITISOKAYI'LLJUSTDESTROYTHEM!)()()()()

"WAH!" An eleven yera old girl with brunette hair and chocolate colored eyes said, staring at her window. "HOTARU-CHAN!!" The girl screamed, almost waking up the whole school as she ran to her friend's room. People watched the girl, still in her sleeping clothes, ran through the hall. A boy with with blonde hair and blue eyes, carrying a bunny, walking next to a boy with black/purple hair and red eyes stared at her as she banged on her friend's door. "HOTARU-CHAN! THERE'S AN OWL AT MY DOOR! HELP ME!" The girl screamed. The door opened, and a girl with purple/black hair and purple eyes that held no emotion, stood there, a letter in her hand, unopened, and a owl sitting at her window. "You-" The girl couldn't finish, as she was shot by Hotaru's baka gun. "BAKA BAKA BAKA!" The gun said, and the girl crashed into the blonde haired boy. The boy blushed. "Ow!" The girl said. "Mikan, it's to early for you to be screaming and running around." She said. "You aren't even dressed for class." Hotaru said to Mikan. "You say you also got a letter form an owl, let's go get it." Hotaru said. Ruka gaped. 'You too!?" Ruka asked. 'What do you mean Nogi-san?" Hotaru asked. "An owl gave Natsume and I one too. The owl said Sakura-san also got on. He said nothing about you." Ruka said. Natsume just stared at Mikan in her pjs. "Let's got get that letter." Hotaru said, and Ruka and Natsume followed.

"Did you open the letters?" Hotaru asked. Ruka shook his head. "We were going to open them when Sakura-san got her's." Ruka said. They went to Mikan's one star room, and opened her window. The owl dropped the letter, and waited. Hotaru looked at it, and handed it to Mikan. "On the count of three, we'll open them." Hotaru said. "One." Mikan said. "Two." Hotaru said. "Three." Natsume said, and they opened the letters.

()()()()LINESWANTTOTAKEOVERTHEWORLD!()()()()

"ICHIGO!" A orange lion (?) plushie yelled, kicking it's stuffed leg at a lump in the bed. "Ichigo! There's an owl at you're window!" The plushie yelled. "Kon, shut up!" A voice said from a sliding door closest. A girl with jet black hair and blue eyes came out, and looked shocked to see a owl at the window. "ICHIGO!" The girl screamed, and punched the lump. "AH! What the hell Rukia?!" A boy with neon orange hair and brown glaring eyes yelled. "Ichigo, there's an owl at the window." The girl called Rukia said, pointing to the window. "Huh?" Ichigo asked, looking. "GAH!" He yelled, falling out of his bed. "Why the hell is there a owl at my window?!" Ichigo screamed. He opened the window, and the owl dropped two letters. "Oh. One is for you Rukia." Ichigo said, handing Rukia one. "Hm..." She said.

"ICHIGO! PHONE CALL!" Karin yelled from down stairs. Ichigo got dressed and walked down stairs. He picked up the phone. "Moshi Moshi?" He asked. "Kurosaki-kun." The voice of a female said. "Oh, Orihime. Yeah?" Ichigo asked. "Did you get a letter from an owl? Sado-san and Ishida-san also got one. They haven't opened them yet, they wanted to know if you got one. If you did, may we come over to all open them together?" Orihime asked. "Yeah. Sure." Ichigo said.

Once everyone was there, they looked at their letters. They opened them.

()()()()NOTICEHOWI'MSPEAKINGINCAPS?()()()()

"NARUTO!!" A girl with neon pink hair and sea green eyes screamed, punching said boy in the face. He flew into the wall. "OW! Sakura-chan, that hurt!" Naruto yelled, rubbing his sour, whisker marked cheek. "Troublesome." A brown haired boy said, lenaing on the wall. "Nauto. Behave. I've called you all here on a mission." A blonde haired woman with...a lrge chest said, glaring at Naruto. "A man, you could say he's a Hokage from his school in England, have asked for a mission." Tsunade said. " What mission Obaa-san?!" Naruto asked.

"I'M NOT OLD!" She yelled. "He has asked for these ninjas to go to his school. Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Neji, and Lee." Tsunade said. Everyone looked at her. "You're mission, go to a school in England, and learn the way of a witch, or wizard. You see, they use magic, a newer form from chakara." Tsunade said. "So, I want you to learn it. Also," She said. "I want you t protect a boy named Harry Potter. He's being targeted by some man named Moldewort or something like that." Tsunade said. "Here are the letters he asked me to give you." She said. "Kakashi, you'll go as a teacher for a class." She said. "It's called Defence. Against. Dark. Arts." She said.

"Read you're letters, and go pack." She said. They nodded, and everyone opened them all together.

()()()()I'MSERIOUS!LINESWILLEATYOURBRAIN()()()()

_Dear Ms.Tomoyo/Mikan/Hotaru/Rukia/Orihime/Sakura/Hinata/ Mr.Ruka/Natsume/Ichigo/Uryu/Chad/Naruto/Shikamaru/Shino/Neji/Lee,_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Internation Confed. of Wizards)_

_We are please to imform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wazardry. With this letter, is a list of books and equipment. Just for you're own safety, even though you'll be 11/13/15, and will be in the first/third/fifth year, we have chosen to place you in the fourth year classes to be safe of one child. The reason you've been called to Hogwarts, other than being a witch/wizard is because we request that you protect a very special child at our school who is being targeted by an evil wizard. We're also interested in Japanese witches/wizards, and decided to try out our new exchange student program. Please consider joining our school, rather than other wizarding school. We also have gain information that you are fluent in English. We're looking forwards to you're reply, and to see how you take in the culture of the English culture, as well as let others see how you're culture is. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await you're reply no later than July 31. _

_You're Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Uniform:_

_First-year students will require:_

_The sets if plain work robes (black)_

_On plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name-tags._

_Set Books:_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A history of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quention Trimble_

_Other Equipment:_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glas or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()AWESOME()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura blinked. Her's was way different from Tomoyo's. She didn't read he's outloud. Instead, she wanted to wait to read her's to Tomoyo.

_Dear Ms. Sakura,_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, Internation Confed. of Wizards)_

_Ms. Kinomoto, please forgive me for sending this letter with you're first name. If you're wondering why this letter is very different from that of Ms. Daidoji, that is because I have something I must ask of you. Because you are the Card Mistress, I ask of you not to use you're Cards. Please learn to use magic like every other child at Hogwarts, but don't forget to pratice your's. One reason I ask you not to use you're Sorcerer powers is because the students at Hogwarts believe that all Sorceres are now dead. This would confuse them, and cause chaos. Another reason is because, the evil that is targeting a student at our school, if he finds out you can use powers greater than the average witch, he'd come after you. Also let it be known, because you already use a wand, or as you call it, a staff. But please refrain from using it in public. I would suggest getting a wand to use in public, because you're staff would draw attention. I'm please to know such a talented girl exists, and hope you agree to come to Hogwarts. Thank you. I would have thought Ms. Daidoji is with you, so you may look off her list of items you need. _

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. "One thing I don't get." She said. Tomoyo titled her head. "You're going to a magic school for witches and wizards, yet, you have no magic power from what Kero-chan said." Sakura said. Tomoyo blinked and smiling. "Maybe Sorcerers and Witches and Wizards are different in magic?" Tomoyo asked. "That's indeed correct." Kero said popping up from reading both of their letters. "Witches and Wizards are different from us Sorcerers because of many things. One, how we casts spells. And, seeing as the only powers you know are in you're Cards, that's another reason." Kero stated. "Clow was one of the last sorcerers before the Li family and you." Kero said. "Tomoyo, because you're possibly a witch, I couldn't since you're powers. That, or you're powers are sleeping deep inside." Kero said. Toya and Yukito were already out of the room by the time Tomoyo had read her's, so Kero could come out.

"Demo...I can't use my cards...well, I can. But not around people." Sakura said. "I can still practice them. But, the cards aren't all Sakura cards." Sakura said. "Don't worry, you'll be able to change them!" Tomoyo said. "Oi, Kaijuu." Toya said. "Our letters said we'll be the teachers of a new subject. Japanese martial arts." Toya said. Sakura blinked. She giggled. "I can fight. And Yuki does too." He said. Toya just looked at her. "Well, I'm going!" Sakura said, and Tomoyo agreed. Toya and Yukito also agreed, Toya two reasons. One, his little sister was going, and two, he was asked to be a teacher. Yukito, because he was a teacher, also because Sakura was going. "I told dad, he said it was okay." Toya said.

She wrote back yes, as well as a little letter telling Albus about her cards, and such. Tomoyo wrote back, and asked if cameras or video recorders were allowed, making Sakura sweat drop. Sakura smiled. "Then, let's give them to this- two owls?!" Sakura asked. "Ah! That's the one I was given with the letter." She said. She tied her letter back on and waved goodbye to the owl as it flew away. Sakura followed Tomoyo, but she didn't wave goodbye.

"Now, I think we should start packing!" Tomoyo said, just as another owl flew into the window. "Oh!" She said when the owl dropped a letter into her hand. "For me?" The owl made a sound.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dombledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grabd Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, Internation Confed. of Wizards)_

_Ms. Daidoji, for you're question, because of the magic ammount in Hogwarts, you're camera or video recorder would not work, but we can place a spell on it for you to record. But, I'd like to know the purpose of you're recording._

Tomoyo smirked an evil smirk. "To videotape Sakura-chan of course!" She said outloud. She wrote it down, and gave it to the owl. "Sakura-chan, I'll go home an pack. Can I come over to stay the night?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded, and smiled. Tomoyo quickly went to her house.

Yukito went home to pack, he was also spending the night, and Toya and Sakura packed as well. "Of course, you can see ghosts, I believe you could have magic powers." Sakura said to Toya. She smiled and packed her things.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(LINES()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"WE'RE NOT GOING?!" Mikan yelled. "How can we, we can't leave the school." Hotaru said. "Minne-san!" Narumi said, dancing into the class room. "Oh! What are you four doing here?! You should be packing to go to that new school for the exchange program!" Narumi said, making everyone gasp at the four. Even Luna was shocked. "Ano...but isn't that against the rules?" Mikan asked. "Dumbledore-san came and talked with all of the teachers. We agreed." Narumi said. "Now, go pack." Narumi said, and Mikan grabbed Hotaru to their rooms.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(WILL()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()(()()(

"Is this for real?!" Rukia asked. "Okay, shinigamis are real, but not witches and wizards too you? Come on Rukia, we can be death gods and kill hollows, how can being witches and wizards not be real?" Ichigo asked, slightly annoyed. "B-but...we would have heard of this in the Soul Society!" Rukia said. "You guys go home and pack." He said to the other three. Orihime nodded, and Uryu and Chad just followed her out. Ichigo looked at Rukia as she had a blush bubble. "I wouldn't mind having a cat..." She muttered. That reminded Ichigo. _Hm...would they mind a Kon? _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(EAT()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()P(()()()((

"YAHOO!" Naruto yelled, jumping into the air.

_A whole year with Naruto-kun! I think I'm going to faint! _Hinata said, blushing at the thought. Shikamaru just smiled as Naruto ran around happily. "TO HOGWARTS!" He sang. "BAKA!" Sakura screamed, and punched him. "Ow!" Naruto yelled, sitting up. He rubbed his sore head. "That hurt Sakura-chan." Sakura just huffed. "Go pack for a year! We'll also be shopping for stuff, so don't bring to much." Sakura said. She walked towards her house. "God! We're going to have to learn magic! I can't believe it." Ino said to Hinata. "It's to troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "Can I bring junk food?" Choji asked. "I wonder if they'd be okay with my weaponj scoll. I need to train." TenTen said. "Oh yes! Will they allow me to let my youthfullness out?!" Lee asked. "I have to do something about you're appearnance." TenTen muttered.

Naruto smiled. "Naruto, want to go out to eat?" Kiba asked, Shino and Hinata standing by him. "We all thought we'd go get something, ramen?" Kiba asked. Shino nodded his head, while Hinata just blushed and nodded. "I'M IN!" Naruto yelled. He ran over to them, and smiled. "But first, let's pack." Everyone looked over at Shikamaru. "We can all eat together." He said. Everyone nodded. "Then, I'll see you guys later." Naruto said and ran off.

"Hm...I wonder how Sasuke is. If he wasn't with Orochimaru, would he have came with us?" Naruto asked outloud, stuffing random things into his bag. He didn't have a lot of things, so he didn't have to carry a lot of things with him. "Money...oh wait, will they take yen?" Naruto asked. He shrugged. There was a knock at his door. "Yeah?" Naruto asked, opening the door. Kakashi stood there, doinghis eye smile. "Hey Naruto! I came here just to remind you not to only pack ramen." He said, and disappeared. Naruto sweat dropped. 'Did he have to come over and tell me?" He asked.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()IFYOUDONTBOWDOWNTOME!()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"You're going?!" A girl, her sandy blonde hair in four piggy-tails said, her fan in her hands. "Why not? I want to see what these magic users are like. Shukaku says they are powerful." A red head said. "Gaara! A whole year! A WHOLE YEAR!" The girl said. "Ah Temari, just leave him. That Dumplingduke- or something- guy did come all the way from England to ask Gaara to go." A brown haired boy said. "Shut up Kankuro!" Temari said. "I say no." "I already told him yes." "Well, I'm saying no." "I'll kill you with my sand." "We all know Naruto changed you to not harm us anymore Gaara." "I'm going." "NO!" "I-"

"Gaara, there is a letter from the Hokage." Some random ninja said. "What? Why would the Hokage send a letter to me?" Gaara asked. He opened the letter. "'_Gaara, I heard you've been asked to go to Hogwarts. Go, or I'll come over there and make sure you can't sit, eat, sleep, drink, or even breath for the whole year. Naruto is going, and with the Akatsuk coming after Naruto, I want both you and him out of this country!'_" Gaara said, reading the letter outloud. "I guess I'm going." Gaara said, and walked to pack up. "NOOOOOOO!" Temari yelled. "You're coming, right?" He asked. "Yeah I guess." She said. "The man did ask for you're siblings too." She said.

Stupidlineswon'tworkbecausetheyhatemebutIstilllovethem!

"So Hirragizawa-san, I trust you'll be coming this year?" Albus said smiling into the mirror. On the other side Eriol smiled as well. "Yes my old friend. You see, Sakura-san still hasn't changed all of her cards. If she doesn't, the cards will lose their powers." Eriol said. "I'm going to have to put her in some danger while she is at Hogwarts." Eriol said. His voice got more low, and dark. "If she is in public, and I try to test her, don't restrain her from using her cards. This is an important matter that does not concern you my dear friend. Even if she is a student, I'll take action, no matter what her powers are. I don't care if every single student knows about her powers, the clow cards can't lose their powers." Eriol said.

Albus thought it over. "Indeed. I agree." "Oh yes. Also, because Sakura-san doesn't have much magical power, she will faint after changing a card." Eriol said. "Yes, Ms. Kinomoto did say that her cards aren't all 'Sakura Cards'. Don't worry, I think, once she gets use to using magic from our school, she'll grow more powerful." Albus said. "About that, we have guardians, and I was wondering if they are allowed in the school." Eriol said. "Of course. but they must be hidden." Albus said. Eriol smirked, he didn't say all of his guardians weren't humans.

"Thank you, my friend. I must be going now, I want to at least get one card changed before we leave." Eriol said, and walked out the door.

LINEBREAK!!YAYz!

Deep, in the darkness of the world...

"OROCHIMARU! These hollows keep bugging me!" Sasuke yelled. Orochimaru looked over at him. "Just kill those hollows." He said. "I don't like that you'd kill my hollows." Aizen said, glancing at the two. "Could both of you shut up?" Reo asked, glancing at them. Yuka just glared. "Make me." Sasuke huffed. "Or, don't you start brat!" Reo hissed. "Hm...so, what is this plan? Why would Voldemort-sama summon us?" Aizen said. A cold chuckel filled the room. "I wonder." Itachi said, stepping out. "ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed. "SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M GETTING A HEADACHE!" Yuka screamed, causing everyone to shut up and look at her. "GO SIT IN THE CORNER! NOW!" She hissed, her voice dripping with so much vemon, even Sasuke obayed her. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "That was funny!" Tobi said with a laugh. "I see the Akatsuki was also invited by Voldemort-sama." Orochimaru said, smirking. "Pein." Konan said, looking over at their leader. "We're here being we were summoned, we have no bussiness with you." Pein said.

"I was only asking a question." Orochimaru said with a smirk. Sasuke looked over. "May-" "NO TAKLING WHILE IN THE CORNER!" Yuka yelled, a vein throbbing on her head. Sasuke shut up. "Hm, maybe we should have asked Voldemort-sama about what the plan was. All he said is that he needs us to help him give power." Reo said thoughtfully.

There was an evil chuckle around the room. "Yes. A greater power than any other in the world." Voldemort said, being carried by one of his servents. "A power so unimaginable, I couldn't even believe it exist. And, what caught me was, who has this power." Voldemort said. "Is it that Harry Potter kid who you have a love for?" Sasuke asked. Everyone stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "For god sakes! He's like stalking the kid! Same with Orochi! Aren't you guys like, cusions or something?" Sasuke asked.

Voldemort and Orochimaru nodded. People coughed, hiding their laughter. "As I was saying," Voldemort hissed, glaring at everyone. "The one holding this power, is a child." He said. Everyone blinked at him, looking at him bored. "Okay, we go through that everyday, can you get one with it." Itachi said. "It is a girl." Voldemort said, catching Reo, Yuka, and Aizen's attention. "Not from where you guys are." Voldemort said. "She is young, and only knows a limited amount of magic. She is weak, doesn't have that much magic, and is in the 5th grade. She is eleven, and...will be attending Hogwarts." Voldemort said, a smirk forming on his pale, yet unseen face.

"Her name?" Kisame asked. "Kinomoto Sakura." Voldemort said, and cackled into the darkness.

Ifyourreadingthisyourwastingtimeinlife.

"Geez, Ron. Could you be anymore nice?" Harry said, glancing at her best friend who was right now, having a fight with his other friend Hermione. "Harry, tell him that house elves have ever right as we do!" Hermione said, and glared at Ron. "Harry, tell her! House elves wouldn't be working for us if they had rights like we do!" Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Both of you, not now." Harry said. "The school year is almost about to begin. Please don't fight." Harry said. "HOE!" A screamed filled the air. They goldren trio looked over to see a girl with honey colored hair, and green/blue eyes standing in the middle of a crowd of witches and wizards.

"_A-ano! Could someone please help me!_" The girl screamed in a different launguge from English. "She's japanese!" Hermione said, and smiled happily. "I've been wanting to try out my Japanese!" She said and walked towards the confused and scared girl.

"_Excuse me, but, you lost?_" Hermione asked, her japanese choppy and awkward. The girl nodded, understanding her. "_We got lost in the crowd! I can't find Tomoyo-chan or Nii-chan!_" The girl said. She bowed. "_I'm Kinimoto Sakura. Please help me!_" The girl said. "_You're name, it Sakura, yes?_" Hermione asked, and blushed from embarrassment on how awful her japanese must sound. The girl, Sakura, nodded. _"I'm Granger Hermione._" Hermione said, remembering that japanese say their given name last, and family name first. Sakura smiled.

"_You no understand English?_" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow in shock as Sakura and Hermione talked in Japanese. "_Hoe? English?_" Sakura asked. "_I don't know much of it! Only ' _Do you speak Japanese?_' Which is completly useless!_" Sakura said, and bowed her head in sadness.

How did Sakura get to Diagon Alley? Why is she lost from the others?

**FLASH BACK**

_"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo said, and ran over to the girl. Tomoyo's bodyguards came with her luggage. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, a smile on her face. Suddenly, Toya glared behind Sakura. "Hoe?" She asked, glancing behind her to see Syaoran and Eriol. "HOE!" She screamed. "What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked. "Sorry, did we startle you?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded her head a little. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said. "Actually, it might sound crazy, but we were sent a letter to Hogwarts, a magic school." Eriol said. Syaoran just huffed, a pout on his face. "What's wrong Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked. "I have to go. My mother said I have to." He said. "You wouldn't?" Sakura asked. "Why should I? I already have-" He glanced at Eriol, Toya, and Yukito. "You know." He said. _

_"So, I'm going! I was asked personally." Sakura said. Syaoran looked over at her, but said nothing. Eriol just smiled. "We have to go, in a portkey." Eriol said. Sakura tilted her head. "We have to take it to some place called Diagon Alley." Eriol said. He pulled out a crummy old boot. "That's a boot." Sakura said. "It's a portkey. It has some sort of magic on it to take us to were we need to go." He said. "At the count of three, everyone touch the boot." He said. "One." He said. "Two." He said. "Three." He said, and everyone grabbed it. _

_A dizzy feeling when around everyone. When they opened their eyes, they felt as if they'd puke. But, they also noticed Sakura wasn't with them. "Sakura-chan!?" Tomoyo yelled. Eriol looked calm, but on the inside, she was panicking. "Oi! Kaijuu!" Toya yelled. "She must have slipped off and landed somewhere else here." Eriol said. "Let's go look." He said, and got up from the ground. _

_"_Exucse me, but our friend seems to be lost. Have you happen to see a girl screaming "Hoe" and looking around, speaking Japanese?_" Eriol asked in perfect English. "_Sorry love, haven't seen any Japanese girls. I saw some boys, but that's it._" Some land witch said, and walked away. _

**END FLASH BACK!**

"_Ano, do you know if you could help me? I'm supose to be shopping for things for Hogwarts._" Sakura said. Hermione looked at her shocked. "_You're a first year, right?_" She asked. Sakura shook her head."_Dumbledore-sa said I'm going to be in the fourth years._" She said. Hermione looked even more shocked. Sakura bowed. "_I'm sorry! Did I say something wrong?_" She asked. Hermione shook her head. "_Fine then, let's go get you you're items._" Hermione said with a smile. "_How old are you?_" Hermione asked. "_I'm 11. How about you?_" Sakura asked. _"I'm 14._" Hermione said, a little bit proud, "_Ah! Hermione-sempai!_" Sakura said with a smile. Hermione blushed a little.

"Harry, Ron, this is Sakura. She's from Japan and she'll be going to Hogwarts. Strange thing is, she's 11, but will be going to the fourth year classes." Hermione said. "_Hello. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Please take good care of me._" Sakura said. "She said hello. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto. But, she said her family name first, and given name last, as Japanese do." Hermione said. "_This is Potter Harry,_" She said, pointing to Harry. "_And Weasley Ron._" Hermione said, pointing to Ron. "_They are my best friends. Would you like to be friends with us?_" Hermione said. Sakura smiled and nodded. "_Harry-sempai, Ron-sempai, Hermione-sempai!_" Sakura said. Hermione blushed again. "I'm going to have to get use to that." She said. "_Hermione-chan is alright. Also, you can call Harry and Ron by their first names, no suffix._" Hermione said.

"_Harry-kun, Ron-kun. Hermione-chan!_" Sakura said. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Okay, she needs to get her things." Hermione said to the group. "_You have yen, right?_" Hermione asked. Sakura nodded her head. "_I think we can exchange it for what we use._" Hermione said. Suddenly, both Hermione and Sakura heard Japanese. "_HEY! Could someone help me?! I don't understand English!_" They looked over a boy with blond hair, whisker marks, blue eyes, and a weird fashion taste. Sakura ran over to him, Hermione following, with Harry and Ron close behind. "_Ano, you need help?_" Sakura asked. The boy looked at her. _"Oh! I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you._" Sakura said. _"Uzumaki Naruto! I'm lost from my friends...do you know around here? I'm new to this magic crap._" Hermione huffed. "_Magic isn't crap. You're probably just new. How old are you?_" She asked. "_13._" Naruto answered. "_Hoe?! Then, you're japanese yes? You're for that exchange student program, right?_" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

_"I'm also new. Hermione-chan, Harry-kun, and Ron-kun are helping me out. Hermione-chan, could you help him too?_" Sakura asked. Hermione nodded. "_Naruto-san,_" "_You can call me Naruto, or Naruto-kun._" Naruto said with a smile. "_Naruto-kun, Hermione said she'd help both of us! I hope we can all be friends._" Sakura said. Naruto nodded.

"_Okay, first, money._" Hermione said.

After getting this money exchanged, getting money, and learning about everything about the money, they went to get their wands. "Okay, Harry, Ron, I'll be right back. I need to get them their wands. Please, if you see any of their friends, try to get them to stay." Hermione said. "_Sakura...that's my friend's name._" Naruto said. Sakura smiled. "_Ha. My late mother named named my older brother and I after flowers._" Sakura said with a smile. Naruto blinked. "_Late mother? She's dead?_" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "_She died when I was three, I don't remember her, so, I'm not really sad._" Sakura said. Hermione nodded, as did Naruto.

"Welcome." The shop owner said. "Hello. We're here to get these two wands." Hermione said. "Names?" The owner asked. "This is Sakura Kinomoto and this is Naruto-" Hermione was cut off. "Sakura Kinomoto? Ah! Wait here please." The man said, and walked into the back. He came out with a box. The box was red with gold shapes of a sun, a moon, and a star. "I have something for you." He said. Sakura tilted her head. "Hoe?" She asked.

"Does she speak English?" The man asked. Hermione shook her head. The man smiled. "Then, you could tell her what I'm saying?" He aksed. She nodded. "This is a wand someone made for you. It was a long ways back, but he said, if a girl named Sakura Kinomoto ever came to this shop, give this wand he made to her." Hermione spoke back, making Sakura, Naruto, and Hermione curious and shocked. "_His name?_" Sakura asked. "His name?" Hermione asked for Sakura. "He didn't say. He said the girl would know when she saw the box." He said. He handed th box to Sakura, while Hermione told her what the old man said. Sakura nodded her head.

She looked at the box. "_Clow-san!_" She gasped. "Clow?" Hermione asked, making the man's eyes almost pop out of their sockets. "Clow Reed? The Clow Reed?! He was one of the most powerful Sorcerers in world! He's powers were more stronger than He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named!" The man said, utterly shocked. Hermione's jaw dropped, and told Sakura. "_He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?_" Naruto and Sakura asked. "_And evil Wizard. He should be dead for how evil he is._" Hermione said. Sakura looked at the box. "_What's in here?_" She asked. "She wants to know what's in it." Hermione said.

"I don't know. Clow Reed just said it was a wand for the little lady. I don't know how to open it. It wouldn't open for me." He said. Sakura moved to the lid, and opened it. A shock wave of power went out of the box, making everyone's eyes widened at how strong the power was. The inside of the box glowed. Sakura pulled out a wand.

It was the size of a normal magic wand, but it was different. The bottom of the wand was circled with a gold metal, making it spiral up to about 3 inches. It was pink, with a small star painted in the center of the wand. She blinked. "May, may I see the wand?" The man asked. Hermione told Sakura what he asked, and she handed it to him. He gasped. "8 inches, made with pure Sakura bark from a Japanese Sakura tree. Outlined with gold, spiraling 3 inches. A fine, rare, beautiful made wand." He said. He had a tear in the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry. This wand, it was made with Clow Reed's magic, and the regular items. It's the first of it's kind. I'm sorry, I was just so happy that I could see it." He said. Hermione told Sakura, and she smiled. "_Thank you for keeping it for so long._" She said. Hermione told the old man, and he smiled. He handed back the wand, and turned to Naruto.

"Hm." He said. He walked back, and came back with a wand. "8 inches, made of pine and the fur of a great demon fox." The man said. Hermione told me. "_What kind of fox?!_" Naruto asked. Hermione asked. "I'm sorry, all I know is that it was a great demon fox from somewhere in the world." The man said. Hermione told Naruto. He nodded. He gave it a flick, and a red light circled Naruto. "I think that's the right one." He said. "Odd, those two wands are very, and I mean very powerful." The man said. Hermione's jaw dropped again.

They payed for Naruto's, the man said Sakura's cost nothing for letting him see it, and being able to have her in his store, and left. "Hm, they are very power indeed. Sakura, she'll make a fine witch with that wand. She's been blessed the luck, and has someone very powerful taking care of her." He said wathing them walk towards Harry and Ron.

"We have their wands." Hermione said. "Great." Harry said. "_Do you want a cat or a owl, or a toad?_" Hermione asked. "_Hm...can we look first?_" Sakura asked, and Naruto nodded in agreement. Hermione took the two. Sakura gasped in amazment at the animals. Her eyes landed on a little kitten. "_Kawaii._" She said. Naruto, however, looked at a fox that was looking at him. "_Eh...I didn't know they had foxes._" Naruto said. The fox started to jump up to him like a spaz. Naruto laughed. "Oh my!" The animal lady said. "That fox is usually scared to humans!" She gasped. For some reason, Naruto just smiled at her. "He doens't speak English." Hermione said, and looked at the door when a girl said "_Kawaii!_" Hermione blinked at a girl with long brunette hair in two childish pig-tails standing next to a girl with purple/black hair and purple emotionless eyes. "Hotaru! Don't you think this kitten is cute?" The girl asked in English, only giving off a little accent. "I think it's okay." Hotaru said, her English perfect. "Ne, Ne! Natsume! Isn't this owl cute!?" The girl asked a boy with red eyes. He looked and nodded a little. The animals however, went crazy when a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, carrying a bunny walked by. "Ruka-pyon! The animals love you!" The girl said with a smile. "Mikan, stop yelling." Hotaru said.

"_Hermione-chan! May I get this kitten?_" Sakura asked, making the four looked over at her. Hermione nodded her head. "_Thanks!_" Sakura said. "_Sakura-chan! Wait._" He said. "_Ano..I want this fox._" He said. "_You can't._" Hermione said, but gave up when the lady opened the cage, and the fox practicly tackled Naruto to the ground. Naruto and Sakura bought their animals. "_Ano, you're Japanese?_" Mikan asked Sakura. "_Hai!_" Sakura said with a smile. "My goodness, how many Japanese exchange students are there?" Hermione asked outloud, making the three look at her. "We met about 20." Hotaru said, making Hermione's jaw drop. "WHAT?!" "Yes. They were looking for their friends. A girl, named Kinomoto Sakura, and a boy named Uzumaki Naruto." She said, making the two look over. "_You saw our friends?!_" Mikan nodded. "_Actually, their outside. They came with us to shop. We had to get help from these boys. Wow, there sure is a lot of Japanese students._" Mikan said in japanese.

Sakura ran out the doors and bumped into someone. She fell on her butt, and looked up. She gazed at a boy with bleached orange hair. "_You alright kid?_" He asked. Sakura nodded. "_SAKURA-CHAN!_" Tomoyo said, and glomped Sakura. "_You got lost! I was so scared! We met up with these people who also have a girl with the name Sakura! We were worried. Eriol was glaring at everyone that didn't see you! We went shopping though! I got a wand. The man at the shop said he say you, and him and Eriol want to the back to talk. Eriol wasn't in a good mood because you were lost. We also met Harry-san and Ron-san that said thye saw you. Luckily Eriol could speak Japanese! The two boys, Harry-san and Ron-san placed a spell on us to let us speak, understand, write, and read in English. I know you don't understand, much less talk in English, so I was so scared! But they said their friend speaks Japanese, so I was okay! Did you get everything!?_" Tomoyo said in rapid Japanese. Sakura nodded, and was hugged by Tomoyo again. "_We met Hotaru-chan and Mikan-chan on the way. This is Ichigo-san, Rukia-san, Orhime-san, Uyru-san, and Chad-san._" Tomoyo said. Sakura bowed. "_This is Sakura-san, Hinata-san, Temari-san, Shikamaru-san, Neji-san, Lee-san, Shino-san, Kankuro-san, and Gaara-san._" Tomoyo said. "_Sakura-san, you really worried us._" Eriol said. Toya walked over and glared at Sakura. "_If you ever get lost, I'm going to be very made Kaijuu._" Toya said. "_I'm sorry. Demo, Hermione-chan and Naruto-kun where with me. They're older, so..._" Sakura said. "_GAARA!_" Naruto yelled and ran over to his friend. "_What are youy doing-_" Sakura pucnhed him. "_NARUTO YOU BAKA! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?! WE MEET US WITH GAARA AND THEM ALONG THE WAY, BUT I WAS WORRIED YOU'D DO SOMETHING STUPID! AND- IS THAT A FOX?!_" Sakura said, suddenly looked at the fox that was hissing at her. It bit her finger, making her let go of Naruto.

"_Haha, Kyu-Kyu doesn't like you._" Naruto said with a laugh. Hinata smiled, while Shikamaru muttered something about Sakura about to kill. "NA-RU-TO!" Sakura screamed in English, making everyone stare at her. "AHHHHHHH!" She pounced on him, and started to beat him up. Witches and Wizards stared in shock. Gaara pulled Sakura off and pulled Naruto away from her. "You." He said pointing to Gaara. "No touching my friend." He said. Naruto smirked. "_Oh! Guys-_" Naruto was stopped by a hand. Eiol smiled. "I think we need you to speak English." He said, and pointed a wand he had towards Sakura and Naruto. He said something under his breath, and Sakura and Naruto blinked. "Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked in japanese. "Hoe?" Sakura asked.

"I can speak English!" Sakura said with a smile. "Thank you!" She said hugging Eriol. Syaoran hissed a little, making some blink at him. "Naruto, what were you saying?" Gaara asked. "This is my new friend Kinomoto Sakura." Naruto said. "Hi." She said. "And this is my new friends Uzumaki Naruto." She said to her friends. "And-" "Saaaaakuuuurrrrraaaaaa!" A voice said in a ghost like manner. "HOE!" She screamed, seeing a bob of yellow coming out of her purse. People blinked. "Hold on." She said and dragged Tomoyo around the corner.

"Kero-chan!" She said. "Sakura, you left me with little air!" Kero said, popping his head outside the purse. "Gomen, Kero-chan. Sakura and I were getting use to our surroundings." Tomoyo said. Kero glared. "I promise to get you some sweets if you behave." She said. Kero perked up, and ducked into the purse. "Let's go to Hogwarts!" He said.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked back to the ground. "I think we should let you guys stay with us." Hermione said, and Mikan smiled. "I hope it isn't too much trouble!" She said. "No, it's fine." Hermione said, and Harry nodded. "Then tomorrow, we go to Hogwarts!" Harry said. "Yay!" Sakura, Mikan, Orihime, and Naruto yelled, causing everyone to face palm. "Great, more hypers." They all muttered.

The group left Diagon Alley, awaiting the next day, when the trouble would begin.


	2. OMG! A talking sorting hat!

Reaper: HI AGAIN!! Sorry if this chaper is short...Um...okay, um...I don't remember the whole story/movie, so if I mess up on something, PLEASE HELP ME! Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews, and if there is any grammer erorrs, I don't care.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Random line of the day:

"Did you ever notice how anime or a movie is the same with parents dying?! I mean, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Ichigo, Natsume, Mikan, Orihime, Sakura, and all those DON'T HAVE PARENTS, OR BOTH?! WEIRD!" "Kero, who are you talking to?" "No one Sakura!"

Lineswon'tworkbecausetheyhatemeandIalreadytoldyouthat!

"Platform 9 3/4?" Sakura asked, looking over at Harry. "Yeah. It's that brick wall between platform 9 and 10." Harry said, pointing. Mikan tilted her head. "I don't get it." She said. "Of course you don't polka dots. You're an idiot." Natsume said, making Tomoyo, Hotaru, and many other girls expect for Mikan, and Sakura giggle freakishly. "Hoe?" She said, watching them giggle. "Nothing." Tomoyo said. "I don't get them." Mikan said to Sakura. Harry and Ron were just as confused at the rest of the boys. Eriol smiled.

"Follow us." Harry said, pushing his trolly towards the wall. "YOU'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Sakura gasped. Harry ran through the wall, and didn't come back. "Hoe?!" Sakura yelled confused. Toya and Yukito blinked. "There's a magic barrier around it so muggles down get in." Ron stated. "Muggles?" Orihime asked. "None magic folks." Hermione said. "Why would you lable people that don't have magic?" Naruto asked. Hermione just shrugged and went through the platform.

Sakura went, followed by Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Uyru, and Chad. Yukito went after Toya, and followed by Ron going last. "HOE!" Sakura yelled, seeing a train standing there. Many witches and wizards stared at her for her loud outburst. "AWESOME!" Naruto yelled. "Be quiet." Gaara said. Naruto shut up. "Come on." Hermione said to them. "Okay. We'll have to split up in seating. Ron, Harry, and I will take a group." Hermione said. "Sorry you guys can't sit together." Pink haired Sakura said with a smile. "It's fine. I'd like to make some new friends anyways." She said.

"Six can fit in each compartment." Ron said. "I want to be with Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, grabbing Sakura's hand. "What are you, lovers?" Natsume asked. Tomoyo had the faintest hint of a blush while Sakura went all out. "N-no!" Sakura yelled. "We're second cousins." Tomoyo answered smiling. "Our mothers were cousins." Sakura answered. "Okay." Ichigo said. "I'll go with Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a smile. "I'll go with Naruto." Gaara said. "I guess I'll go with the red head. He won't bother me, and he'll keep the blondie quiet." Natsume said. "Then I'll go with Natsume." Ruka said. "Then, that's one group." Harry said. "We don't need to be baby-sat but some children." Natsume said, and started to walk to a empty compartment. "A-ah! Natsume wait up!" Ruka said, running after him. "We go with them?" Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded, and Sakura followed the two boys.

"S-S-Sakua..." Syaoran said sadly in a whisper. "Don't worry, I don't think Daidoji-san would let them do anything to Sakura-san." Eriol said, making Syaoran glare at him. "Hmph. What a rude little boy." Hermione said. "Tomoyo better watch over that Kaijuu...if anything happens." Toya said, looking at the boys. _Sister complex..._ Many thought. "Okay, I'll go with Hotaru-chan and Hermione-chan!" Mikan said. "I'll go with you." Sakura said, and Hinata and Temari nodded. "Tha's another group." Harry said, and the girls walked off. "I'll go with these two brats." Toya said, pointing to Syaoran and Eriol. "I'm no brat." Syaoran said. "I'll go with you Toya." Yukito said. "I gues I'll go." Shikamaru said, and Neji nodded. They walked off. "I guess it's us left." Ron said, pointing to Lee, Shino, Kankuro, Rukia, Chad, Uyru, Orihime, Harry, and himself. "Nine." He said.

"I'll go with Orihime." Chad, Rukia, and Uyru said at once. "I'll go with you." Kankuro said with a smile. Rukia nodded. "I'll go too." Ron said, and they left to find seats. "I guess it's just us." Harry said with Lee and Shino. They nodded, and walked off.

"Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said sweat dropping as Tomoyo tried to use a spell to let her use her camera. "I'm going to video tape Sakura-chan in her Kawaii moments no matter what!" She said, and casted the spell. "You have a weird friend." Ichigo said. "No. Tomoyo-chan just has a thing for cameras." Sakura said. "Hmph. What's this?" A voice said at the door. "I thought I'd find Potter here." The platinum blonde haired boy said, his voice rude and snobby. "You mean Harry-kun? He's somewhere else with the others." Sakura said with a smile, not noticing how he was talking. "Oh." The boy said. "Wh are you all? First years? You look a little too old to be a first year." He said to Ichigo. "We're transfer students from Japan." Gaara said coldly. "Hm. Well, what's a girl like you hanging around boys like them?" The boy said, grabbed Sakura's hand and pulling her. "I'm Draco Malfoy, why don't you leave these losers, and come hang out with me?" Draco said, smirking disgusting.

Before Sakura could say something, Draco's robe sleeve caught on fire. "Ahhhh!" He said, trying to put the fire out. Tomoyo blinked as Natsume smirked. "Ah!" Sakura said, trying to help him. "W-water!" Sakura yelled, making people look out into the hall. "Anything for the- Oh my!" The trolly lady said. "Water please!" Sakura yelled. The fire didn't go out, but seemed to grow. "Take of the robe!" Tomoyo yelled. "Ow!" Sakura said, pulling back her hand. "Sakura-chan! You burned you're hand!" Tomoyo gasped. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's groups were right by and looked out to see what happened. They gaped as Sakura and Tomoyo tried to help Malfoy. "Sakura-chan! You burned you're hand!" Tomoyo said again.

Suddenly, sand plopped ontop of the fire, cutting off oxygen, making the fire disappear. People blinked, wondering where the fire and sand came from. "Good job Gaara." Naruto said, making Natsume and Tomoyo look at Gaara. "Ah!" Tomoyo said, and grabbed Sakura's hand. Draco threw his robe off, and saw he was unharmed. "That's a nasty burn Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. Sakura smlied slightly. "It doesn't hurt." She lied. "Let me see." The pinked haired Sakura said, running up to them. She looked at Draco's arm real quick, before turning to Sakura. "This is the best I can do." She said, pulling out some bandages and wrapping her hand. "Get it checked at the school, it could get infected if it get cut open, or you don't get the burn washed." Sakura said.

Syaoran and Eriol looked at Draco, and walked over to them. "What happened?" Eriol asked. "Malfoy-san came in, looking for Harry-kun, and grabbed Sakura-chan, saying she should got with him. Then his robe sleeve caught on fire, and Sakura burned her hand trying to help him. Sand appeared and stopped the fire." Tomoyo said. Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other. "Malfoy-san, let's talk." They siad, and drabbed him into the next train compartment. Everyone blinked at they heard a yell.

"We'll take you to the nurse when we're at Hogwarts." Hermione said, and they all returned to their little room things.

With Mikan -

"Did I hear someone yell?" Mikan asked. 'Shut up baka." Hotaru said. There was a knock at the door. "Anything from the trolly?" A lady asked. "Chocolate frogs, pumpkin pastries, and Berties Bots Every Flavor Beans please." Hermione said. The lady gave her, her goodies, and Hermione paid. She gave everyone a chocolate frog, and each a jelly bean. "It all counts on luck." She said as they popped the bena in their mouths.

Mikan smiled, and chewed happily. "I got oranges!" She said. Hotaru's face turned slightly green. She grabbed a cup from out of no where, and spat it out. Hermione blinked at the cup. "What is that?" She asked.

Hotaru smirked. "Invention #123: Waste Cup. The Waste Cup allows you to spit out something you don't like, and it will burn it the instant it touches the bottom of the cup. The Cup will them go through a cleaning proccess to wash in inside of the cup, and give it a mint fregrence. Only 2 gallons each Cup." She said to the unknown readers of the fanfic. "Who's she talking to?" Hermione asked. "She does this alot." Mikan answered. Hinata nodded, but looked out the window. "U-U-U-mmm-" "YOU TALK!" Mikan yelled surprised. Sakura, Temari and Hotaru sweat dropped. "O-o-of c-c-course." Hinata said, slightly startled by the girl's outburst. "Hinata's just shy." Sakura answered. "Yeah, she didn't talk much when we met." Temari answered.

"W-w-what d-d-d-oes H-H-Hogwarts l-look l-l-like?" Hinata asked Hermione. "Hogwarts looks like a old time English Castle, it had a forest, a field where we play Quidditch." Hermione said. Their confused faces told her they wanted to know what they was. Hermione sighed and explained to them what Quidditch was. Once she was done Mikan yelled,"I WANT TO PLAY QUIDDITCH!" "You'll have to try out." Hermione told her. "So, what was going on out there?" Mikan asked.

"This boy, Draco Malfoy was bothering Sakura," Everyone knew it was the other Sakura. "And suddenly Malfoy's sleeve caught on fire." Hotaru and Mikan stiffened slightly. "No one had a wand out though." Hermione said. "Sakura burned her hand, and suddenly sand was on top of the fire." Temari, Hinata, and Sakura stiffened. "Poor Sakura." Mikan said, and everyone nodded. "She's fine. I wrapped up the wound for now anyways." She said.

With Toya -

Syaoran and Eriol walked in, smiling rather creepily. "What did you do?" Neji asked. "Oh, we just took care of some...trash." Eriol said. "You mean that guy who was hitting on Sakura," Toya flinched. "And made her burn her hand?" Shikamaru asked. Syaoran nodded. "Fine by me." Toya said. "As long as you made him know not to go by my little sister." He said. Eriol smiled. "So, where are you from?" Syaoran asked Shikamaru and Neji.

They looked at each other. "We're from a small village in Japan." Shikamaru said cautiusly. "But where? Tokyo, Osaka..." Yukito asked. "Um...that's personal." He said. Toya raised an eyebrow. "Our...leader of our village said to not talk much about our home town and stuff." Shikamaru said. "Besides, it's to troublesome to tell you guys everything about it." Shikamaru said. They let it drop. "Actually, I'm from England." Eriol said. They gawked at him. "And Li-san is from Hong Kong, China." He said. "So you're not Japanese?!" Neji said shocked. "No, I'm not. I was only in Japanese because I tranfered there. I have a family here." He said.

They blinked. "And let me guess You also transfered to Japan from Hong Kong?" Shikamaru said. Syaoran nodded. Shikamaru sighed.

With Rukia -

"I said no." She said, glaring at Uyru. "But, I can fix you're cloths. They seemed to be ripped." He said. "Ishida-kun, please. I think Rukia can handle it herself." Orihime said. "Haa." She sighed. "I wonder what Kurosaki-kun is doing. It's sad we have to be away from him." Orihime said, making Rukia grin. "Orihime! Just tell him how you feel!" She said. Kankuro looked out the window. "That boy, his sleeve caught on fire and sand put it out?" He asked. Chad nodded. "That was bloody awesome! I've never seen Malfoy so scared!" Ron said. Kankuro sighed. "I guess he didn't want a scene." He mumbled. Everyone looked at him. "I'm Kankuro by the way." He said. "Ron Weasley." Ron said. "Orihime." Orihime said bowing her head. "Rukia." Rukia said. "Chad." Chad said. It would have been easier to say his nick name. "Uyru." Uyru said. Ron nodded.

"Hm." Rukia said. They looked at her. "I wonder how everyone else it." She said.

With Harry-

"So, what do you do with the bugs?" Harry asked, as he and Lee listened to Shino talking about his likes. "I collect them, and control them." He said quietly. "Right." Harry said. "I like training! And letting my youthfulness out!" Lee said, making Harry looked over at Shino confused. Shino just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I like hanging out with my friends." Harry said.

"What do witches and wizards do in their free time?" Lee asked. "Walk around, play chess, just hang out. It's free time, away from the teachers we don't like. Speaking of which, Professer Snape, watch out for that teacher. He wears black and has greasy hair like he hasn't showered in years!" Harry told them. Lee 'oooooohhhhhhhh'ed and nodded his head. "Maybe I shall give him a youthful jump suit Gai-sensei gave me!" Lee said, pulling out another jump suit. Harry burst out laughing, thinking of Snape in that nightmarish thing.

"Ah! We're here!" Harry said. Lee and Shino looked out the window. "Huh? I wonder why Beauxbaton and Durmstrang's are at Hogwarts." Harry said. The train came to a stop, and suddenly, people could hear yelling, laughing, and god knows what of those little devils-erm- I mean children, as they got off the train.

With Sakura Kinomoto -

She was awoken from her sleep using Ruka's shoulder as a pillow when the train came to a stop, and Sakura fell forward. "Ofph!" She said, falling onto Natsume. "Ah! Gomen!" She said, shooting up from his lap. "Tomoyo-chan! How could you do that to me!?" Sakura asked, but blinked seeing Tomoyo was taping her. "I see." She said. She bowed to a blushing Ruka, and a slightly red faced Natsume who was hiding his very, very small blush behind his bangs. "I'm really sorry." She said.

They got off, and heard a voice yelling, "First years and transfer students! First years and transfer students!" They looked to see a half giant. "Hoe!" Sakura yelled startled. "I see you're one." The man said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Pleasure to meet you." He said with a kind smile. "Nice to meet you too." Sakura said with a smile. "Sakura!" Sakura looked over at Mikan's group, as Mikan ran over to them. Soon Eriol's group, Harry's group, and Ron's group came. "Did you have a nice ride?" Eriol asked Sakura. Sakura smiled and nodded, while Eriol looked at her hand. "You might want to get it patched up." He said. "Hoe?" She asked.

"Alright." Hagrid said, and they got into the boats to Hogwarts. "Hermione-chan-" Hermione cut off Sakura's sentence by grabbing her hand. "I can't believe Malfoy would do this to you! I know it was his fault! He's the one who got you hurt!" Hermione said. "Mou...It's okay! It's not anyone's fault. The fire just appeared! It's my fault for getting burnt anyways." Sakura said with a smile. "Hmph." Hermione said, letting the matter drop.

Once they got onto land, Hagrid took the first years and transfers to be sorted.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We're here for another wonderful year at Hogwarts, and we have many guests here for the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore said. "Our two neighbor schools shall be joining us this year for the tournament, so please welcome them. Also, we have very special guests here as well. We shall be having transfer students from Japan come to stay with us this year, to see how their magic is different from ours." Dumbledore said. "Also, like every year, the Forbidden Forest is off limits." He said, and went down the list of this that were off limits as well.

"Now, we shall begin the sorting." Dumbledore said, and the first years came first. After the first years were sorted, Dumbledore rose. "First, let us introduce our new teachers, and their new subject to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, and Toya and Yukito stepped beside him. "This is Toya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro. Thye are Japanese, and shall be teaching a new subject, Martial Arts." He said, and claps were heard. Toya and Yukito bowed.

"Now, onto the sorting." He said, and the children walked onto the little stage thing, waiting to be sorted. "Just to warn you, the Sorting Hat does talk." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Minerva coughed. "Gaara...of the sand...?" Minerva said, seeing his last name rather...unusual. He stepped up, causing many people to: gawk, blush, faint, spueal, laugh, whisper, or just say nothing. He sat down, and the hat was placing on him.

_"Hm...a rather odd child you are!"_ The sorting hat said. If Gaara was shocked, freaked out, or just wanted to flinch, he didn't show it. _"I see you aren't one for emotions, huh? Well let's see. A cold blooded murder, tsk. tsk. tsk. threatened his siblings. Oh. Can control sand! Amazing! Let's see. Now has a heart thanks to a Naruto Uzumaki, eh? Hatred for all humans, let's to kill-" _Gaara's eyes narrowed, making everyone stiffen, and have Minerva step a little bit away from him. _I'm not that kind of person. I use to kill, but now I help. _Gaara said. _"I see. It strong, not to good in hand to hand combat I see, maybe. Hm, smart, brave, I have just the place for you..." _The hat said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled, and many, the loudest being the goldren trio, clapped.

"Temari." Minerva saw no last name. Temari stepped up.

_"Lovely girl-" _The hat was stopped by Temari's quick scream. "Ah!" She said startled. People laughed. "Sorry, it caught me off." She said. _"I've seen much worst. Let's see. A older sister, strong, smart, takes care of her siblings. A caring heart..." _

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat yelled. Many clapped, mostly the boys.

"Kankuro." Minerva said, once again, no last name.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled, one millisecond on Kankuro's head. Kankuro smirked and joined his brother.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Minerva said, and gasped slightly. "Can you see alright?" She asked Hinata, thinking she was blind. Hinata blushed, and nodded rappidly. She sat down. _"A very strong one. Wants to be seen by the one she loves. Will work hard. Very kind hearted, and thinks of others first. A ninja! Fourth one today! Very special kids indeed!" _The sorting hat said, amking Hinata blush.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled. Hinata put down the hat, bowed, and walked over to Hermione. "Neji Hyuuga." Minerva looked confused, thinking he was also blind. "Are they blind?" Someone asked behind Hinata. She blushed. _"I see. Someone who worked hard. Always believe fate was written in stone. Was changed by Naruto? Quit a popular guy he is. Let's see. Stuck up, wants power, cares for friends, I know..." _

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat yelled, earning gasps and claps around the room.

"Sakura Haruno." Minerva said. Sakura stepped up, people staring at her neon pink hair. "It's real." She said loudly, answering people's silent question. _"Smart, strong, clever, knows when to take action. I see."_ The hat said.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat yelled, and many yells were heard. "Shikamaru Nara." Minerva said. Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome." He said. _"Lazy, doesn't like work. But, clever, a genius..." _The Hat said.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat said, and girls went wild. _Troublesome fan girls. _He thought. Minerva looked back at the list. "Rock Lee." She said. "Yosh! I'm ready to show off my youthfulness and share my youthfulness around and be youthful and-" "JUST SIT DOWN!" Sakura yelled, standing up from the table, waving her fist. "Of course Sakura-chan!" Lee said, and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat yelled, not even touching the boy. "Shino Aburame." She said. He sat down. The Hat sat on top of his head for one second.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat said. Shino got up and walked over to Hinata. "Naruto Uzumaki." Minerva said. Naruto walked up. Hinata and Gaara leaned in their seats, making some people look at them. _"You're quit popular! So many people think of you! Now, let's see. A deep sad past. No parents, being hated for something you can control. Betrayed by someone you thought as a friend, knowing a deep painful secret. Hm, you're strong, you can get bakc to being happy after a little bit. Great betrail from a best friend, Kyuubi no Youka huh? I wonder where that fox went." _Naruto's eyes widened really wide. _YOU KNOW THAT LAZY FRBALL?! _Naruto yelled in him mind, almost yelling it outloud. _"Yes. Those demons are very known to us. One came by England a long time ago. Kyuubi in you, huh? Pitty. But, I know just the place for you..." _

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. "I'd like to talk to you again some day Naruto." The Hat said, making people look at him oddly. "Sure. I'd like to know about how the old furball was." Naruto laughed and ran over and sat beside Gaara. "Mikan Sakura." Minerva said. Mikan sat down. _"Hm. Nice, cares for her friends before herself. Oh! Is targeted by a group for you're alice? A little on the dense side, but still kind all the same. I know just the place for you." _The Hat said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled. Mikan jumped down and skipped over to Hinata and smiled. "Hoaru Imai." Minerva said. Hotaru said down.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled just when he was placed on her head. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" A shrill cry yelled through the hall. "BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Suddenly, Mikan was on the laying on the ground, a lump on her head, and Hotaru blowing smoke away from the gun in her hand. "Baka. Shut up. It's too loud for you to be screaming." She said, her voice just as cold as usual. But, inside, Hotaru was also sad about not being with Mikan.

"Ruka Nogi." Minerva said, finally out of that rather, odd moment. _"Kind, has a love for Ms. Mikan eh? Animals just love you huh? Smart, loyal, cares for you're friend, and would give up everything for him." _The Hat said.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat said. Ruka sighed, not being able to be with Mikan, but hopped he'd be with someone he knew. He sat down in a empty spot. "Natsume Hyuuga. Are you family members with the other two?" Minerva asked. "Never seen them in my life." He said coldly. _"Cold on the outside, warm and kind on the inside. Cares for you're friends, and has a love for Ms. Mikan as well. Has a dark past, and old wounds. Very strong, and will take anything in to protect those you care about."_ The Hat said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat called. Ruka smiled happily for his friend. _Ruka..._ Natsume said, taking off the hat and shoving his hands into his pockets. He walked over and sat next to Mikan, looking pissed off about everything like usual. "Ichigo Kurosaki." Minerva said. Ichigo sat down. _"First ninjas, then alice users, now Shinigamis! This day can't get any better! My, what a year this will be!" _The Hat said. Ichigo just had that pout face on like usual, staring at nothing. _"Blames you're self for you're mother's death. Takes care of you're sisters and grows stronger to protcect those who you care for. What's this? There's someone else in here." _The Hat said. Ichigo's eyes widened. _NO! Don't. Go. There! If you even bug him while he's not bothering me! _Ichigo said to the hat, turning a bit pale just thinking about what Shirosaki could do. People blinked.

_"I see. I know the place for you." _The hat said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat said. "Rukia Kuchiki." Minerva said. Rukia sat down. _"Another Shinigami! This one was born in the world of shinigamis! Amazing. Now let's see. Can be rude at times, cares for you're friends, very strong, smart, very smart indeed." _The Hat said.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat said. Rukia got down and sat down next to Shikamaru and Sakura. "Orihime Inoue." Minerva said, slightly having trouble saying her name.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat said, not needing to be placed on the girl's head to long. "Uryu Ishida." Minvera said.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat said, also not needing to be placed on his head to long. "Sado Yasutora." Minerva said. _"Strong. Was bullied as a child for how you looked. Cares for people before you're self. Loyal. Knows how to help a friend." _The Hat said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled. Chad walked over to Ichigo, and sat down. People blinked at how big he was. "Tomoyo Daidoji." Minerva said. _"Nice, selfless girl. Has a deep love for you're cousin, but steps back and to let her be happy. Cares for others before you're self, kinda, smart." _The Hat said.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Hat said. Tomoyo stepped down. "Ano..." She walked over to Albus and whispered something to him. He chuckeled and nodded. She smiled, and walked over beside Minerva. Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry." Dumbledore said. "Syaoran Li." Minerva said. Syaoran sat down. _"Strong. A sorcerer! My! What a year this really is going to be! Hm. Very hot headed, and jelious when a boy is around the girl you love. Was born into a strict family I see." _The Hat said.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted. Many gasped, and Slytherin cheered loudly. "Eriol Hiirag-gizawa." Minerva said, having trouble saying his name. He smiled his freakish yet mature smile and sat down. _"WHAT AN HORNOR!" _The Hat yelled outloud by accident. People looked confused. _"The great Clow Reed is here in our school once again!" _The Hat said. Dumbledore, who was reading everyone's minds, as usual, smiled. _"A great hornor. Now, would you like to be placed in the same house as last life?" _The Hat asked. Eriol smiled and answered outloud. "Yes please." He said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" He yelled. Cheers were heard all around the room. Most of them were girls who had already started a fan club for the poor boy. "Sakura Kinomoto." Minerva said, and blinked as Tomoyo pulled out a recorder. "Go Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, making many people in the room sweat drop. Dumbledor chuckled. Sakura sweat dropped. "Hoe." She said.

She sat down. _"Greatings Card Mistress! It's lovely to have you here! MY! This year is surely going to be great! I'd love to speak to you again after this! It'd be a pleasure speaking to you. Now, let's see. Hm. Has a fear of ghosts, thanks to you're brother. Going to be hard with ghosts in the school-" _"HOE!!" Sakura screamed, falling backwards. Tomoyo blinked, but kept recording. "G-g-g-ghosts?!" Sakura screamed. "Did somebody call?" A voice said. Sakura screamed bloody murder as Nearly-Headles-Nick came out. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She scream throwing off the hat, diving toward Toya, and clung to his back for dear life. Silence followed them. "What's wrong with her?" The ghost asked, coming closer. "AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed again, and grabbed Yukito, pulled him beside Toya, making a human sheild. "GO AWAY!" She screamed, tears sliding down her face. "I've told you! Ms. Kinomoto is deadly afraid of ghosts." Dumbledore said, glaring at the ghost. "Oh! Forgive me." He said, and disappeared.

Sakura peeked between Toya and Yukito, saw no ghost, and sighed. She walked back to the chair, wipped her tears, and picked the Hat off the floor. "Gomen ne. I kinda freaked out." Sakura said, blushing with embarrassment. "It's fine. But please, warn me next time." The Hat chuckeled.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. "AAAAAH!" Tomoyo screamed shocked. They looked at her. "I won't be by my Sakura-chan! Who's going to film her in her Kawaii Moments?!" Tomoyo cried. "T-Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said, and placed the hat down. "Rememeber! I'd like to talk to you sometime!" The hat said as Sakura took Tomoyo to her table, before going to her own, and sat down next to Eriol and Gaara.

"Now, I must tell you." Dumbledore said. "These students are very special. Because this is their first year, they should all be in the first years. But, because they are special, I'm moving them to the 4th year." Dumbledore said, and a burst of whispers were heard. "With that said, tuck in." He said, and food appeared on the table. "Huh?" Many students asked, seeing that the food were Japanese food.

"Wah!" Sakura said, seeing her favorite food. Chopsticks and forks and knives appeared. Sakura picked up the chop sticks, and the rest followed. "Itadakimasu!" The Japanese transfer students said, before digging in. People stared at them as they ate Sushi and so many other weird things. "Oishii!" Sakura said, makng a bit out of the fire rice. "Ramen!" Naruto yelled, before grabbing as many ramen bowls he could get his hands on. He started to wolf down the food, people just starting in shock and aw at how fast and much he ate. Even the teachers stopped and looked at him.

Sakura stopped eating after she was full, and saw that the food disappeared, and instead Japanese sweets were there. Sakura smiled, and grabbed some sweets, mostly some pudding, dumpling, and cookies, placed them in a big napkin or four, and placed them in her purse. "Kero-chan, here." She said.

Big mistake. "WAH!" A loud, Osaka accent voice screamed. Everyone, and I mena everyone, stopped eating, and stared at Sakura stared dot eyed at Kero stuffing his face. "Sakura-chan! Arigato!" Kero yelled, scooping up some pudding into his mouth. Now, right now, he was sitting on the table, and everyone had dropped their food. "KEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-RRRRRRRRROOOOOO!" Sakura screamed. "I told you to stay in my purse! Now everyone can see you!" Sakura yelled. Kero stopped, looked around and back at Sakura. "Oh Sakura-sama, where are we?" He asked. Sakura, as well as Syaoran who could hear the whole thing fell onto the floor. "HEY YOU STUPID PLUSH TOY!" Syaoran yelled.

"PLUSH TOY?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW BAKA-GAKI THAT'S I, CERBERUS AM NO PLUSH TOY!" Kero yelled, flying right into Syaoran's face. "Plush toy." Syaoran said, pointing. "CHOP" "AAAAHHHH!" Syaoran yelled, waving his hand around, Kero not letting go of his finger. "Iw sow wou a pwush toy!" Kero said, mumbling what he could, still not letting go. "Let go you stupid stuffed lion!" He yelled. The teachers, Dumbledore and Snape being the most, seemed amused. "Aaaah!" He yelled waving it harder. "Kero." Sakura said, making Syaoran stop his frastic waving. Sakura smile. "If you don't let go of Syaoran-kun..." Her smile turned into a smirk. "No sweets for you this whole year." She said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kero yelled, letting go and flying into Sakura's face, rubbing his cheek into hers.

"I'll never bother him again Sakura-sama! Please! Anything but the sweets!" He begged. Tomoyo giggled, catching it all on tape, making people look at her weird. "Ano...This is Kero-chan." She said to Dumbledore. "Ano...He-he's my guardian, so I have to keep him with me." She said. Dumbledore looked over at Eriol, who nodded. "It is fine Sakura, but please, try to keep him on a diet." Albus said chuckling. She bowed, and sat down.

Soon all the food disappeared, but Sakura snagged a few sweets for a bed time snack for Kero. After that, they all left to their houses. "Sakura-chan! That's a cute lion thing you have there!" Mikan said. "Un." Sakura nodded. Naruto looked at Kero. "What is it?" He asked. "I'm a mighty guardian!" Kero said, Eriol, who was behind Sakura, smiling at that. Naruto laughed. "That's a funny thing!" He said. "Reminds me of Kon." Ichigo said, walking beside Sakura. "Kon?" Sakura and Mikan asked at the same time. "It's just some stuffed lion that cam talk. Different from your's. Kon's a perverted lion." Ichigo said. Kero smirked. "I'm way cooler!" He said. Ichigo had to agree on that.

"Hinata-chan!" Mikan said, and went to talk to the girls. Rukia looked at Kero. "Yeah. Kero-chan is was more cuter than Kon." Rukia agreed. Gaara and Shino just looked at him. "Hoe...I barely know anyone besides Eriol-kun, Naruto-kun, Ichigo-kun, Natsume-kun and Gaara-kun." Sakura said. "I'll be you're friend." Rukia said. "Hoe?" Sakura asked. "Yeah!" Rukia said smiling. "Un." Chad said. "Arigato!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Kero-chan?" Sakura asked. Kero looked around, his eyes narrowed. "I sense them." He said. Sakura stopped, making Eriol, Naruto, Ichigo, Gaara, Rukia, Chad, and Natsume stop. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stopped as well. "I sense them all over the school. There are 10 of them." Kero said. Sakura tilted her head. "Hoe?" She asked. Kero's eyes snapped wide open, and he whispered to her. "Clow Cards." He said.

_I hope you have fun hunting down the cards I left here in Hogwarts. I didn't put them with the Clow Book, just like the wand, I knew you'd come. I'll be testing you Sakura-chan. Soon, you're magic will grow. _Eriol thought, as they started to walk again. He smiled slightly, which Gaara, Shino, Hermione, Harry, Natsume, and Rukia caught.


	3. Triwizard What?

Reaper: THIS ONE IS SHORT, I'M SORRY! Okay, um...yeah...like I said, if I mess up one anything, please tell me, and I don't care for grammer...or anything.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Random line of the day:

"Wah! This is so fun!" "Kero...get down from that broom! You can fly!" "But Sakura!! It's fun being about to fly and sit down!" "Can't you just float...?" "You ruin the fun woman!"

LINESDON'TLIKEME!! READ ON!

The moon was disappearing with the sun. On top of a tall goal post, a shadow stood, two other shadows flaoting beside the first shadow. _"The sun and moon are disappearing into darkness." _Sakura said. _"That person. That person looks familiar. Who is it...?" _The scene spun around, and total darkness was now around Sakura.

_"Sakura."_ A young, yet cold voice said into the darkness. _"Sakura..." _The voice said. _"Who's there?!" _Sakura yelled, turning in each direction. _"Sakura!" _The voice was louder, and Sakura felt the person's breath hit her neck. She turned, and saw a pale hand reach towards her. _"Stay away from me! STAY AWAY!" _She screamed.

"aKURA! Sakura! SAKURA!" Sakura's eyes shot open as she juerked up from the bed, panting as sweat rolled down her brow. "Are you okay?" Sakura looked up to see Hinata and Hermione staring at her. Mikan was standing at her side, her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "J-just a nightmare." She said. She smiled, but they could tell it was fake. "Who's screaming in here?" Minerva said, walking in. "I'm sorry. You must have heard me." Sakura said, bowing her head. "Girls, you should be sleeping. I hope nothing else happens tonight." Minerva said, and walked out. Kero woke up, and rubbed his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked. Sakura glanced over at him. "I had a dream." She said. Kero, wide awake, looked at her. "What kind of dream?" He asked. "I-I forgot." Sakura said honestly. Kero sweat dropped. "Come on Sakura-chan! Let's go back to-" "Time to wake up!" Someone for the girl's yelled. "Let go you lazy bums!" She said, and walked to the shower. Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Sakura-chan, you're like a alarm clock." Mikan said giggling. Sakura smiled, sweat dropping. "I'll see if Yue's been feeling something." Kero said. "Yue?" Hermione asked. "No one." Kero said.

Sakura and the rest got up, showered, and got dressed. "Kawaii! The robes looks to so cute on you Sakura-chan!" She heard a voice behind her in the hall. Tomoyo ran up to her and glomped her. She pulled out her video camera. "KAWAII!" She yelled, making people look at her. Naruto blinked. "Oi, where's Kakashi-sensei?" He suddenly realized that their teacher was not here. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

They went into the hall, and sat down for breakfeast. Dumbledore walked up to Naruto. "Mr. Uzumaki, I'm sorry to say, but you're teacher had other buissness to attend to, and shall not be coming." Dumbledore said, and walked up. "Good morning everyone. Now, today I shall be talking about the Triwizard tournament. Because we have two other schools with us, they shall also be joining this." Dumbledore said, and began to speak about the Goblet of Fire and having to be 17 or older to do the tournament. "Now, if you aren't 17, the spell I placed on the fire shall not take you're name." Dumbledore said.

"Good luck, and have a nice day. Tuck in." He said. Food appeared, and the Japanese transfer students, all except Eriol, stared at it. "It's good." Ron said, taking a bite of some eggs. "Try it." Hermione said. Eriol smirked, looked over to see Toya, Syaoran and Tomoyo was looking at Sakura and him, as well as some other people. "Sakura-san." Eriol said, taking a fork full of eggs and said to Sakura. "Say 'ahhhhh'." Eriol said. Sakura blinked. "Ahhhh." She said, and Eriol placed the fork in her mouth. People dropped their forks, spoons, knives, and a firey aura could be felt all around the room. "Eriol-kun! That's yummy!" Sakura said with a smile. "What's in it?" She asked. "It's just scambled egss with ketchup." Eriol said. "Oishii!" She said with a smile. "Want to try something else. The food is kinda different from what you eat, but it's still good." Eriol said.

"NOT SO FAST!" Kero yelled, flying out of Sakura's robe. "I need to make sure nothing is poisoned!" He yelled. "K-Kero-chan, why would anything be poisoned?" Sakura asked, but Kero was already eating. Sakura started to eat at well. After a while, Mikan looked at Sakura. "Guess what!? We heard a girl's scream from last night! Did one of you ladies see a bug?" One of the Weasley Twins, Fred said. Mikan looked away from Sakura. "Actually, Sakura was the one that screamed." Hermione said. Hinata nodded. "Why did she scream?" Gaara asked. "S-S-Sakura-chan w-w-as ha-having a night-nightmare." Hinata said looked down when Naruto looked at her.

"A nightmare? About what?" Ichigo asked. Chad nodded. Natsume looked at Gaara and Naruto who also wanted to know. "It was a loud scream, must of been a bad one." Kankuro said. "Actually...I don't remember my dream." Sakura said. "WHAT?!" Hermione, Mikan, Naruto, and Ichigo yelled. The room got quiet. "If you screamed loud enough to have Mrs. McGonagall come check on you, it must be a big nightmare!" Mikan said. "She's right! Usually people don't go forgeting dreams that cause them fear!" Naruto said. "Perhaps she's not at fault for the forgeting of the nightmare." Hermione said. Everyone looked at her. "It could be possible that someone is blocking the nightmare from her mind." She said. "Hm...all I remember is that it was a dream...and a nightmare." She said. "Like, two dreams in one sleep?" Gaara asked. Hinata blinked. "M-Maybe i-it's the n-nightmare th-that's p-pr-preventing Sakura-chan f-from remembering the whole d-dream?" Hinata asked. "Maybe. It's a possibility." Chad said. Sakura titled her head.

"Alright, go to class." Dumbledore said. Sakura got up. "Oh! What classes do you have?" Sakura asked Harry. "I need to kow where to go." Sakura said, and the others nodded. They looked over the schedules and went to their classes. During class, Mrs. McGonagall said she'd be teaching the students how to dance. "WHAT?!" Ron yelled. "Yes. Mr. Weasley, why don't you show everyone how it's done." The teacher said. Ron had only one expression on his face: Why me?

"Place you're hand here, and you're other one here. And one, two three, four, one, two, three, four, and move you're feet to the beat." She said. After Ron sat down, she asked for the girls to chose a boy to dance with. Hermione rolled her eyes and asked for Harry, while Ron was left with some random girl. Hinata asked Naruto to practice the dance with her, and Mikan cried water fall tears as she asked Natsume. "Why is the world so cruel?!" She called out. "Tch. Stupid up polka-dots." Natsume said. "PERVERT!" Mikan yelled.

"Ano..." Sakura said. "Ms. Kinomoto, because you're taking so long to decide, Mr. Malfoy, please partner up with her. "WHAT?!" Many boys yelled, jaws on the ground. Draco just pouted. "I don't want to be partners with a mud-blood." He said. Sakura smiled. "Are you okay?" She asked as Draco and her swayed. "One, two three..." Was heard in the background. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one who burned you're hand." Draco said. Sakura smiled. "Still." She said.

"That's it for today." She said. Sakura stepped back and bowed. "Thank you for being partners with me for this practice dance." She said and ran over to Mikan. "How was you're..." Mikan was walking like a ghost. "Horrible! I don't want to partner up with Natsume again..." She said. "I'd rather be with Ruka-pyon or Hotaru!" Mikan yelled. Sakura smiled. "It was fun though." Hinata whispered. "Yeah it was!" Sakura said. "Hermione!" Sakura said. "I thouhgt it was pointless." Hermione said. "Don't see the fun in dancnig to such boring music." Ron said walking next to her.

"Demo..." Sakura said. Syaoran and Eriol walked next to Sakura. "You had a nightmare?" Syaoran asked, glaring at Eriol. "Un." Sakura said nodding her head. "About what?" He asked. "I forgot." She said. "Next we go to see-" "All of you, come to the hall." Dumbledore said. They looked at each other, and walked to the hall.

"I have some news." Dumbledore said, when every student in the school was there. "We have a late comer." He said. Suddenly, the doors opened, and a boy walked up. Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, and Lee shot up from their seats. "NO!" Sakura gasped. "Oi, Sakura." A cold voice said. The Card Mistress tilted her head to the side. _That voice...where have I heard it? _She asked herself. Naruto bent his head down, and started to shake.

"Why?" He asked, his voice dangeruosly low. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE SASUKE?!" Naruto screamed, his eyes narrowing at the boy. Sasuke smirked. "Well dobe, I'm here because I was invited. Got a problem with-" He didn't get to finish his sentence when a fist conected with her jaw. "SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, a vein sticking out. Sasuke flew into the door, and coughed. "BAKA!" She screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE IF YOU'RE SUPOSSE TO BE WITH OROCHIMARU-TEME!" Sakura screamed. Naruto held Sakura back before she beat their once friend to a bloody pulp.

Dumbledore smiled a little. "It seems you know the boy. Now please, before you get blood everywhere, let this boy be sorted." Dumbledore said. Sasuke smirked, walked past Sakura cooly, and met Naruto's eyes. "Dobe. I'll kill you one day." He whispered, before walked to the stage thing.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat said, not even near the boy's head. Sasuke smirked, and looked over at Harry's table, his gaze landing on Sakura, who was looking at Naruto. _Hmph. As long as that kid's okay, I don't give a rat's ass what happens to this school...but why me?! Why not Itachi come here...wait...he'd like, try to kill Naruto and Gaara or something...Isn't he too old to be going to school to? Hm...well...why am I thinking about him?! God! That Yuka-demon lady really needs to stop bitching about how we act as brothers! _Sasuke mused in his mind, not noticing some people in the room were listening.

"Now, back to you're classes." Dumbledore said. Sakura got up, and walked over to Naruto and the other Sakura, who was going back to her table. "Naruto-kun, you know that boy?" Sakura asked, Mikan and Natsume beside her. Eriol walked up to Dumbledore, asking to talk to him. "Huh? Oh...Yeah..." Naruto said, not looking at them. He walked ahead of them, not hearing them call for him. Shino walked over and patted Sakura's arm. "It's a home town thing. He use to be friends with all of us." Shino said, and Hinata and he went to catch up with Naruto. "Hm..." Sakura said.

Once at their next class, Sakura saw that Sasuke boy staring at her. "Okay, today we're going to take this time to talk about the Triwizard Tournament." Hagrid said. "There are 3 trails you must pass to win. The first two go to the last, which sees if you can win." Hagrid explained. After telling them, they went to their next class. "Nii-san's class." Sakura said with a smile.

They walked in, and Toya and Yukito bowed to them. "Come in, sit down, shut up, listen." Toya said in a bored voice. "Here is our class, we teach you to fight, not using any magic. This is so, when you don't have you're wands, you aren't useless and powerless." Toya said. "Nii-san, you know how to fight?" Sakura asked. "Of course. Unlike a certain Kaijuu." He said. "Onii-chan!" Sakura said, pouting. Toya smirked, while everyone in the classroom thought _Sister Complex..._

"Okay, does anyone know how to fight?" He asked and Shino, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Syaoran, Eriol, Ichigo, Chad, Natsume, and Kankuro raised their hands. People's jaws dropped in shock form such a large number. "I see we have some fighters in the room." Toya said. "So, I'll chose two people to show these wizards and witches what you can do with you're strength." Toya said. "You Brat." He said to Syaoran. "And you smilely." He said to Eriol narrowing his eyes. "Can you too fight in Martial Arts?" He asked. They nodded.

"Hoe! I didn't know Eriol-kun could." Sakura said. Eriol smiled. "Hai, Sakura-san. I know a little bit." He said. Syaoran glared at him. "Hmph. I've grown up fighting Meiling. She's a strong, for a girl wiht no magical powers. I think I can win easily against you." Syaoran said, still over this morning. "We'll see." Eriol said, a smirk forming on his face. Syaoran gritted his teeth, and got into his stance. People, even the ninjas blinked at the way he was standing. "Being born into the Li family, the decendents of Clow Reed, we are perfect in fighting." The great Li boy said. "Saa..." Eriol said.

He took off his glasses and asked Sakura to hold them, making Syaoran get mader. Eriol bowed to Syaoran, before standing still. "Um...begin." Toya said. Syaoran charged him, a fist flying to his face. Eriol dodged it with his arm, before swinging his leg towards Syaoran's face. "The skill is to stay calm. With that, you can do anything." Eriol said to Syaoran. Syaoran moved his head to the side before dropping to the kick to do a sweep kick. Eriol jumped backwards, doing a back flip, before spinning, and bringing out his leg. Syaoran blocked the kick, grabbed his leg, and picked his other leg out from under him. Eriol laid on the ground, Syaoran having his arms behind his back, and his knee on her arms. Toya and the rest blinked, picking their jaws up from the ground.

"Okay...that was...good. That's children, is what you're going to be able to do one day." Toya said. Syaoran got off him, scold, and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking over to a group of Slytherin boys, and leaning against the wall. Eriol got up from the ground, a smile on his face. "That was very good Li-san." Eriol said, walking up to Sakura and retreaving his glasses. Sakura smiled to him, something Syaoran saw. He hissed under his breath.

After class, they left for the hall for lunch.

"Now, the Goblet of Fire shall tell us who will be in the Tournament." Dumbledore was saying. Suddenly, the fire threw out a piece of burnt paper. "For Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory." Cheers were heard as he walked up. Another paper flew out. "For Beauxbatons', Fleur Delacour!" The girl's clapped as she stepped up. "And for Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore said as the boy's school cheered and stomped on the ground. "Good luck and be prepared." Dumbledore said clapping. He walked down, when suddenly the fire threw out two burnt papers. Dumbledore, as did everyone else looked shocked at this. He caught the two papers, and his face darked. "HARRY POTTER!" He yelled, Harry's eyes widened. "AND SAKURA KINOMOTO!" He yelled.

"HOE?!"


	4. New Card:Harmony

Reaper: Done with the 4th chapter! It was short, sorry about that. I have some fighting in this, and yes, it is mostly centered about Sakura. Don't complain, Gao!

Kero: Gao?!

Sakura: It's that thing monsters say, like I say Hoe!

Hinata: ReaperofDarkness does not own any of the animes/books used in this fanfiction.

Reaper: I only own htis idea...no...government took that.

Naruto&Gaara: Just read the story please.

Reaper: WAIT! At the end of this chapter, I want you to vote on a upcoming pairing! Also, if you have ideas for a future chapter, please place it in you're review. .

()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()(READTHESTORYORDIE!()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Harry and Sakura wondered around the room the were in. Sakura finally sat down. "How did you get you're name in?" Cedric asked, eyeing Harry, not even looking at Sakura. "We don't know." Sakura answered for Harry, seeing he wasn't in the mood. "Why don't you let Harry talk." Cedric said. "I'm just saying, you're guys are too young for this." Cedric said. "Thank you for worrying sempai, but-" Dumbledore stormed in. "How did you get you're names into the goblet?" He asked, gripping Sakura and Harry's shoulders. "Did you get a friend to put them in?" He asked. "Did you do anything?!" His gaze turned to Sakura, his eyes narrowing. The students wondered why he'd ask such a question to the small, young girl, who never even heard of Hogwarts, but they shrugged.

"N-no sir! Why would I want to join this?! I hate fighting, and I'm not old enough!" Sakura said. "I have no way of putting my name in!" Sakura said. Dumbledore sighed, and stroked his beard. "I guess it was his doing for you Ms. Kinomoto." He muttered. "But as for you, Ms. Potter, I'll have to let you participate." He said. "And you as well, Ms. Kinomoto." Dumbledore said. Both of their jaws dropped in shocked. "HOE?! B-b-but! I'm too young to be taking this! Way to young!" Sakura said. "Pro-" "I'll have no excuses. The goblet picked you, you must go on." Dumbledore said, and walked out, muttering to himself about mini clones or something.

Sakura fell into the chair, and huffed. "Now loves, let's all take a picture." This weird, smiley-face lady that gave Sakura the creeps said, smiling. "Get together. You, brown hair, get in the front and sit down." She order Sakura. Sakura sat down, and the rest crowded around her. "Smile for the camera." She said. Sakura was about to smile, when she saw something in the corner of her eye, just as the camera flashed. She got up, bowed to everyone, before running out.

She looked around the hall, saw no one around, and ran out into the back of the school, making sure no one followed or was there. She sighed in relief, before pulling out her key. "Come out." She yelled to the empty air, waking up a certain black cat from his sleep in a tree above her. "I know you're there!" She called. Natsume suddenly felt someone beside him, and saw Eriol sitting on a branch next to him, a smile on his face. "Shhhh." He said in a hushed voice. "Just watch and don't speak. You are about to see Sakura's powers. You'll see, that there are many types of magic in the world." He said. Natsume just gave his pout face, and looked at Sakura.

Giggles were heard all around the area. "I'm surprised you saw me watching you Mistress." A voice said, and Natsume raised an eyebrow as a girl, pale skin, wearing a black revealing dress that touched her knees said, her red hair in a pony-tail behind her. "What is a clow card doing in Hogwarts?" Sakura asked out loud. The girl giggled. "You see, when Clow Reed was a student here, he did make some of the first 10 clow cards here. He left them here, knowing that you'd come. The rest, the 9 cards, are still sleeping. I was awoken early, and have been causing trouble here in the school for about 2 years." The girl said. "Causing trouble?" Sakura asked. The girl nodded. "That is what I do." She said, smirking like a cat.

Sakura blinked. "You're one of those cards I have to guess the name right?" She asked. "Correct. And, you have to fight me!" The girl said. Sakura gripped her key, and started to chant. "The Key that hides in the power of the Stars! Show you're true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! RELEASE!" Sakura yelled, and a pink, cute staff was in her hands. "Trouble...trouble...loves to cause trouble..." Sakura said, closing her eyes. "And when you cause trouble..." The girl said. "You get a mess?" Sakura asked. The girl smirked. "A mess...a mess...CHAOS!" Sakura yelled. The girl smirked. "You're the Chaos card!" Sakura yelled at her. Chaos smirked. "Great, now, let's see if you an catch me!" Chaos yelled, and flew up into the air.

Sakura pulled out The Jump. "It's a Clow Card still, hun!" Chaos yelled. Sakura twitched her eyebrow. "I do realize that!" She said to Chaos. She threw the card into the air, and hit it, changing it into a Sakura Card, and soon, small wings were at her feet. She jumped into the air, and reached out for Chaos. Chaos yawned, and moved as little higher up, and Sakura waved her arms around, trying to get higher. "Wings, hun! Wings!" Chaos said with a grin. Sakura landed on the ground, looking up at Chaos, her brow knitted together in confusion. She heard a cough behind her, and saw Tomoyo and Syaoran there. "Huh?" She asked startled. Kero flew up. "I thought I sensed something! It was a Clow Card! I sneaked into their classrooms to get them." Kero said. "How long-" "Since you said Chaos's name!" Tomoyo said, sparkles glowing around her as she held her camera. "Go Sakura-chan! To bad you aren't wearing a costume! For now on, I'm making you wear one underneath you're clothes!" She said, causing them to fall.

"Oi, oi!" Chaos said. _I can only use jump, but up I use fly, I can't use any other card! Since Fly makes me use my staff as a broom stick like thing, I can't use any of the other cards to trap Chaos! Oh well, let's try it! _Sakura said, and threw up the card, turning it into a Sakura Card, and suddenly saw her staff was normal. Instead, she saw she had grown wings! "Wings?! Is this a new way to use the Fly Card?!" Sakura asked startled. She looked up at Chaos. She jumped into the air, twirling her staff. "Return to you're true form, CLOW CARD!" She said, and Chaos smirked, before turning into a card. Sakura catched it, and landed on the ground, before falling over. Luckily, Syaoran had catched her. They carried her to the nurses, not even noticing Eriol or Natsume.

Natsume came out from hiding. Eriol walked out after him, smiling. "That 5 cards that are turned now." He said. Natsume looked at him. "Who are you?" He asked. "That's something that you will find out in the future. For now, I shall let you keep you're memories. I have a feeling you aren't one to go around telling people secrets." Eriol said. "Hyuuga Natsume, just to tell you," Eriol said, turning to him, his face in his mature way, his voice deep. "If word I Sakura-san's powers get out, I shall blame you." He said, and turned. He walked into the building, probably to check on Sakura or something, and left Natsume standing there. "Tch. Why would I blab about a girl I don't even know. Hmph. She doesn't even have that great of a taste in underwear, unlike Mikan." Natsume said blushing, before walking around. A minutes after everyone left, a sand eyeball, and a black bug appeared, and flew to there masters.

With Snape, Gaara uncovered his eye, and looked to see Snape glaring at him. "Is there something wrong with you're eye?" He asked. Gaara shocked his head, feeling the sand slipping into his robe. A small bug onto Shino's finger, and he listened silently as the bug told what he saw. The door opened, and Snape raised an eyebrow, seeing Syaoran, Natsume, and Eriol there. "A reason you are all late?" He asked. Eriol opened his mouth to speak by Snape stopped him. "Never mind. 50 points off Griffindor. 10 off Slytherin." Snape said. "I-" Eriol was, yet again, cut off. "Where is Ms. Kinomoto?" Snape asked. "She's in the nurses." Syaoran said. "She fainted." He said.

Snape nodded, before the boys went to their seats. Eriol looked over to see Gaara staring at him. Eriol smiled and nodded his head, but Gaara just turned his head. About 10 minutes later, Sakura came crashing into the room. Everyone had a slightly startled look on their faces. "G-g-g-I'm sorry!" Sakura huffed, dragging her feet to her desk, and plopping down, banging her hed on the desk, and catching her breath. "I- EEEEP!" Sakura flew under the desk when Toya came in. He glared around the room. "Professor Snape, has Sakura came by? She ran away from me in the nurses' office." Toya explained. Snape smirked, evil bubbling up inside. "Actually, I did see her." Snape said.

Sakura crossed her fingers, hoping she wouldn't be found. When Toya heard she fainted, he had came rushing to her, and wouldn't stop bothering her. She felt she was bothering him, so she forced herself to act okay, which he caught onto quick, and started to scold her, when she ran from him, yelling about being late for class. And, that's were we are now. "Sir." Harry said, raising his hand. "Sakura went down that hall." Harry said, pointing to Toya's left. Toya nodded his head, and closed the door. Everyone looked over at Sakura who had popped her head out from under the table. "Thank you Kami-sama!" She said. She sat up, but suddenly jumped up. She started to bow to Snape, over and over again, repeating "I'm sorry" with each bow. Snape, as did the rest of them, seemed a little startled, not ever seeing someone act like that. Snape scowled, and told her to shut up and sit down.

Sakura sat down. "Alright, to-" "I guess a stupid girl would come to class even when she's ready to faint. I guess a goody-goody wants to suck up to the teachers." Sasuke said, and everyone shut up. Sakura titled her head. "Oh, stop that. You're just a idiot." He smirked. "You're at you're limit, and you still come to class. What an idiot." He said. "Someone like you, who doesn't do this offen, shouldn't push you're self to the limit." He said, the smirk never vanishing. "Shut up." Naruto whispered. Everyone turned to him. Even Snape wanted to see what would happen. "Shut the fuck up!" Naruto hissed. 'You have no right to be talking to Sakura-chan like that! At least she cares enough for this school to come. So, you have no right to talk you fucked up bastard!" Naruto yelled, banging his hands on the desks. "Oh Naruto, I knew you wanted to die, but so early?" Sasuke said, his eyes turning cold and dark. "We have so much time here at Hogwarts. I think we should calm down, stay away from each other, and let fate show us. I mean, we all know I'll kill you..._this time_." Sasuke said with a smirk. "No, I think Naruto will kill you this time." Gaara said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "He wasn't spending his time following a stalking pedophile freak who has a fetish for little boys. He was training, training to drag you're fucked up little ass back home." Gaara said, placing his chin in his hand. "So, do you have the right to say anything to him? Traitor." Gaara said, and even Naruto dropped his jaw.

"Hmph. Just like a monster to stick up for a monster." He said. Sasuke was now on the ground, a few feet from his desk. Naruto stood at his desk, glaring at him with such a glare, if could have killed every single person in the whole world, just being able to feel it. "What the fuck did you just say?" Naruto said, his face calm, but his glare still there. "A monster-" Sasuke was slammed into a wall. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Naruto hissed, his voice booming off the walls. Sasuke smirked. "A-" Naruto pulled his fist back, and connected with Sasuke's right cheek, so much force, Sasuke went smashing through the wall, and into the next classroom. The class room, filled with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, gasped as Naruto walked towards him. Lee, Sakura, and the other ninjas stared in shock. Naruto grabbed Sasuke robe. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Naruto yelled in his face. Sasuke smirked. "Once a monster, always a monster." Sasuke said. Naruto growled, and head banged him, sending Sasuke to the floor. He kicked him in the waist area, sending Sasuke towards a bookshelf. "Snape! WHAT THE HELL?! Control you're students!" The teacher yelled, seeing blood on the floor. Snape just gaped.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the hair. "I dare you! I dare you to say it one more time! I'll fucking rip you're heart out!" Naruto growled. Sasuke smirked, and his fist sent Naruto hitting the wall near the hole he made. "You're such a weakling!" Sasuke said. "God, what were those? Baby punches?" Sasuke asked, spitting out some blood that was in his mouth. "Pathetic." He said. He looked over at Sakura, who was sitting at her desk, the only one that wasn't near the wall. She was staring at him, fear carved in her eyes. Sasuke smirked, and he saw Sakura jump.

"But, I shall not hit you anymore." He said. They all looked at him. Even Shikamaru, Sakura, Gaara, Shino, hell, even Naruto looked at him with wide eyes. "If the princess doesn't like to see us fighting, then I shall not fight." He said, getting up, walking past Naruto, pushing through the crowd of people, and walked up to Sakura. "I'm sorry Kinomoto-san, if Naruto and my fight scared you." Sasuke said, smirking. Sakura blinked. "But, we boys shall be boys, and boys hold a grudge longer than girls. Please forgive me." He said, bowed his head, and took a seat at his desk.

Sakura sat there, wide eyes. Suddenly, she saw people grabbing their stuff to go. She stood up, using the desk to keep her up. She was stupid. Her legs gave out long ago, and her she was, ready to go to the next class. She turned, and saw Syaoran looking at her, before he turned his head, and walked out the door. Sasuke left, and called out Syaoran's name. Naruto was just making his way to his seat, when he saw Sakura, pale, her knees shaking, and well, her whole body shaking. Being a fast healer thanks to Kyuubi, Naruto was a okay to help Sakura. Eriol and Natsume left, telling Snape they had to go to speak with Dumbledore. Now, the only ones in the room was the about to faint Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, and of course, Ichigo who was looking at Sakura. He sighed, got up, and walked over to Sakura.

"Hold this." He said, hanging his stuff to her. She blinked, smiled, and held onto it. "Place it on top of you're stuff." He said. She nodded, and did so. Naruto and Gaara raised an eyebrow. Well, Naruto's you could see his eyebrow. "Now, pick up both of them." He said. Sakura nodded, and picked up both of their stuff. He bent down, and knocked her feet out from under her, making her scream in surprise, as Ichigo picked her up bridal-style. Naruto gaped, and pouted around he wanted to do that. Ichigo told them to tell their next teacher, who happened to be their division class, that he was taking Sakura to the nurses. They nodded, and Snape raised an eyebrow. As they walked, people stopped and stared at them, some gasping, gaping, choking on thin air, and screaming about him being as perverted as Kon (Guess who?), and jaw dropping, followed by blushing girls and boys. Ichigo opened up the door, and set Sakura down on a bed. "You, stay." He said to her.

She blinked. He told the nurse, and she shook her head, saying that Sakura was just worried her brother would be bothered by her being in the recovery center place. He took his stuff, telling her he'd be back to take her to lunch, and left. Sakura sat there. She soon felt very tired, and laid down to rest.

_She shadow was holding a staff. That's all she could see. A long staff, and some sort of puffy thing on top of it's head. The other two shadows looked like the shaped of Kero and Yue. "_It's probably...it's probably..._" Sakura said in her sleep. Suddenly, the image turned to total darkness. She gasped. She blinked though, seeing a grave yard. She saw figures, standing in front of her, she heard a voice, but didn't hear what they were saying. She saw a hand. A hand grabbing her face. _

"_Sakura Kinomoto." The hand's owner said. "You...shall...be...mine..." The words were paused, as if the person was yelling from a far away place, and he had to stop to catch his breath with each word. _

Sakura shot up from the bed, sweating like crazy. She looked to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing there, shocked. "O-oh! Hi!" Sakura said with a smile. "Are...you alright?" Hermione asked. Sakura nodded with a smile. "I had a nightmare, that's all." Sakura said. "About what?" Ron asked. "I forgot." Sakura said, and they all facefaulted. "It's dinner time." Harry said. "You slept through lunch. Ichigo said you were knocked out when he came to check on you." Harry said. "We came to see if you'd be able to eat dinner with us, or here." Hermione said, but she wasted breath, seeing Sakura jump out of the bed. "I'm...f...ine..." Sakura said, slowly losing her energy. They gasped. "Really." She said. "I'm just sleepy. Besides, Ke- KERO-CHAN! Where is he?!" Sakura suddenly said, whipping her head around. "Tomoyo has him." Ron said. "Oh!" Sakura said.

"Ano...could I lean on one of you, so I don't trip, or faint, or fall...?" Sakura asked. Ron said he's help, and Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning on him as they walked. "Don't worry about me. It's just...I don't have much magical power, and so, when I use magic, it drains me, and I'm out of energy for at least a few days." Sakura explained the best she could. They walked in, and everyone looked to see. "Ah, think you Ms. Kinomoto for joining us." Dumbledore said with a smile. Sakura bowed her head. "Sorry for being late." She said, sitting next to Eriol and Natsume. Mikan looked at her worried. "Are you okay?" She asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Tuck in." Dumbledore said, and food appeared. Sakura took a bite of some food, and yawned. Some people looked at her. "You know, you shouldn't be tired, I mean, you were out cold when I went to get you for lunch." He said. Sakura nodded absently, not really paying attention.

"Sakura-san." Eriol said, shaking Sakura's shoulder so she wouldn't fall asleep. She blinked, and looked at him. "Here, you don't seem to be alright. You look ready to pass out any moment. Let's take you back, and I'll see if I can-" A fork was soon flying towards Sakura. Before it could touch her, Shino grabbed it. Sakura screamed startled, and fell out of the bench, falling to the floor. A knife went for her, she rolled out of the way. "If someone is playing a joke on Sakura-chan, stop it!" Mikan yelled. Giggles were heard. "Awwwwwww, is the cute little girl sleepy?" A voice asked from behind Sakura. She jumped and turned, coming face to face with a smiling girl. She looked just like Chaos, but she was dressed in white.

"Hi, hi!" The girl said. Sakura blinked. "I don't think this is the time but-" "GHOST!" Sakura screamed, tackling the nearest victim, erm, student. The student happened to be Ron, and she used him as a shield. Not helpful. "I'm no ghost! I'm-" The girl disappeared, and everyone blinked. Eriol grabbed Sakura's hand, and began to drag her out. "I think she needs to go back to sleep." Eriol said. He drabbed her out the door, down the hall, and stopped. "Oh! I'm sorry Sakura-san, I forgot something. Wait here." Eriol said and turned, which was when he smirked. He turned the corner.

"Awwww the boy left ya all alone." Sakura yelped in surprise, to see the girl sitting in mid-air. "I'm no ghost." She said. "I know that." Sakura said. "You're a Clow Card." Sakura said, unaware of the bug on her shirt. "Yep." The girl said. "Guess which one." She said with a smirk. "If you can guess, you don't have to fight me. Just say my name, and I'm your's." The Card said. "I'm the twin sister of Chaos. And, I'm the opposite of her." The girl said. Sakura blinked. The opposite of Chaos was...was...was...wa- "HARMONY!" Sakura burst. The girl smiled. "Heehee, yep." The Harmony said, a smile on her face. She turned into her face form, and Sakura smiled. Eriol walked around the corner. "I'm back." He said. Sakura smiled, and nodded.

The rest of the night, Sakura had a dreamless sleep, and woke up, good as new. But, alas, today, they had to learn dancing.

()()()()()()()()()()() -- - - - - - - - - -

Reaper: Did you like it? Hate it? Do you think it's okay?

Naruto: While Reaper is asking you questions, we want you to vote on pairings. Here are some.

SakuraxSyaoran

SakuraxEriol

SakuraxTomoyo

SakuraxHarry

SakuraxRon

SakuraxNaruto

SakuraxGaara

SakuraxIchigo

SakuraxNatsume

SakuraxSasuke

ToyaxYukito XD

-

IchigoxRukia

IchigoxOrihime

IchigoxShirosaki/Ogihci/Hichigo/Hollow Ichigo/Dark Ichigo XD

-

NarutoxGaara XD

NarutoxSakura (Pink haired)

NarutoxHinata

NarutoxSasuke D:

NarutoxNeji

NarutoxShikamaru

NarutoxHermione

-

NatsumexMikan

NatsumexRuka

NatsumexHotaru

-

WHICH WILL YOU CHOOSE?!


	5. Dreams, a talk with Itachi

Reaper: Hi-hi! A new chapter. Okay, next chapter is going to have the first information on the first trail. Don't worry! Also, I'm still looking for pairings. I'm not going to post them up yet, I'm waiting. Also, than you

**Charmane**

**PinkAngelIdolVoice**

**Aiko Sakura Yukimura**

and

**fluffypenguinscandy**

-pant, pant- SUCH LONG NAMES!

Harry: ReaperofDarkness does not own any anime/manga/books used in this fanfiction. She does own the idea, and only the idea.

Naruto: O.o...I read this...why...is -spoiler to the story- acting like that?

Reaper: Shut up and read it, DATTEBAYO! Also, for those of you...who like my other stories, I'll get back to those as soon as I can!

Random Line of the day:

"My name means Fish Cake-ttebayo!" "My name means Mandarin Orange." "My name Weasel." "ITACHI!" "My name means Cherry Blossom. Funny thing is. my hair is pink." "My name means Strawberry-" "BWUAHAHAHAHA." "-or 'He who protects'." "My name also means Cherry Blossom." "My name means Snow Rabbit." "Mine's Princess." "Well you know what?" "What Hermione?" "I don't get a (BEEP) STOP RUBBING IT IN OUR FACES THAT YOU HAVE JAPANESE NAMES!" "...BAKA."

()()()()()()()()RED THE STORY OR FACE THE WRATH OF THE **AMUTO** FANGIRLS! EVEN IF THIS THREAT IS VERY RANDOM!()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_"Huh?" Sakura blinked, seeing a grave yard. She saw a statue of a shinigami. "Shinigami?" She asked. It has it's reaper stick, and was covered in a cloak, and had angel wings. "It is a shinigami!" Sakura gasped. She blinked, "Huh? Is that Harry?" Sakura asked, seeing someone pinned to the statue. His glasses reflected off the moonlight. "Maybe...the glasses and outline of the body is all I can see." She said. She looked around her, but only saw fog, gravestones, and the shadow pinned to the shinigami statue. _

_It all spun, and she blinked when she saw a magic circle in the air. "It looks like Clow Reeds!" She said. The moon and sun were disappearing in. "They're getting sucked into the darkness." Sakura said. She looked to see grass at her feet, and the boy standing on a pole with a long circle at the top, which he was standing on. "A goal post? Why is it so tall?" She asked herself. _

_"Only time will tell. You can't rush a stream, let is flow in the riverbank."_

_"Clow Reeds' voice?" Sakura asked her self. She looked around. "Clow Reed?!" She called to the darkness. "Hello?!" She yelled. "Sa...ku...ra!" She looked around. "Sa-ku-ra!" She heard someone yell. "Sakura!" She heard the voice closer to her. "SAKURA!" The voice was only a little bit away. "SAKURA!!" The voice was right behind her-_

Sakura sat up in bed with a start, looking around. Kero, as well as Hinata, Mikan, and Hermione, were standing around her bed, looking at her worried. "Wha-what?!" She asked, wiping the sweat off her brow. "Are you alright? You were moved around wildly in her sleep, a painful expression on you're face. Did you have another nightmare?" Mikan asked. Sakura blinked, and looked down at her hands. "I'm fine." She said. "I forgot what it was." She said. They sighed, as saw it was time to get up. "Alarm clock!" She heard Mikan yell. She giggled.

Mikan sighed, walked towards she showers to take a nice long- "AHHHHHHHHH! I don't have time for this!" She yelled, running into the showers, taking a quick shower, and running out, changing before she ran down the halls. Everyone blinked at her. "Mikan said she was meeting Hotaru early this morning, so they could hang out." Hermione said. The rest of the girls nodded.

Mikan ran into the hall, seeing Dumbledore, Snape, and the rest of the teachers there already, as well as Hotaru who was working on something. "HOTARU-CHAAAAAN!" Mikan flew in slow motion, trying to hug her friend who she hasn't seen in a while. Hotaru pulled out something shinny, and Mikan gaped when she saw Hotaru's eyes spark. "BAKA BAKA BAKA" went all around the room. "Don't yell in the morning. People are still waking up, or sleeping." She said. The teachers stopped what they were doing, and looked. "MEANIE! COLD HEARTED WOMAN!" Mikan said, tears in her eyes. Hotaru sighed, and walked up to Mikan. She patted her head, and hugged her. "I'm sorry." She said. "Now, sit down, and let's talk." Hotaru said.

Mikan walked over, and blinked at Hotaru's in the works invention. "What's this?" She asked. Hotaru pulled out a chalk board, wore one of those hats with the string on top, and pulled out a pointing stick. "This is Invention #143: Wizarding Wand. The Wizarding Wand allows it's owner to be able to use any spell in the whole world, just by one scan to the brain." Hotaru explained to the readers. "Huh?" Mikan asked. "It scans my head, then I know every magic spell on Earth." Hotaru explained. "Isn't that cheating?" Mikan asked. Hotaru pointed her gun at her. "A-ahahahaha." Mikan said, backing away.

She smiled, and took a seat next to Hotaru, not noticing a certain black cat hiding in the shadows. Hotaru looked over at the door opened.

Ruka walked in, a blush on his face when he spotted Mikan. "Ruka-pyon!" Mikan yelled, rushing to her friend and glomping him. "Hi!" She said smiling. Ruka started to stutter, and blush, looking like a red ball with blonde hair. It was a funny sight. Mikan titled her head, looking at him. "Do you have a fever?" She asked, feeling his head. Ruka stepped away from her, unable to speak. "N-n-n-n-o!" He said.

Hotaru looked over at the teachers to see them smirking. Ah, young love.

Ruka sat down next to Hotaru and Mikan, still blushing. Natsume took this time to come out of the shadows, and walked over to them. "Move out of the way bumble bee print." Natsume said, smirking as the teachers and Mikan gaped at him. "PERVERT! I CAN NEVER GET MARRIED!" Mikan said, crying. Ruka smiled a little, waving at Natsume. Natsume took a seat next to Ruka. "I heard you skipped class already. Same od Hyuuga." Hotaru said. Mikan was glaring at him. "Yeah. What of it?" He asked the inventor. "Nothing." She said. She set her invention, a helmet, on her brain, but stopped, and placed it on Mikan's instead. "I know you need this more than me. Besides, if it goes wrong, I won't get hurt." Hotaru said.

The helmet scanned Mikan's brain, and dinged. Everyone raised an eyebrow. "Done." She said. She ordered Mikan to take out her wand, and told her to do a magic spell. "_Accio_." Mikan said, and a glass of water appeared. She smiled. "I DID IT!" She said. Hotaru gave her a slight smile. Natsume and Ruka smiled as well. "Good. It works." Hotaru said, putting it on her head. "Cheater!" Mikan yelled. "You're cheating as well." Hotaru said with a smirk. Mikan fell silent. "How is you're house?" Hotaru asked.

"My house is great! I'm friends with Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Kero-chan, Hermione-chan, Harry-kun, Ron-kun, Natsume-kun, Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, Ichigo-kun, Chad-kun, and the rest!" Mikan said. "Oh, but that Sasuke kid was a real jerk! He started a fight with Naruto-kun yestarday, and he even got Naruto to punch him through a wall!" Mikan said. Hotaru's eyes widened a bit. "But then Sasuke got all weird, and started to flirt with Sakura-chan." Mikan said, and Hotaru saw Natsume twitch. "Sakura-chan also woke up this morning with another nightmare." This caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Nightmare?" Hotaru asked. Mikan nodded. "She wakes up screaming and sweating. She always says she forgets, but I think she remembers some of it!" Mikan said. "Hm..." Hotaru said. "Hinata-chan and I were thinking someone is messing with her mind, sealing the dreams up so she doesn't remember them." Mikan said. Dumbledore, as well as Toya, over heard this, and thought.

The doors opened, and the Alice Users looked over at Gaara. He nodde his head to them, and sat down. "Why are you all sitting at our table?" He asked. "Because we're catching up with each other." Hotaru answered. Gaara nodded his head. "Dude, what's with the eye liner?" Natsume asked, finally getting the chance to ask Gaara that. A laugh was heard, and they turned to see Naruto walking in. He pulled Gaara into a one armed hug, and smiled. "It isn't make up!" Naruto said. "Gaara just hasn't been able to see before." This shocked the group, as well as the teachers. "Never? Never in his life?" Ruka asked. "Yeah." Gaara answered. Naruto wrapedhis other arm around him and gave him a hug. "YES!" He yelled, sitting next to him. "I got to hug you! FINALLY!" He said.

"Naruto...I really want to hit you right now." Gaara answered, grabbing Naruto by his robe. "Help! GAARA WANTS TO RAPE ME!" He flailed his arms. Gaara punched him, sending him off the bench. "What the hell was that? Was that a punch?" Naruto asked. "You know damn well I can't fight without my sand." Gaara hissed at him. Naruto blew him a kiss. "You know you're so cute when you're mad. EEP!" He yelled, as Gaara slipped sand out from under his rope. "Boys, stop flirting, and calm down." Dumbledore chuckled, seeing a now red faced Gaara and Naruto. "We are not!" They yelled. Mikan blinked. Rukia came in, dragging a sleepy Ichigo and Orihime with her. "Because the regular students aren't here right now, Ichigo, I want to talk to you both, and see how things are." She said. She sat down in the middle of the two groups. "I saw you carrying Kinomoto yestarday. What was that?" She asked. "I also saw that blonde over there, have a fight in our class!" She said.

Naruto looked over, and frowned. "Yes, they had a fight." Ichigo said. Orihime gasped. "Oh my!" She said. "Why?" She asked. "Sasuke was saying mean things about Kinomoto, so Naruto got pissed off." Ichigo said, just as students were walking in. "NATSUME!" Everyone looked over at Mikan who had tackled Natsume onto the floor, looking pissed off as hell. "You jerk!" She yelled. Natsume easily pushed her off. "NOW I'LL NEVER MARRY!" She yelled, running out of the hall. Everyone sweat dropped. "BAKA BAKA BAKA" was heard. They looked at Hotaru. "Even if Mikan is an idiot, I won't allow you to touch her chest. Pervert." Hotaru said, and went after Mikan.

Ichigo blinked. "What kind of people are they? The three of them are very mature. Mikan is the childish one out of the bunch." Rukia said. "Speaking of which, last night-" A scream filled the hall. They all looked over at Tomoyo. "MY CAMERA!" She cried. Sakura, the ninja one, ran up to her. "Are you okay?" She asked. "M-m-my camera!" She said. "Yes?" Sakura asked. "IT DIED!" She cried. Everyone face faulted. "WHAT?!" Sakura yelled. "Now I won't be able to take pictures of Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. As if on cue, Sakura walked into the hall, linking arms with Hinata. "AH!" Tomoyo said, pulling out another camera. "STOP!" She yelled, and took a picture. Everyone face faulted again. "YOU HAVE A CAMERA!" Sakura yelled, a tick mark on her forehead. Tomoyo laughed. "Yes, that camera was for this month." She explained.

Mikan came back, smiling with Hotaru. "Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan! We saved you a spot!" Naruto yelled over to the two girls. They walked over, but not before Sakura gave Tomoyo a hug. She walked to the table, and sat down next to Gaara and Ichigo. Hinata sat down next to Naruto's right, while Gaara took the left. Ron, Harry, and Hermione came in. "My god girl!" Hermione said, sitting in front of Sakura. "You need to start remembering you're dreams!" Hermione said. "Again?" A voice asked. They turned to Eriol. "Yeah." Hermione answered. Natsume took a seat to Hermione's left, while Ron and Harry sat to her right. Eriol took a seat next to Ichigo, while Chad took on next to Hinata. "My, my, Sakura-san. This school must be giving you some dreams." He said. Sakura nodded. He smiled.

Eriol looked at Natsume, who was looking at Sakura, and remembered what they had went to Dumbledore for.

**Flashback Card! RELEASE!**

_Eriol and Natsume walked into Dumbledore's office. "Greetings boys, what do I owe the pleasure to you new students?" Dumbledore asked. "I'm sorry my old friend, but, Mr. Hyuuga has found out about Sakura-chan." Eriol said, his voice more mature. Dumbledore's smile turned into a straight line, and his sighed. "I see. Well, Mr. Hyuuga, I think we owe you an explanation." Dumbledore said. Eriol sat down, and folded his legs. "For one, my am the reincarnation of Clow Reed, a powerful sorcerer in the past. He also went to this school. I have his memories." Eriol explained. "Now, the whole thing about Sakura-san." He said. _

"_Clow Reed, having a giant amount of power, could also see into the future. He would see his death, and everything else. He used his powers, which comes from darkness, to creat Clow Cards. Clow Cards are cards, that are kinda like tarot cards with various magical powers within them. Now, as you know, Kero is not of this world. He was created by Clow Reed, and is the Sun Guardian. The other Guardian, the Moon guardian, is Yue, or in his other form, Yukito._

_Before his death, Clow chose Sakura as the new Card Mistress. Sakura was not yet born at the time, but Clow's magical ability allowed him to foresee most of the future and plan many of the situations that would enable Sakura to succeed in taking full possession of the Clow Cards. This is the reason that Sakura's sealing wand is pink and cute; he wanted to make a suitable wand for the young girl who would be mistress. Now, because this school told students that sorcerers are no longer in this world, Sakura-san has to keep her powers a secret. And so, I wish for you not to tell anyone about this." He said, and none of them noticed a small black bug on Natsume's collor. Natsume nodded. _

"_Also, my old friend, I will be setting up...dangerous tests for Sakura to do, to change the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards." He said. "If the Clow Cards aren't changed, they will lose their powers, and become normal cards. Therefore, as the Mistress, Sakura must change them." He said with a smile. _

**Flachback Card, return to you're normal form, CLOW CARD!**

Natsume sense someone looking at him, and blinked, seeing Eriol smile at him. "Shhh." He told him. Shino, who was watching, nodded mentally. "Huh?" Fred and George yelled. "You're our new love!" They suddenly yelled, causing everyone in the hall to go silent. "She's a trickster baby!" They said. "April 1! Who would have thought?!" They yelled. "S-Syaoran-kun's birthday is on the same day as me!" Sakura yelled. "A Slytherin shares our birthday!" They called. "What good timing to be born on the same day as us!" Fred yelled. "Do you ever pull pranks on you're birthday?" They asked. "N-no." Sakurasaid. "Aw...don't worry! We'll give you a birthday you could not forget!" They said, smiling a smile that could put Orochimaru to shame.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, as she thought of what they would do. "E-hahahahahaha..." She laughed. She looked over at Mikan, who was glaring at Natsume. "Don't you dare." She heard Mikan say. "What can a bumble bee print girl do?" Natsume asked. "PERVERT!" Mikan screamed at the top pf her lungs. Everyone started to laugh. She looked up to look at Yukito and Toya, and blinked, seeing Yukito stand up. "Hoe?" She asked. "Yuki-" Wings wrapped around Yukito, causing everyone to stop, drop their food, and look at him, gaping, as food hanged out of their mouths. When the Wings went to his side, Yue stood there, eyes set on Sakura.

"YUE-SAN!" Sakura jumped from the table. "What are you doing?" She whispered. "This is important, I must speak to you privately." He said, dragging Sakura out the hall. The room went silent. "KERO-CHAN!" They heard Sakura yelled. There was a big pause. "WHAT?!" She screamed. Sakura burst in, ran to her seat, grabbed a few sweets, and ran out the door. "GOMEN!" She yelled. Everyone blinked, while Eriol, wanting to know what was going on, read Sakura's mind, and found out Yue and Kero told her about the clow cards. "That's not a good thing to do." Eriol said out loud. People that heard him looked. "She'll just faint again. You're making her push herself to her limits, my cute little Guardians." He said in a lower voice.

With Sakura-

"Release!" Sakura's key turned into her staff, and Sakura threw about 7 cards into the air. Unknowingly to them, a black bug, a Fly Spy Camera, and a eyeball made of sand was there. "HOLD UP!" Tomoyo said, bursting into the room. She dragged Sakura into the restroom, and pushed her out, making her wear a witch like outfit. "T-Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, blushing. Yue and Kero just blinked. "Okay, I HAVE to record you!" She said.

"The Sleep, The Little, The Big, The Libra, The Create, The Watery, and The Earthy!" Sakura yelled, changing each and every one of them, before falling into Yue's arms. "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said, rushing to her side. Sakura opened her eyes, seeing the newly turned cards dancing around her. "Oh!" She said. She pushed her self off Yue, and pulled out one more card. "The Harmony!" She yelled, changing it, before she was welcomed into darkness.

_Sakura blinked, and looked around her. She sat up, and touched the cold, damp grass she was laying on. "So nice of you to come." Sakura screamed, jumping up and saw a cloaked figure staring at her, a smirk on his face. He pulled the cloak down, showing black hair tied in a pony tail, and red eyes, commas around the pupil. His cloak had red cloads all around it in random places. "So nice to finally meet you, Kinomoto Sakura, Card Mistress." The man said. "I am Uchiha Itachi." He said. "Uchiha? Do you know Sasuke?" Sakura asked, sitting down, as Itachi sat on a headstone. "That idiotic brother of mine? Yes. Has he been causing trouble for you?" Itachi asked, a smirk on his face. _

_Sakura tilted her head, blinking at the man. His voice sounded rough, but he looked, and felt very trustworthy and nice. Sakura smiled warmly at him, making his eyes widen a bit. "Sasuke hasn't done anything wrong, other than get in a fight with Naruto-kun. Sasuke...seems a bit distant, but I think once he gets a few friends he'll open up." Sakura said. Itachi smiled a little. "Has anything gone wrong with you this year?" He asked. Sakura shook her head. _

_"I'm making very good friends. But, that one teacher, Moody-san, I have a bad feeling about him." Sakura said. "Hm...why are you telling me these things? I could be an enemy." Itachi said. "Because, you're a friend now. And friends aren't enemies." Sakura answered. "Once you've greeted each other with a name, you've created a bond between each other." She said. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "I don't know why, but I feel like I've heard those words before. And, I believe they're true." Sakura said. _

"_Itachi-san." "Please, Itachi-kun, or just Itachi. You don't have to be formal...with a friend." Itachi took a moment to say that, how long has it been since he had a friend? _This Sakura girl is very kind. She'll trust anyone without a second thought. How very cute...and dumb. _Itachi thought. "Itachi-kun then. How do you know Sasuke goes to Hogwarts? How did you get into my dreams?" Sakura asked. "One, he told me he was going to Hogwarts. And two, I summoned you into this dream. I have connected you into my dream. So right now, we are in you're mind, or dream, if you'd say." Itachi said. Sakura nodded her head dumbly. "Another question!" She said jumping up. Itachi's corner of his lips twitched, but he restrained from smiling at Sakura's cuteness, and well, denseness. _

"_What is with you're eyes?" She asked. "Oh! But if it's a personal que-" "I was born with the...ability to change my eyes. With these eyes, the Sharingan, as my clan family calls it, I'm able to copy any move, or...magic spell someone can do. It just can't copy a bloodline, something that's like my eyes." Itachi said with a smirk. He wouldn't go to deep into his bloodline. "So tell me, do you have anything special about you?" Itachi asked, jumping off the headstone. Sakura thought this for a moment. _

"_Not really." She said. She was smart enough to not tell much people about her Cards. Even a friend, other than Tomoyo and Syaoran. "Pity." Itachi said. "I was wondering, would you-" _

"_...akura..." Sakura tuned Itachi out, and Itachi stopped talking, hearing someone call Sakura. _

"_...kura..." Sakura blinked, and turned her head in different directions, looking for the sorce of the voice. "I'll see you again, Cherry Blossom(1)." Itachi said, before fading. _

"_Sakura!" The world started to fade, and Sakurawas starting to see light above her. "Huh?" She asked. _

"SAKURA WAKE UP!" Sakura screamed, fell out of bed, and saw Hinata, Hermione, and Mikan giggling at her, as Kerofloated above her. "Geez Sakura, next time, have a dream to wake you up!" Kero said jokingly. Sakura blushed, and sweat dropped. "Hm." Sakura said. "I had a dream." She said. They looked at her. "I remembered it too!" She said. "What was it about?" Hinata asked. "Well, it wasn't really a dream, but this boy, Uchiha Itachi, came into my dream, and we talking." Sakura said, and no one noticed the gasp, or slightly pale Hyuuga in the room.

_W-why would Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, murder of the whole Uchiha clan, want with Sakura-chan? Is it something, that he'd go as far as to go into her dreams?! _Hinata thought, and decided to talk to the group.

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()Congrats, you didn't have to face the wrath of the **AMUTO **fangirls! YAY!()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Reaper: That was cute, I tried to get some others in here, so it isn't just about Sakura.

(1) - Itachi is called Sakura by her English meaning name. Sakura means Cherry Blossoms in english.


	6. Hollows, and Cards, and Curses, oh my!

Reaper: Is this long enough **Aiko Sakura Yukimura**? LOL. Here's a new chapter, it's kinda funny, I was bored, and suddenly remembered Moody! XD. So, why not have fun with him? OKay, I'm still going to have the votes, but, here's what we got as of right now -

SakuraxSyaoran **4**

SakuraxEriol **0**

SakuraxTomoyo **0**

SakuraxHarry **0**

SakuraxRon **0**

SakuraxNaruto **2**

SakuraxGaara **0**

SakuraxIchigo **0**

SakuraxNatsume **1**

SakuraxSasuke **0**

SakuraxItachi **0**

TomoyoxEriol **1**

ToyaxYukito XD **1**

-

IchigoxRukia **1**

IchigoxOrihime **0**

IchigoxShirosaki/Ogihci/Hichigo/Hollow Ichigo/Dark Ichigo XD **1**

-

NarutoxGaara XD **1**

NarutoxSakura (Pink haired) **1**

NarutoxHinata **2**

NarutoxSasuke D: **0**

NarutoxNeji **1**

NarutoxShikamaru **1**

NarutoxHermione **0**

-

NatsumexMikan **2**

NatsumexRuka **0**

NatsumexHotaru **0**

RukaxHotaru **1**

There you go. I counted more than once, because people had more than one vote for a couple. I also voted, HeeHee.

**WARNING: Cussing, and other stuff. BAD GRAMMER! **

**DISCLAIMER: **Hi, I'm the disclaimer, here to ruin people's dreams of owning something they never will. ReaperofDarkness doesn't own any of these animes/mangas/books.

**Author's Note: ALSO, PLEASE REPLY IN YOU'RE...REVIEW, BUT, I WAS WONDERING, SHOULD I BRING IN ALLEN WALKER, YUU KANDEN, AND LAVI INTO THIS ANIME FILLED FANFIC?! PLEASE REPLY. D.GRAY MAN WOULD REALLY HELP VOLDEMORT -cough- Earl -cough-!!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()REVIEW AND READ! WAIT, READ AND REVIEW! Yeah! READ! O.O()()()()()()()()

**Hollows, and Cards, and Curses, oh my!**

Ichigo blinked, and opened his eyes, and nearly screamed, seeing Rukia standing over him, her sword in his face. "I-Ichigo. I have news..." Rukia trailed off. "A hollow. A hollow is in Hogwarts at this very moment!" She said, her eyes narrowing as a shrill cry of a hollow was heard outside. Ichigo sighed, quickly changing into her soul form. He ran outside, Rukia following. Ichigo's eyes widened, seeing two hollows. "The girl!" The cried. "Give us the girls!" They said. "Girls?" Rukia asked. "Give them to us!" The hollow on the right said, charging at Rukia. Rukia jumped out of the way, before slicing the hollow's head in half.

The hollow disappeared, before the other hollow was killed by Ichigo. "Hm. That was odd. They didn't put up much of a fight. Maybe they were targeting someone?" Ichigo asked. "No! That's why they were asking fomr some girls! Geez Ichigo, BAKA!" Rukia slapped him outside the head. Unknown to them, a certain redhead demon vessel was watching them with interest. "But, why would they be targeting girls? Could it be Aizen?!" Ichigo asked. "No...that's why Hollows got past the magical barrior. Ichigo, you're slow!" Rukia said, smacking him again. "Well, sorry for being sleepy at 3 in the fucking morning! God, why couldn't you have done this you're self?" Ichigo asked, slowly walking back to his bed. Rukia caught up with him. "Because, I just thought of getting you." She said.

He looked at her, before shaking his head. "Woman..." He muttered. They parted ways, before going back to their beds. Ichigo walked in, and raised an eyebrow, almost having a heart attack as Gaara looked out the window, his body glowing a pure white color from the moonlight. Ichigo walked over to his bed, and went back into his body. He looked over at Gaara, who was staring at him, his teal eyes glowing. "Um...did I wake you?" Ichigo knew he didn't. He was in his Shinigami form, no normal human could see him...right?

Gaara blinked. "I was never asleep." He said. Ichigo blinked. "Do you usually go to sleep late?" He asked, sitting up. "No. I never sleep." "Never?" "Never...if I did..." He trailed off, and both boys looked over at Naruto, who was starting to sit up. He blinked, rubbing his eyes, and stood up. He walked to the bathroom, and after a minutes or two, he was back out. He walked over, bumped into a wall or two, before falling into his bed. "Gaaawa. Donth' bower peowples while therw sweeping..." Naruto slurred, barely awake. Ichigo and Gaara almost cracked a smile. _Almost_. "I'm not, baka." He said. "Don't use thawt mowth of your's mister! I'w turn this caw around wight now." Naruto said, before the two boys could hear him breathing calmly.

"He...sure is interesting when he sleeps." Ichigo said, a smirk on his face. "Yes." Gaara said. Ichigo went to sleep shortly after that, and Gaara watched his first, and best friend, Naruto, sleep.

"SAKURA! GET YOU'RE LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!" The shrill scream was heard all around the school. Everyone stopped, before shrugging. Gaara and Naruto cracked a smile. "HOE?!" They heard a loud thud, and looked over at one of the tables, seeing Tomoyo giggle. Soon they heard footsteps, and Sakura burst into the room. "I SWEAR! I'M NOT A KAIJUU!" She yelled, pointing to her brother, who smirked. She stomped over, and took a seat next to Eriol.

Hinata came over, and whispered something to Gaara and Naruto. Naruto and Gaara nodded, and got up, motioning for Shino to follow. Sakura saw this, and grabbed Lee, Temari, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kankuro. They looked to Dumbledore, who looked at them, curious. "We'll be right back." Sakura said, and walked out the door. They walked al least a yard away from the door, not noticing a certain snake hanging on the ceiling. "Okay, the thing is, it's about Sakura-san." Hinata said, not stuttering, at least, not while Naruto was beside Gaara, three people away from her, even though her face was still hot, and flushed. "U-um...you see, Sakura-san had a dream last night." The people that have heard of her dreams groaned. "And she remembered it." She said.

"S-she...had a dream. In her dream, someone came to her, and they talked." Hinata said, looking down on the floor. "That person was...Uchiha Itachi." She said, and everyone gasped, will, except for the Sand Siblings. "Who?" Gaara asked. "He is an Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. He works with the group after us. He killed the Uchiha clan, and became a missing nin." Naruto explained. The three nodded. "Why do you think...Itachi would show up in Sakura's dreams?" Lee asked. "Maybe..." Gaara said. They looked at him. "Maybe he's a pervert?" He asked, and they all face faulted. "Gaara, I know you finally show emotions, but this isn't the time!" Naruto said with a sweat drop.

Shino and Gaara glanced at each other, and at the same time, thought the same thing, _Clow Cards_.

With Sakura and the rest, Sakura and Eriol were talking with Harry about the Tournament. Ron and Harry got into a fight, so Hermione decided to stay out of it. "I'll be back." Eriol said, walking towards Dumbledore. "Harry, Sakura." Hagrid said, as they walked to his class. Sakura blinked, while Harry looked at him, curious of what he wanted. "Tonight, I'm going to sneak you a peek at what you're first trial will be." Hagrid said. Sakura's smile beamed, and she nodded rapidly. Harry nodded after a few seconds.

"Well then, we'll see each other later tonight." Hagrid said, and walked to teach the class. "Today, I'm going to show you this odd creator I found a few days ago." Hagrid said, pulling out a pink glowing cat like animal. Sakura blinked, and gasped, senseing the Clow Card powers around that animal. "U-u-um!" Sakura said. Everyone looked at her. "Hagrid! I-I don't think it's a good idea to keep it locked in a cage. W-why don't you just...let it out?" She asked. Sakura inched to the cage. "I agree." Eriol said. Sakura flipped the cage open, not hearing Hagrid yell, and the Clow Card attacked her, sending her to the ground, laughing as the cat licked her face. "My goodness, that cat was a evil one when I was with it." Hagrid said, as Sakura sat up, the cat in her arms.

"M-may I keep it?" Sakura asked Hagrid. Hagrid blinked, before nodding dumbly. She smiled. "I'll be right back." She said, running around the corner, and running into the forest. "Release!" She yelled. "Clow Card, return to you're normal form!" Sakura yelled. The cat turned into a card called "The Slyness". Sakura quickly changed it into a Sakura Card, before running back to the group. She bowed. Gaara and Shino glanced at each other. "Sorry. I let it go into the wild." She lied. Oh, how she hated lying, but she has, around the clow cards. Everyone was silent, and they could have sworn they heard a cry about "Not being able to tape Sakura-chan in her Kawaii moment", just as Sakura came back. They all shrugged, and let it go as a trick of the mind.

"Alright, so, now then, let's move on to you're next class." That next class, sadly, happened to be D.A.D.A. Everyone walked in, whispering about their new teacher. They soon shut up, though, when he glared at them all. "Alright, sit where every you want. I don't care." He said. They sat around, and Sakura found the only seat left was right in front of the teacher. She blinked, and sat down. "Okay, today, we shall be talking about the three Unforgivable curses." Moody said. H pulled out a spider.

"What is one of the curses?" He asked the students. Hermione raised her hand slowly. "Ms. Granger." He said. Hermione licked her lips. "The _Imperio _Curse." Hermione said. "Yes." He said. "_Imperio_!" He yelled at the spider, and started to make it do weird, funny (to the students) tricks. Moody glared at them. "You think this is funny?" He asked as the kids laughed. The only ones that didn't laugh were Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Eriol, Syaoran, Sasuke, Harry, Ichigo, Chad, Natsume, Hinata, Shino, and Hermione. Ron giggled a little.

"This is pure tortuter!" He hissed at them, making them shut up. "How would you like it if you were the spider? Being controlled, being forced to do something you don't want to do." He said. "I could make it jump out a window, drowned it's self, boil in a hot pot of water, let it slide down you're throat, only to sufficate?" He asked, and everyone gulped, just imagining the feeling. "What is another curse?" He asked. Hermione raised her hand again. "Yes?" He asked. "Um...the _Cruciatus _Curse." Hermione answered. Moody nodded. "_Crucio_!" He yelled, and the spider started to make a sound of pain.

Sakura closed her eyes, putting her hands over her ears, the same with most girls in the classroom. Gaara's eyes narrowed, as did Naruto's, and Ichigo's breathing became slower, as he listened to it. Eriol's smile disappeared, and Natsume glared at the teacher. Syaoran glared as well, but he did nothing but look at Sakura, sadness in his gaze. Sasuke smirked, angering Naruto, and Chad and Hinata tried to ignore it. Harry and Ron winced.

Eriol was about to say something when Hermione beat him to it. "STOP IT! Can't you see it's bothering him?!" Hermione asked, moving her hand to Neville. He was oddly pale, and ready to faint. Moody blinked at him, before mumbling something under his breath, and put the spider away slowly.

"That class, was the _Cruciatus _Curse." He spoke. "It brings great pain. You don't need knives, or potions, when you can use this curse." He spoke, and the class slowly went back to normal. "The last curse?" He asked, and Eriol raised his hand this time. "Mr.-" "Please, you can call me Eriol. My last name is hard to prononce." He said with a smile. "Mr. Eriol." He said. "_Avade Kedavra_." He said, all emotions off his face. "Yes, the last, and the worst. The Killing Curse." He said.

So many knew what was to happen. "_Avada Kedavra!_" He yelled, and his wand glowed a green light, and there was silence. Sakura peeked through her hands, and nearl screamed at the spider, on it's back, legs laying limply at it's side, dead. Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes. She felt sorry for the little spider.

Moody picked up the spider, and placed it in his over sized pocket. "Now." He said. He glazed around the room. "Take a moment to breath in, and think about what we're learning today." He said.

Naruto blinked, and looked at all the ninjas in the room. They seemed normal, at the most part. I guess they would be, since they were so use to it. I mean, the spider just died, not knowing it would, in one little second, it died, not pain, no blood, not even being able to get free from it's fate, not being able to beg to live. Such a easy, and slightly calming way to die. Aside from those who, in some way, delt with death before, the rest were pale, and feeling sorry for the spider.

Syaoran looked over at Sakura, who was pale, and her eyes wide, tears threatening to fall down her cheek. _That poor, poor spider. How could people, wizards, witches, HUMANS do such a thing to each other?! _Sakura thought.

"Now," Moody said, getting everyone to look at him. "That curse can not be countered. There is no way for a human to survive it. Except one." He said, his gaze falling in front of Harry. "And he's in this very class." He said. "He survived the great curse. And he's sitting next to Ms. Kinomoto here." He said, looking at Harry, who was sitting next to Sakura. Everyone looked at him, because some random girl was on the other side of Sakura, and he said it was a boy.

_HE LIVED THROUGH THAT CURSE?! _Almost everyone in the room thought. Harry looked at Moody, and gulped. The rest of the class, Moody talking about he curses, and the class took notes.

--

Sakura sat in the commom room, Eriol, Ichigo, Naruto, Gaara, Shino, Hinata, Chad, Natsume, Mikan, Harry, and Hermione sitting around with her. "Where's Ron and Kankuro?" Hinata asked. "I think they went to walk around or something." Hermione said. "I don't like D.A.D.A. anymore." Sakura said. Everyone nodded. "I mean, why would he kill the little spider? What did it do to him?" She asked, as if looking for an answer. "I don't know, but we should go to dinner." Hermione said, and the group walked to the main hall.

--

That night, Sasuke was dreaming.

_Sasuke growled, charging for his older brother. "RETARD! How comes you were in Sakura's dreams!?" He yelled. "You know about that?" Itachi asked with a smirk, jumping out of the way. "SHE DOES TELL HER FRIENDS! Hinata was one of them, and she held a meeting with all of the ninjas. I happened to catch it, and summoned a snake to spy on them!" He hissed. Itachi smirked. "Oh, are you jelous Sakura-chan talked to me more than you?" He asked. "Sakura-_chan_?! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET TO SUFFIXS?!" He yelled, glaring at his older brother. "Oh, she calls me Itachi-kun! It's so cute! She'll trust anyone who's nice to her without a second thought." He said. He sat down on the grass of the woods forest they were in, thanks to Sasuke. _

_"Speaking of which, if you be nice to her, I'm sure she'll warm up to you, then we can start on the plan." He said. "I also heard that Kyuubi Brat is there. Is his other demon friend with him?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded his head. "Then, we'll get the people we need, aside from Harry and that other girl, and we'll leave." Itachi said. "Hold up, who said you'll get Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura?! And what other girl?" Sasuke asked. "I don't know. Some girl who's name has the word _orange_ in it." He said. Sasuke nodded. _

_"But, why do you get Sakura?" Sasuke growled. "I don't think she'll go with Voldemort, and...she'll practiclly fall for me." He said with a smirk. "Oh shut up. She's a little girl, you weird pervert." Sasuke said. "Hey, I'm only in my twenties." Itachi said, offended. "Sakura. Is. Too. Young." Sasuke said slowly. Itachi looked unconcered. "Age doesn't matter with love." Itachi said with a smirk. Sasuke glared at him. "Hmph. Maybe she'll fall for me." He said. "Oh please. You're the emo kid of this story." Itachi said. "Story?" Sasuke asked. _

_"OH LOOK! It's a distraction that will make you forget about the Author's Secret To This FanFic!" Itachi yelled, pointing at a airplan flying by, a banner on it about free mushrooms or something. "FREE!" Sasuke yelled, jumping at the plan. "It's a free food notice! FREE! To _Target_!" Sasuke yelled, and suddenly, the forest turned into a Target. "YAY!" He yelled. Itachi face faulted. "Remind me to never visit you when you're sleeping...I don't want to see what you dream." He said. "What were we taling about?" Sasuke asked, looking down the candy section. "About you saying yes to Sakura will be mine." Itachi said. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Sasuke said, looking at the chocolate bars, not noticing Itachi tape recording their whole conversation. "I'll go then, bye my pathitic little brother." Itachi said, before disappearing. _

--

The next day, the class had D.A.D.A again. Moody was having them go against the Imperio curse.

"You, Ms. Kinomoto." Moody said, and people could have sworn they saw a smirk on his face. Sakura gulped, before standing up.

_Sing us a song. Sing us a sweet song, so we can all hear you're angelic voice. _A voice cooed to her. Sakura jumped, not expecing him to talk in her mind.

She blinked, and started to open her mouth, before she widened her eyes, and closed her mouth. _"I'm so sorry, but I don't feel like singing a song!" _She said.

_Come on. Sing us a song...One little song won't do anything. _

_"I'm sorry. No." Sakura said. _

_It's just a song...Nothing wrong with singing. It won't kill you._

_"No." _

_Just sing a song. _

_"Please, no."_

_SING!_

Sakura flinched, but shook her head, and held a soft glare to her teacher. Boy, was he getting annoying fast. Moody looked a little displeased, but smiled. "Congrats, Ms. Kinomoto, you can go up against the curse." He said with a smirk. Sakura nodded her head, and sat down.

"Mr. Kurosaki." He said, and Ichigo looked at him. "_Imperio_!" He yelled.

_Dance around...spin...to back bends..._

Ichigo blinked. Is this teacher telling him to act like some TuTu wearing freak? Oh hell no.

_"Hell no. Do it you're self." _Ichigo said, and grunted, making people look at him, but looked away, seeing his glare.

_Just dance around...fly around the room, listening to make-believe music..._

_"As I said, DO. IT. YOU'RE. SELF." _

_Just-_

_**"Wha' th' hell is goin' on here?" **_Ichigo and Moody looked at each, and Ichigo's eyes widened.

_Who is this?_

_**"Oh! So ya thi'k you can get ol' King here to do some'thin for yer?" **_Shirosaki asked, awake from all the yelling in _his _King's mind.

_Again, who is this?_

_"It's no one! NO ONE! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND!" _Ichigo used as much force to push Moody out of his mind. Shirosaki shrugged, and went back to sleep, hoping that old man in there wouldn't bother him in the time he was awake. Moody shook his head, and looked at Ichigo, who was looking away from him. "Very good...Mr. Kurosaki." Moody said, and people could heard an ounce of anger in his voice. "Though, I'd like to know what happened." He said. "Oh nothing. Um...split personality?" Ichigo asked, still looking away. "Fine, we'll leave it at that." He said, and went on to the next victim, erm, student! Why do I keep messing up?!

"Mr. Uzumaki." Moody said with a smirk. Naruto looked up. "Um...okay." He said. "_Imperio_!" Moody yelled. Naruto blinked.

_Attack you're little red head friend. _A voice cooed to Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Attack Gaara?! WAS HE MAD?! Gaara would kill him with Shukaku's sand in seconds! That, or just break every bone in his body.

_"HELL NO! I don't have a death wish!" _Naruto said.

_Just a little kick...or a black eye..._

_"Can Gaara's eyes even get any darker? I mean, what, make him go to sleep to get those bags to go away, then punch him? He'll look the same either way!" _

_Just push him down...cast a spell. _

_"...Um...I don't know any-"_

_**"WHO THE HELL WOKE ME UP?!" **_Oh great, Kyuubi was up! Let's party...okay, really don't.

_Who is it this time?! _

_**"SHOW SOME MANNERS MORTAL! I, the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune, or, Kyuubi no Youko, was awoken from my fucking beauty sleep. Unless you have a death wish, STOP BOTHERING KIT!" **_Kyuubi hissed. _**Calm down Kyuu-chan. You have many years to sleep, one little minutes or two isn't going to ruin you're beauty. You're a very beautiful Kistume Mistress, if you ask me. **_Yep. Our great Kyuubi was in fact a girl.

_JUST ATTACK THE RED HEAD KID! _

Naruto flinched, feeling a headache coming. Kyuubi was about to bitch slap the voice, if that was possible, and Moody was bitching about attacking Gaara. Joy, why did it always happen to him?

_"NO. NO. NO!! Gaara will rip my head off!" _With that, Naruto pushing Moody out of his mind, and glared at the poor teacher, while Kyuubi went back to sleep. Moody smirked. "You passed too." He said.

"Potter." He said. He casted the spell, and everyone waited.

_Start to dance to the _WAKA LAKA _song. _

Harry looked at him. "WHAT?!" He asked outloud. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" He asked.

_The WAKA LAKA song! ... Don't you children know anything about good music? "Waka Laka". _Moody started to sing the WAKA LAKA song in Harry's mind. "OH! GOD! NO! NO MORE!" Harry yelled outloud, clunching his head. "THAT'S NOT MUSIC!" He yelled. Now, people are probably thinking _WHAT THE HELL?! _

_Come on... Move you're hips to the beat! _

_"GOD NO! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!"_ Harry said, and pushed Moody out of his mind. "N-never...never sing that song again!" Harry said. "Waka Laka's a thing to play forever, Just to be together (Just to be together)." Many people screamed like a little girl, and started to cover their ears. Sakura smiled. "Moody-sensei! You're so good at singing!" She said with a smile, causing everyone, and I mean** everyone **to stare at her like she was one of those crazt cat ladies. Even Eriol was staring at her. **ERIOL!**

"O-okay...You, Subaku." He said to Gaara.

_Throw you're clothes off, and run down the halls. _

_"...You've got to be kidding me." _Gaara was starting to agree with Shukaku's statement about their teacher being some sort of boy lover. _Like Orochimaru..._ Gaara said, and glanced at Sasuke, who was looking at Sakura.

_Come on, you can keep you're boxers on...just a quick run. _

_**"Oh hell no. No little wizard is telling me to strip!"**_

_"...__**you**__? Um...Shukaku...this is _**MY **_body. You're just the perverted demon inside of me." _Gaara said, smirking at the thought. Naruto and others looked confused.

_Come on...just a quick run. No one but this class will see._

_"I'd rather not."_

_Just a-_

_**"For the love that is covered in chocolate, GET A LIFE! And stop bothering this brat!" **_

Gaara easily pushed the teacher out of his mind.

Everybody else went, and sadly, only Harry, and the tranfer students that went already could break the curse. And so, only the rest of the tranfer students were last.

"Mr. Uchiha." He said, and cast a spell.

_Kiss Ms. Kinomoto. _The voice said, and Sasuke 'couldn't break the curse' and quickly appeared next to Sakura, leaning downand kissing her cheek. Sakura 'HOE'ed, and Naruto pulled Sasuke away from her, Syaoran having his hand on hos throat, Gaara pulling out a kunia, and shoving it near his stomuck. Everyone gaped, and Natsume was about to burn in alive. "It seems Uchiha couldn't fight it." Moody said, and people could feel the smirk he was wearing. Sasuke smirked as Sakura. "I guess I couldn't." He answered, and walked back to his seat, having many people glare at him.

"If Nii-chan finds out..." People who have met her brother mentally shivered. That wouldn't be fun.

"Hyuuga." He said, pointing to Natsume.

_Sing the "I'm a barbie girl" song... _Natsume's eyebrow twitched, and the room suddenly got a lot hotter. Everyone looked back, and they could have swor they saw fire flare around the boy, who was glaring death glares at the teacher.

_"I'll do that when Persona admits he's actually a girl. And that will never happen, so don't ask." _Natsume said.

**In Alice Academy**

Narumi walked walking past Persona's room, when he looked in the crack door, and his jaw dropped, seeing Persona slip off his black coat, showing a bra. "Mii! Everyone was mean to Persona-chan today!" Persona said, taking off 'his' mask, and showing a frowning face. "I still can't believe they all think Persona-chan is a boy! HeeHee! Oh, with Natsume-kun gone, what shall I do?" Narumi back away, and swore he'll never say a word.

**Back at Hogwarts**

Natsume suddenly felt something inside of him go off. His eyes widened. "I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic!" He sang. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled, falling to his knees as everyone stared at him, blinking. "DAMN YOU PERSONA! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A GIRL! WHEN YOU GLOMPED ME, YOU'RE BREAST WAS PUSHED AGAINST ME! I'LL GET YOU!" He yelled, causing people to stare at him, before their jaws dropped. "PERSONA'S A GIRL?!" Mikan screamed, jumping up from her chair. "I said I wouldn't sing that song, if Persona wasn't a girl. God dammit. How ever found out he was really a girl, they shall die." He hissed.

"Um...You, Ms. Sakura." He pointed to Mikan.

_Tell us who you like..._

_"Huh?" _

_Tell us you're crush...someone who hold dear, someone who'd always in you're heart..._

Mikan blinked. She easily shoved him out of her mind using her alice, not intending to, but decided to, because it was fun. "Hotaru-chan!" She said with a smile. Everyone blinked. "What? He asked me to say the person I love. I love Hotaru-chan just as much as Jii-chan!" Mikan said, a cute smile on her face. Natsume looked away from her, a slight blush hiding under his bangs.

"Hyuuga." He said, pointing to Hinata.

_Show us you're best move..._

_"Excuse me?" _

_Show us you're most powerful move...everyone, like you're crush, will respect you._

_"W- I don't understand what you're asking." _

_Let us see what you've got..._

_"I can't fight..."_

_When did I say fighting...? Dancing, sweet cheeks, dancing. _

_"..."_

Hinata blushed, and forced Moody out of her mind, before looking over at Naruto, and fainting. Naruto looked at her. _WHAT ME?! _He asked, and heard Kyuubi's laughter in the back of his head.

"Other Hyuuga." He said to Neji. This didn't take long. One second, and Neji was glaring Moody down to the firery pits of hell. "No." He said outloud, his voice dripping with venom. "I'll do that when TenTen annoucnces she'll be moving to Canada, and will be dating Lee." He said, and in Lee and Pink Hair Sakura's class, Lee sneezed.

**In Konoha**

TenTen blinked. "You know what Gai-sensei?" She asked her sensei. "Since Neji and Lee are gone, I've decided to do something." She said. Gai looked at her, a fuzzy eyebrow raised. "I'm moving to Canada! Also, Lee and I have been dating for at least more than 3 seconds!" TenTen said, and Gai started to cry about his Youthful students growing to youthful to fast.

**Meanwhile in Hogwarts**

Neji suddenly curled over in pain. "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO KARMA?!" He yelled. He got up, and looked at everyone in the room, before walking to the front. "I'M NEJI! I'm a girl-nya!" Neji said, doing a weird, Tokyo Mew Mew Ichigo pose, and winking. Everyone either had nose bleeds, went blind, fainted, laughed their asses off, or in Gaara's case, sheidled their eyes with sand. Even Moody had to crack a smile. "Damn old man's playing with us..." Many said under their breaths.

"Okay, you, secret agent dude." He said, pointing to Shino, and people blinking, thinking their heard that "Secret, Agent Man" theme song play in the background. Shino blinked. He sighed, not wanting to get hit by the curse, so he stood up, not even getting cursed yet, and said to the class. "My name is Shino, and I love girls, cosplaying, and have a secret stash of gag mangas hidden in my room at home. I also love boys, but that's a not-anymore-secret." He said, trying to do something Moody would make him do. The students rolled on the floor laughing.

Soon, the class ended, and the other transfers didn't get to finish up on the curse. "We'll finish it tomorrow." He said, and everyone walked out, either feeling embarrassed, or proud that they weren't infected by the curse. Eriol, Chad, Kankuro, and Syaoran smirked, while, three did, Chad just had a small happy smile, at not being picked to do the curse yet. Syaoran said goodbye to Sakura, and went to his common room. Before Sakura went up, she was glomped by her loving cousin, Tomoyo. "Sakura-chan! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while!" Tomoyo said, a smile on her face. "Oh! This is my new friend." She said, pointing to the bleach blonde haired girl, who was smiling at Sakura kindly. "Her name is Luna. Luna Lovegood." She said with a smile. "Well Sakura-chan, we need to get going. Luna, before we leave, this is Sakura Kinomoto." She said, and smiled. "Hello." She said with a smile, Luna's voice came out like a soft melody.

"She's in most of my classes." Tomoyo said. "She's in Hufflepuff, while I'm in Ravenclaw!" She said. "Bye." She said, and they went their seprate ways, towards their own houses.

That night, Sakura didn't meet Itachi, didn't have a future dream, but had her own dream, a dream of being with her mother.

**xXxXOmakeXxXx**

Shirosaki was sitting quietly in Ichigo's little blue building world, which sadly remdinded Shiro of the song "I'm Blue". The old man, Zangetsu, was on it cane thing as usual. Suddenly, a brown/reddish door appeared, and Shiro jumped up, ready to see who it was. The door opened, and out came a girl, blood red long hair in two piggy-tails, a black kimono with red koi fishes in random places, and red eyes. The only thing Shiro was staring at though, was her red fox ears and her nine red tails.

A man came out, and he had shaggy sand colored hair, yellow eyes with black diamonds in them, and was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, and black jeans. He had raccoon dog ears, and one raccoon dog tail.

They walked though the door, and the door turned into a white color. "Hello." The girl said. "Oh god, boy, don't look like you're ready for war. We're here to talk." The girl said, rolling her eyes. "Here, I'm Kyuubi no Youo. Call me Kyuubi, Kyuu-chan, or Youko." Kyuubi said. "This is Shukaku." She said. Zangetsu looked at them, and nodded his head. "Zangetsu. Shirosaki, stop that, and introduce you're self." Zangetsu said, looking like he always did.

"I'll fuck'n ta'k if I wa't too." Shirosaki said, glaring at the old man. He sat down. "How th' hell did ya g't in here?" Shirosaki asked. "We used our powers to get in here, odd, non human being." Shirosaki smirked. "'M a Hollow." He said. "I'm the great Nine Tails Fox Demon. Out of the Nine demons in the world, I'm the strongest, powerfullest, hottest!" She said, doing a very...hot scene. Shirosaku just looked at her bored. "This is Shukaku, the weakest, ugliest, not hottest demon of the nine." Kyuubi said. "Hey!" Shukaku yelled.

Kyuubi sat down, and looked at Shirosaki. "I'm inside the Kit, Uzumaki Naruto." Kyuubi said. "Subaku no Gaara." Shukaku grumbled. "King." He said. Kyuubi and Shukaku shared at look. "King, eh?" Kyuubi said with a smirk. "I see you already share a relationship iwht you're host." Shukaku said. Shiro blinked, before glaring at the too. "Not lik' that!" Shirosaku growled. "King is jus' th' rul'r." Shiro said. "Fer now." He said. Kyuubi smirked. "Sure..." She said. "So...what's a Ho-" She stopped, when she saw the door flicker. "Oosp. Got to go, bye hun." She said, as Shukaku and her walked through the door, before it closed.

Shirosaki blinked, and looked at Zangetsu. "I like them." He said, and smiled. Shirosaki almost screamed from how nightmarish the, usual emo man's smile was.

xXxXxXxXxXFER SURE MAYBE, FER SURE NOT! I SOUND LIKE SHIROSAKI, HA!XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

DID YOU LIKE IT?!

OH YEAH! I brought Luna in early...way early. Why? Because I like Luna, and it's my fanfic. Screw you if you don't like it! :p


	7. Before the Test

Reaper: **DON'T KILL ME!** I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry it's short! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But, I'll make the next chapter longr! REALLY LONG! DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY! It's just, I have trouble with this chapter. BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FIRST TEST!!

SakuraxSyaoran **5**

SakuraxEriol **0**

SakuraxTomoyo **0**

SakuraxHarry **0**

SakuraxRon **0**

SakuraxNaruto **2**

SakuraxGaara **0**

SakuraxIchigo **0**

SakuraxNatsume **1**

SakuraxSasuke **0**

SakuraxItachi **0**

TomoyoxEriol **1**

ToyaxYukito XD **1**

IchigoxRukia **2**

IchigoxOrihime **0**

IchigoxShirosaki/Ogihci/Hichigo/Hollow Ichigo/Dark Ichigo XD **1**

NarutoxGaara XD **1**

NarutoxSakura (Pink haired) **1**

NarutoxHinata **3**

NarutoxSasuke D: **0**

NarutoxNeji **1**

NarutoxShikamaru **1**

NarutoxHermione **0**

NatsumexMikan **3**

NatsumexRuka **0**

NatsumexHotaru **0**

RukaxHotaru **2**

There you go. I counted more than once, because people had more than one vote for a couple.

Reaper: Again, **IF YOU THINK I SHOULD ADD D.GRAY MAN, PLEASE PUT IT WITH YOU'RE REVIEW! AND AGAIN, I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!! **

**Warning: GRAMMER, AND CUSSING. **

"Dragons?!" Harry and Sakura gasped. They were, as of right now, invisible to the human/wizard/witch eye. "Correct." Hagrid said, and they looked as the drgons blew fire at the cages. "Our first test if dragons?!" Sakura asked again. Hagrid nodded. "Oh. My. Kami-sama!" Sakura said, face palming. Harry's jaw was still on the floor. "Now you two, get going. You shoulnd't be here." Hagrid said, shooing them away. They left, heading for the school.

_It's cool...I've dealt with a dragon before, even if it was really a clow card. But, oh Kami, I don't know much magic spells! How will I be able to fiend of a dragon?! _Sakura thought. _Oh. My. God! Will I be alright?! _Harry thought.

The two parted ways, going to their rooms.

When Harry got to his, he saw Gaara awake, and looking at the moon. "Oh!" He said, as Gaara looked at him. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Harry asked. "Shouldn't you be doing the same?" He asked. "I'm about to." He said, walking to his bed, and laying down. Gaara still sat at the window. "Are-" "I'll go to sleep, you should too." He said. Harry shrugged, before drifting off to sleep. He decided to walk around the school, so he went down stairs, only to see Sakura sitting near the fire.

"Hoe!" Sakura jumped in surprise. "You startled me Gaara-kun." Sakura said, smiling. Gaara took a seat in an arm chair, and looked at the fire. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Gaara asked. She blinked at him, and smiled. "I can't sleep." She said. "The first test is fighting a dragon." She said, looking at Gaara. He was about to answer, when they looked at the boy's staircase, seeing Natsume walk in. "Couldn't sleep?" Gaara asked, and the cat boy nodded. "Join the club." Sakura said with a smile. He took a seat in the arm chair across from Gaara.

"As I was saying, I barely know any magic spells, much less how to fight off a dragon." She said, smiling a little bit. Natsume raised an eyebrow. "A dragon? These magic people are crazy." Natsume said. "Much different from Gakuen Alice(1)." Natsume said. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked, tilting her head. "Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and I came from a school in Tokyo." He said.

Now, Gaara wouldn't know what Tokyo was. Because, the ninja countries were on a small island that was uncharted in any map, about a few miles away from the island of Japan. They still count as Japanese, bu just, were unknown to the world.

"In our school, it's different from most schools." He said, not getting into details. "The same with us." Gaara said. "We're we're from, it's different from how any human would expect." He said. "The Triwizad Tournaments are slightly the same as the Chunnin Exams from where we're from. Three tests, if you past, you're given the title of a chunnin, which is like...going up grade from where we're from." Gaara explained. They nodded. "Heehee, I'm kinda use to all this magic stuff. From where I'm from, I was always attacked my magic stuff." She said. Soon, the three fell into a peaceful silence.

After a while, Sakura became bored. "Want me to tell you're future?" Sakura asked, pulling out her Clow Cards, and Sakura cards. Gaara and Natsume looked at each other. "No thanks." They said. She pouted, but put them away. "Chi." A small voice said, and they looked at Naruto's pet fox he bought. "Oh! Isn't that Naruto-kun's fox?" Sakura asked. The voice walked over to Sakura, sniffed her hand, and crawled into her lap. She smiled. "Do you guys know...it's name?" Sakura asked. "It's a boy, and it's Kyuu-chan." Gaara said. "Kyuu-chan, nice to meet you." Sakura said, petting his head.

Sakura yawned, and stood up. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight." She said with a bow, and walked up the girl's stairs. Kyuu looked back at her, before running up the boys, probably to go to Naruto.

Gaara and Natsume looked at each other. "You know, don't you?" Natsume asked. "I'm good at spying. Same goes for you, Mr. Kuro Neko." Gaara said. Natsume smirked.

--

"Twitch" People inched back in their seats. "Twitch" The air became tighter, people were having a hard time breathing. "Glare" People could feel the heats around the two. "Twitch" Sakura blinked, not knowing what to do. "Glare" Neville fainted from the lack of air in the room, and people were sweating. "Pop" Toya popped his knuckels, glaring at Sasuke. "Smirk" Sasuke looked at Toya, like he was just some little bug.

"I heard you kissed my sister on the cheek." Toya said, and people could have sworn they saw lightning go between the two. Even the Slytherins were backing against the wall with the rest. "And if I was?" Sasuke asked, smirking again. "I can do what ever I want." He said. "And that goes for kissing you little sis-"

WHAM!

Sasuke fell out of his seat, shocked by the sudden attack. He pulled his hand to his now blackened eye, and glared at the man. "The hell?!" Sasuke asked, ready to kill the man. Luckily, Naruto and Shino decided t stop it. "Both of you quiet it!" Naruto said, dragging the fuming Toya away from the emo prince. "Sasuke, shut up, and don't start anything. Toya, awesome job man." Naruto said, patting Toya on the back. This caused many people to glare at him, making Naruto laugh nervously.

He went back to his seat, and Sakura blinked. "NII-SAN! YOU SHOULDN'T PUNCH A STUDENT!" Sakura scold her brother, not understanding why they were fighting in the first place. "Sakura-san." Eriol said. "Just leave it be." He said.

After a class of glares, the bell for lunch rang.

--

"You know..." Ron trailed off, 7 people away from Harry, talking about how Harry was a show-off and such. Sakura tuned him out, thinking about what had happened. Soon, she'll have to fight of a dragon, and she didn't know if she'd be able to use her cards! I mean, out of the 3 she found, plus the other's, how could she seal, and change them all? It's hard, and with her fainting all the time, and Yukito's sudden lack of energy...It was too confusing.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata and Mikan asked, seeing the girl not eating and staring off in a daze. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked. Since being at Hogwarts, Hinata had given up on her stuttering, only fainting or blushing when Naruto was around. "Huh? What?" Sakura asked, blinking at them, causing her friends to frown. "Nothing." They said, and saw Sakura go back into her daze.

_Hm...I wonder what the rest of the cards are. I mean, I have The Slyness, The Chaos, The Harmony, what else? And, I need to change the rest of the cards, or else they'll lose their powers! And Yukito-san has been eating more, and looks like he's going to faint every second! _Sakura thought, close to tears. She hit her head on the table, causing some people to give her strange stares as she groaned. "This is so confusing!" She said.

"Sakura, what's confusing?" Harry asked. Sakura glanced at him, giving him the 'Don't-ask-when-you-have-to-deal-with-the-same-thing' stare. "Oh, right." He said. People raised an eyebrow. "Sakura-chan, is there something you want to talk about?" Mikan asked. Sakura shook her head, causing her to hiss in pain from scrapping her forehead on the table. "I'm fine. Nothing to talk about. Nothing at all." She said. Sakura smiled. She snatched a chocolate filled bagel before the food disappeared, take a small bite of it.

They walked to their D.A.D.A class, ready for hell, erm, I mean, class. Why do I keep messing up?!

"You, glasses, you didn't get picked yestarday." Moody said, pointing to Eriol.

_Tell-_

_"Saa...I'm sorry, but I won't be falling for you're stupid tricks. I've already beaten you're spell. Also, before you become a problem int he future, beware of my powers, and don't harm Sakura-san." _Eriol said, before sitting down, and giving the teacher his 'I'll-kill-you-in-you're-sleep' smile like he always does.

"O-okay... you, glaring boy." He said to Syaoran.

_Tell us who you-_

_"Shut up. I'm not in the mood with that Eriol kid, Getting so close to Sakura like they've been friends forever! I'll show him. Maybe I can, no wait, that, no, this, no, I think that, no, THAT would do perfectly. Mwuahahahaha." _Moody went out of Syaoran's head before he could do anything, seriously thinking that the kid had some problems.

"O-o-okay, you, make-up boy." He said to Kankuro.

_Tell everyone you use you're sister's make up. _

_"...NOT YOU TOO! It is paint! PAINT! Why do people thing it's paint?! Next time someone asks me, I'll say it's someone's bloody from when I killed then! Yes! MWUAHAHAHAHA!" _Kankuro said, pushing Moody out of his mind. Moody was starting to think more than that Syaoran kid had problems.

"You, big guy." He said, pointing to Chad.

_Tell everyone you're actually a giant. _

_"...That's not very nice. Just because I'm tall for my age doesn't mean you can make fun of me." _Chad said, ignoring the voice until it gave up.

"Okay, that's everyone, now, for the rest of class, let us all take notes." He said, and they notes for the rest of class, again.

--

Sakura sighed. Tomorrow was the day she would the dragons! She couldn't even think about it!

Sakura was as of right now, sitting by the fire, as everyone was sleeping. She heard a footstep, and saw Gaara sitting down in a chair to her right. "Hello. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Gaara asked. "Shouldn't you as well?" Sakura asked. Gaara smirked. "I never sleep." He said. Sakura tilted her head. "I was born to never sleep. If I slept...that's not important. I can just never sleep." He said. Sakura made a 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Tomorrow I have to fight the dragon!" She groaned. "I can't do it." She said. Gaara lifted his hand, stopped, and moved it to her head, and patted her head once, before pulling his hand back. "Don't think that. Just think that you can, and you will." He said. "Did you know, Naruto and I use to be enemies." He said, and Sakura looked at his with a raised eyebrow. "I was going to kill him, seriously. I wasn't his blood to be stained on my hands." He said, and Sakura's eyes widened a bit. Unknowningly to them, Naruto was hiding behind the stairs wall, listening.

"But, Naruto beat the crap out of me, and told me that he would be my first friend. He was very positive. He'd never get down, or stop. You kinda remind me of him. You always smile, and never let anyone know you're problems, and think about others first before you're own. I think you'll win, just don't get you're self down." He said, and Sakura smiled at him. She got up, bowed, and hurried to her bed, where she soon fell asleep. Gaara sighed. "Go back to sleep Naruto." Gaara said, and sure enough, Naruto whispered goodnight to him, and went up.

Gaara leaned back. "What am I, a baby sitter what will mak eeveryone feel better?" He asked no one.

--

"Aizen! Tell you're stupid Hollows to stay away from me!" Yuka yelled, throwing a fire ball near Aizen. He smirked. "Of course Yuka-san." He said. Voldemort chuckeled. "I have a new plan." He said. "I heard of those two boys with demons inside of them are at Hogwarts. If I can control them, I can control the demons." He said, causing Tobi to frown under his mask. "Also, other than that Sakura child, there is another child who has the power to cancel and steal other's powers." Voldemort said, making Yuka stiffen, and stare at him wide-eyed.

_Mikan..._ She thought, not knowing Voldemort was reading her mind. "Mikan eh? That girl could be useful to me. But, I'll leave her under you're care. Children are horrible demons, if you ask me." He said. Itachi huffed. "Whatever. As long as Sakura-chan and the demon brats are our's, we don't care." Itachi said. Everyone looked at him. "One, the Kyuubi and Ichibi are our's because it's why we're even in the group." Itachi said, and Tobi nodded his head and Deidara and Sasori agreed, before going back to the topic of art. Aizen smirked.

"There is a girl, she had the power to heal, attack, and make a sheild. It is a very unusual power, someone, not even a person with an Alice, could have. She's also help you." Aizen said. He smirked as Voldemort, well, the small body of Voldemort seemed to nod his head. "We also need the potter boy because he's my ticket to a new body." He said. "I still think all you old perverts have a fitish for little boys." Yuka said. "Why would you ask that?" Orochimaru asked. "I mean, hello! You-you kidnapped a little boy, and you look like some weird dude from America who likes little boys! And you-" She pointed to Voldemort. "Are obbsessed with some kid, and stalks him!" She said. "What about you? You married a teacher, I think, 8 years older than you!" Reo said, and was answered by a punch in the face. "Mind you're own damn buissness! Or am I going to have to teach all of you to get along, like I did for the Uchihas?!" She hissed, and everyone went quiet. "Good." She said, and calmed down.

--

Sakura woke up, and groaned. "Hoe!! Today I have to fight the dragon!" She said, and fell out of bed.


	8. First Test: New Cards!

Reaper: This one is kinda short. Again, **SHOULD I ADD D.GRAY-MAN TO THIS FANFIC?! **

**SakuraxSyaoran 6**

**SakuraxEriol 0**

**SakuraxTomoyo 0**

**SakuraxHarry 0**

**SakuraxRon 0**

**SakuraxNaruto 2**

**SakuraxGaara 0**

**SakuraxIchigo 0**

**SakuraxNatsume 1**

**SakuraxSasuke 0**

**SakuraxItachi 0**

**TomoyoxEriol 1**

**ToyaxYukito XD 1**

**IchigoxRukia 2**

**IchigoxOrihime 0**

**IchigoxShirosaki/Ogihci/Hichigo/Hollow Ichigo/Dark Ichigo XD 1**

**NarutoxGaara XD 1**

**NarutoxSakura (Pink haired) 1**

**NarutoxHinata 3**

**NarutoxSasuke D: 0**

**NarutoxNeji 1**

**NarutoxShikamaru 1**

**NarutoxHermione 0**

**NatsumexMikan 3**

**NatsumexRuka 0**

**NatsumexHotaru 0**

**RukaxHotaru 2**

**There you go. I counted more than once, because people had more than one vote for a couple.**

**Disclaimer: **Hello! I'm the disclaimer that ruins people's dreams of owning something! ReaperofDarkness doesn't own any of the anime/manga/books used in the making of this FanFic. HA! IN YOU'RE FACE!

**Message: Thank you very much QuickStar! Thank you for you're ideas, and for helping me with this chapter! . ALSO, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEW! **

Warning: Grammer, cussing (?), Deidara being **OOC. **

Random Line of The Day:

"A Shinigami a Day keeps the Hollows Away!" "Ichigo, you know that means fangirls kidnapping all the hot shinigamis, right?" "Oh-" "THERE'S ONE!"

Sakura groaned as she saw everyone waving flags around, and people cheering each other. Harry, just like her, were pale. Hermione and Tomoyo came to wish them luck. This didn't go unnoticed by that evil camera lady, who later got schold by Tomoyo about abusing camera. Dumbledore came, and the two girls went away. He held a bag, and told eveyone to pick out a dragon.

Viktor got a Chinese Fireball. Fleur got a Common Welsh Green. Cedric got a Swedish Short-Snout. Harry got a Hungarian Horntail. But everyone gasped when they saw Sakura's. "My, my. You have a very rare breed. A Opaleye Horntail. A mixture between a Antipodean Opaleye and a Hungarian Horntail. A very dangeruous, rare breed." Dumbledore said, and Sakura turned pale. "HOE?!" She screamed over the cheering, and everyone could hear it. She slumped against the wall as Viktor went first.

Viktor's didn't take long. He used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon, and sneek around to get the egg, but the dragon crushed it's own eggs, making Viktor get points taken off for. He did get the egg though. Next, Fleur enchanted the dragon into a magical sleep, before snatching the egg. Ceric transfigured a rock into a dog to distract the dragon, before getting the egg.

Sakura and Harry gulped, and Sakura hugged Harry real quick, and nodded her head, and said good luck. Harry summoned his Firebolt, and started to fly around his dragon, before the dragon's chain broke, and started to chase after the poor boy. Harry flew towards the school, and did fall of his broom, but got it back. He flew towards the egg, and grabbed it, winning him cheers from all over the area. He got back, and Sakura glomped him, happy he didn't get hurt. "You're turn." He said, and she nodded. She jumped down onto the ground, and looked at her dragon.

It's scales were a mixture of black and peraly white, and both colors glowed, making the dragon seem like it was some sort of beautiful creator. Spiked tail, a bronze horn on it's head, one eye yellow, the other eye was a mixture of red and bluem, creating a purplish color. The dragon shifted it's body with grace. Sakura just gaped at the dragon. It was the most beautiful, magestic, rare, calm yet on guard, thing she's ever seen. The dragon looked it's gaze on Sakura, never leaving it.

Sakura gulped, and heard whispers about sending a eleven year old out, and she could see Toya itching to run over and pull her away. She then heard, "Speaking of which, I've never seen Sakura use magic." This caused people to errupt into the topic, and causing Sakura's knees to shake. "Calm down Sakura. Calm down Sakura. Calm dow-" "YOU CAN DO IT SAKURA-CHAN! TAKE OFF THAT ROBE, AND SHOE THEM HOW AMAZING YOU LOOK IN MY CLOTHING!" Sakura fell, and sweat drop as Tomoyo waved a flag, and filmed. Kero was beside her, cheering her as well. People inched away from her. Sakura sighed.

"I'm fliming you!" She said Tomoyo said, and unbottoned her robe. Boy gasped, and started to whistle, while girls yelled at her to not strip or whatever. Sakura threw her robe off her, showing a rather cute outfit. Sakura pulled out a hat and placed it on her head.

Her outfit was a perfect type. Not to fancy, not to plain. Her outfit was a pink and white dress, short in the bottom area, but she had shorts on underneath. The bottoms had white frills, but were easy to move around in. She had on pink shoes that laced up her legs, and stopped at her knees, where the dress ended at. The bottom was outlined with stars, and glitter. The top was a tank top, with a mini cloak that buttoned up with one star botton. On the middle of her chest, was a big yellow star. Her hat was pink, and had a star in the front. Her hat had little tails, that touched her back, and at the point, were little stars as well.

"I was going for a star theme!" Tomoyo said as people stared awe struck at Sakura, who was blushing. She sighed, and pulled out her staff. "Dumbledore-sensei, may I please?" She asked, almost pleading at the head master. He chuckled, and nodded his head. "I think the wizarding world should get a wake up call to new things!" He said, and everyone looked at Sakura confused and curious. She breathed in a big breathe of air, and exhaled it out. She closed her eyes, and re-did this again, before she heard the "Go". Sh snapped her eyes open, and threw her key into the air.

Suddenly, wind started to blow around Sakura as her key started to spin. A magical circle formed around her.

_"The Key that hides in the power of the Stars!" _

Sakura staff started to glow, as she wind blew stronger. "Where is this wind coming from?!" Someone yelled, but no one answered that person.

_"Show you're true form before me!" _

Sakura was slowly lifted off the ground by the wind, as the staff seemed to grow longer, and it changed into a small staff.

_"I, Sakura, command you under our contract!" _

The wind grew more powerful, as her eyes became more strong looking.

_"RELEASE!" _She yelled, and the wind stopped, the magical circle disappeared, and when the dust cleared, Sakura stood with her star staff. She twirled it, and held it in front of her, ready for the dragon to come. Many things happened at once. Students gasped, Eriol smirked, Gaar, Natsume, Shino, Syaoran, and Tomoyo acted normal, and people started to ask who, or what she was.

Sakura pulled out two cards. "The Fly!" She yelled, throwing it in the air, before hitting it. She grew wings, and flew off the ground, just making her angelic appearance more, well, angelic. People gasped. The Horntail gense kicked in, and the dragon growled at Sakura, before shooting fire at her. She threw her next card into the air. "The Watery!" She yelled, and Watery stopped the fire from attacking Sakura. The dragon threw it's tail at Sakura, hitting her. She screamed as she fell to the ground, causing people to scream, gasp, and grow angery. Sakura shakenly stood up, and held her arm which got hit by the horned tail.

She panted, as she pulled out another card. "The Dash!" She yelled, changing it into a Sakura Card, making her stagger a bit, and ran towards the dragon, only to be it by the tail again. She hit the wall, and fell to her knees, giving a loud hiss of pain. She struggled to her feet again as everyone watched, wanting to help her. Even Tomoyo was gripping the camera hard, hard enough to break it that is.

She thought for a moment about what card she could use on it, but was pulled out of her thoughts when fire came at her. "The Sheild!" She screamed, panicked, and changed the Card into a Sakura Card, causing her knees to gie in a little. She used her hand to suport herself as she pulled her self up. The sheild got the fire away from her, and changed back into a card. She suddenly thought of something. "The Twin!" The yelled, changing that card into a Sakura Card, which make her fall to her knees, panting. The card, or cards, if you will, helped her to her feet, and gave her a concerned look. She smiled at them, "I'm fine. Can you two change into me, and try to get the dragon away from me? Don't get hurt please." She said. They nodded, and changed into Sakura, running at the beast. The dragon fell for the trap, and Sakura used Dash to get behind the dragon, and grabbed the egg, before running back in front of the dragon.

Everyone cheered, and clapped, and the twim cards disappeared, when suddenly, the dragon charged at Sakura, and the chain holding it back snapped. Before anyone could move to help the ready to faint girl, a cage appeared around the arena. They looked up to see a little boy sitting on top of the cage, laughing childishly. He had silver hair, red eyes, and was wearing a silver/white cloak. The dragon roared, before swinging it's tail into Sakura who was too weak to fight anymore. She slammed into the wall with a painful cry, and struggled to get up again.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Naruto, Gaara, Natsume, Mikan, Hinata, Chad, Ichigo, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Yukito, who had changed to Yue by now, and Toya screamed. Kero ran towards the cage. "Stop you little plush toy!" Someone screamed, but fell silent when Kero changed into his true form. He went head first into the cage, not even breaking it. "OI!" He yelled to the boy. "THE HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" He yelled. "SAKURA-SAMA IS HURT YOU DAMN CARD! UNDO THIS CAGE!" Kero yelled. Yue flew over to him, seeing the cage was only around the battle field, and the crowd of people were outside.

The dragon spat fire at Sakura. "SAKURA!" Everyone yelled.

_"Please be safe!" _A voice said around Sakura. "The-The Sheild!" Sakura yelled, and the sheild guarded Sakura, before she passed out.

Everyone looked as Sakura passed out, and the card returned to it's card form. The boy on top of the cage laughed.

_"Please stop my idiotic brother! Please! I don't want you hurt! Wake up! Seal us! Wake up! WAKE UP!" _Sakura jolted awake, and looked to see a girl standing in front of her. She look just like the boy, but she was a pink color. "Please wake up!" She said. "Seal us! Seal us and get help!" The girl said, tears pouring down her face. "SAKURA-SAMA!" She cried, making people shut up. "SEAL US! GET HELP!" She cried. Sakura struggled to get up, just as the dragon was about to charge at Sakura, pure rage blinding it's senses about where the poor dragon was. _The dragon...a spell was placed on it! It was enchanted! _She thought, and the girl helped her stand up.

"JUST SAY OUR NAMES!" The girl screamed. "Clow card, turn to you're original form! CLOW CARD!" She yelled. "THE FREE!" She yelled, and the girl smiled as a tear fell. The girl turned into a card. "THE CAGE!" She screamed, her one knee giving in. The boy stopped laughing and frowned as he turned into a card. The cage didn't disappear though, and the dragon was heading her way fast. Sakura held her arm that was dripping blood on the ground, and threw a card in the air. "THE FREE!" She screamed, turning yet another card into a Sakura Card. The free flew out, and made the cage disappear. "THE CAGE!" She screamed, calling to her knees as the world grew dark around her from changing Cage into a Sakura Card. "MAKE A CAGE AROUND THE DRAGON!" She screamed, just as the world went dark.

Cage made a cage around the dragon, and went to Sakura's side. Cage turned back into a card, just as the wizards jumped down to help Sakura. Toya beat all of them to her, and picked her up. "Oi! Sakura! Sakura!" He yelled, as the teachers tried to control the dragon. The cage went away, but they already casted a spell to stun the dragon, sending the dragon to the ground. Toya shook Sakura, trying to get her to wake up. "Sakura!" He yelled. The teachers went to check on her. "Her arm is bleeding!" Minerva gasped. "She's outcold!" Snape said in a loud voice.

_Sakura opened her eyes, and binked seeing she was laying on something soft. She sat up, but blinked back the dizziness. She looked around her, and saw Itachi's cloak on her. She looked to see Itachi along with two boys, one looking like an older version of Gaara, the other looking like a girl. "You were right Itachi! The girl is cute!" The blonde haired boy said. He walked over, and bent in front of Sakura, checking her out. "You're so cute! I want you!" He said, huggin the poor girl. "I'm Deidara!" Deidara said with a smile. "I-I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you." She said, bowing her head. She looked at her arm, and saw it was patched up. _

_"Now tell me Sakura-chan." Deiara said in a sing along song voice. "How did you get that wound, if I may ask." He asked. The other boy looked at her. "Oh! I'm Sakura," She said to the boy. "And I got this from fighting a dragon." She said. Deidara;s eyes narrowed a bit as he smiled. "I'm Sasori." The boy said. "You're so lucky!" Deidara said, poking Sakura in the forehead. "You get to see Sasori-san in his real form-un." He said. "Hoe?" Sakura asked cutely, tilting her head. Deidara glomped her into a hug, causing Sakura to flail her arms. _

_"Deidara! Get off the girl." Itachi and Sasori said at the same time. "She's too cute-un!" Deidara said, but let go. He sat down next to her. "Did you win the fight?" Sasori asked. Sakura nodded. "Oh yeah, my older brother punched Sasuke-kun." She said to Itachi. "Sasuke got cursed by the Imperio curse, and was controlled, and kissed me on the cheek." Sakura told him, making Itachi nod. "My foolish little brother. Now, the reason we called you here." Itachi said. _

_"Don't mind us, we're just watching." Sasori said, Deidara sitting next to him now. "Who do you chose? Sasuke, or me?" Itachi asked. Sakura blinked. "Hoe?" She couldn't stop herself from asking, only to get glomped by Deidara again. "Itachi! Just leave her alone! She's a kid! And besides-" _

"...kura!"

_Sakura blinked and looked up. Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara disappeared, Deidara waving goodbye. _

"...Akura!"

"Sakura...!"

"Sakura!"

"SAKURA!"

Sakura opened her eyes, and blinked, looking around her. Syaoran, Tomoyo, Yukito, Toya, and Kero were around her. "Wh-what?!" She asked trying to sit up. Toya helped her get into a sitting position. "Sakura, are you okay?!" Tomoyo asked, and hugged the girl, tears falling. Sakura hugged her. "Yes, I'm fine. Sleep...y...but...fi-ne." Sakura said, her eyes becoming heavy. "Alright you guys, out! Ms. Sakura needs her sleep." A voice said, before Sakura fell back to sleep.

--

After a week of sleep, and healing, Sakura was let out of the nursers place. Harry had came by, and gave her a hint about taking a bath with the egg, because when Sakura had tried to open it, all she heard was a ear bleeding scream.

No one bothered her about her powers, and no one asked her about what she was. They were currently in the hall, eating.

"Hermione-chan, Hinata-chan, Mikan-chan..." Sakura said, making them look at her as she ate some ramen. "I was wondering...Harry-kun said Hogwarts has a bath?" She said, making the boys blush, and ignore the conversation. "Yeah." Hermione said. "Could you guys come with me to the baths tonight?" She asked, looking down. "Sure! I'll be like a hot springs!" Mikan said, and only Hermione didn't understand.

--

Later that night, the girls came to the baths, and Sakura carried the egg. "I'm opening it underwater. Come under with me." She said, and they all nodded. Sakura opened the egg, and the girls flinched as they heard the screaming for a moment, before they all went underwater. They blinked, and gasped, hearing a melody come from the egg.

The came above, and smiled at each other. "I think we got a good hint." They all said. "Thanks for letting us see too Sakura." They said. Sakura set the egg down on the side, all closed up, and smiled. "Let's relax! Kami-sama knows we need it!" She said, and they all relaxed in the pool.

After there little bath, they went to the room, where they stayed up and talked. "Um...Sakura." They said. "Could...we see all the clow cards?" They asked. Sakura smiled and nodded, pulling out her cards and laying them down for the girls to see. Kero stood beside her, explaining each card. The girls talked, and Sakura told them some of her stories having to get the cards. They gasped and laughed at the stories. Soon it was time to go to bed, and they did just that, having there fill of fun for one day.

_Sakura looked around her. She blinked, clearly seeing Harry tied to the Shinigami grave marker. Black monsters with white masks stood around the grave yard, and Sakura saw Mikan laying on the grass near a woman's feet. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, and a few other people were standing by the woman, smirking. Sasuke stood near them, hold some sort of knife. She looked in front of her, and saw Naruto, Gaara, That Sakura girl, Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Natsume, Ichigo, Syaoaran, Eriol, Yue, and Kero standing around her, as if protecting her. Then she heard it. _

_"Card Mistress. You shall be mine." She looked behind her, and saw a hand reach out for her. Her eyes widened, and her throat became dry. She tried to back up, but she couldn't move. The other's didn't seem to notice the hand coming towards her. It grabbed her wrist, and gave a tight squeeze, before she screamed. _

Sakura jolted upwards, panting. Mikan had woken up from Sakura screaming, and saw Sakura had her knees pulled to her chest, and was shaking, her head on her knees. "S-Sakura-chan?" Mikan asked, walking towards her slowly. "I-I don't know what it was!" Sakura cried, and Hermione and Hinata woke up. "I woke up! It was on my arm!" She said. Mikan grabbed Sakura's arm that wasn't around her knees, and pulled up her sleeve, and gasped, seeing a red hand print. "It looks to big and boney." Hermione said, looking over Mikan's shoulder.

"Should we tell the teachers?" Hinata asked. They nodded, and hurried down stairs, only to meet Gaara. They gasped, and Gaara raised a non-existing eyebrow at them. "Teacher." They said, and hurried down the hall. Gaara looked back at them, his eyes glowing in the fire.

The girls hurried and nearly screamed and Minerva touched Mikan's shoulder. "Girls! What are you-" She stopped, seeing Sakura shaking. "What's wrong with her?" She asked. They showed the teacher her arm, and she gasped. "We must show Dumbledore." She said, and lead the girls to his office.

Once there, Dumbledore was surprised to see the girls, and asked what was wrong. "Ms. Kinomoto woke up with this on her arm." Minerva said, showing Albus her arm. He's smile faded a bit. "What could this mean?" "It means someone with poweful magical force is after Sakura-san." Everyone turned to Eriol. "Good morning. It's time to wake up right now." He said with a smile. "I think you girls should do change before any bodys see you in you're night wear." The girls blushed, and looked down at their clothes, quickly rushing down the hall, only passing some of the ninjas, shinigamis, Ruka and Hotaru, and Draco, who looked back at them, and saw they were running, while pulling Sakura's un ingured arm.

"What does this mean, my friend?" He asked. "I suspect someone is after Sakura-san because of the cards." He said, and noticed Gaara came in through his sand. "Sorry to come in unwelcomed." He said, but Dumbledore smiled. "As you know Dumbledore-san, I can't sleep." Gaara said. Dumbledore nodded. "While I was awake, I sensed a dark magic past the common room. I thought nothing of it." He said, and Albus's smile turned into a frown. "I was hoping no one would be after anyone else other than Harry." He said.

"But, I think some sort of evil is after Ms. Kinomoto." He said.

"Alright. This is what we'll do..." He trailed off, just as everyone was getting ready for a new day. But, "Sakura-chan!" Mikan gasped. Sakura blinked at her, her cheeks flushed. "You have a fever!"

**xXxXxXxOmakexXxXxXx**

**Life of the Artists:**

Sasori growled, wearing his puppet outfit. "Sasori-sensei-un." Deidara said, pointing Sasori's head. "Why is it that we only appear in the 8th chapter, when Itachi comes in like, the 5th?! We all know the fangirls love us more, and I mean, us, as in, a **pair**." Deidara said. Sasori growled again, thinking of ways to kill Deidara.

"Hey, Deidara, Sasori, stop flirting and get over here. I'm going to visit Sakura-chan. Do you want to come?" Itachi asked them. Deidara nodded, while Sasori thought along the lines of _I wonder how many different ways I could kill Deidara. So many to chose from. But, you have to make it beautiful, like I piece of art! _Sasori thought, smirking. "Coming." He thought, and took off his puppet costume, making Deidara's jaw drop. "I like that hunk of art!" He said to Itachi, who rolled his eyes.


	9. Dreams tell all: Important Info

Reaper: 'Ello everyone! How are ya? I just noticed I have a lot of stories! And I need to update them! XD! God! Okay, one) I might need a beta...but I have no idea how to get one. Two) I'm going to have a vote at the end of this chapter on some ideas for the future chapters-nya!

Disclaimer: Hello! I'm the disclaimer that ruins everyone's chances and dreams of owning something they will never own! ReaperofDarkness does not own the anime/manga/books used in the making of this fanfic.

Claimer(!): Lo-Li-Ho! I'm the claimer, here to cheer people up about the diclaimer, letting them claim something that they can claim! ReaperofDarkness owns the plot...and brains of this fanfiction.

()()(()()()()()()()READ ON BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WANT TO!()())()()()()()()()()

**Recap:**

_"Sakura-chan!" Mikan gasped. Sakua blinked at her, her cheeks flushed. "You have a fever!" _

Sakura blinked. "And?" She asked. "I've missed enough school, please keep it quiet!" Sakura asked, bowing with her hands in front of her. Mikan pouted. "No. Someone will find out sooner or later, and you'll get scold." Mikan said, her arms crossed. Hinata and Hermione stood in the background, sweat dropping. "Mikan-chan, I'm fine! Really!" Sakura said, a smile on her face. She pumped an arm in the air. "See?" She asked, before swaying to the side. "Ah!" Hinata caught her before she fell. "I'm fine!" She said, her eyes in a swirly like state.

Hinata, Mikan, and Hermione couldn't help by laugh. "Alright. But, we'll be keeping an eye on you for the whole day!" Hermione said, smiling a bit. "You better act normal, or I'll seriously drag you to the nurses." Hinata said, wagging her finger at Sakura. Sakura sweat dropped, and nodded her head. They got dressed, and headed down stairs. Gaara and Eriol were talking, bu glanced at Sakura, who seemed to be in a daze. "S-sakura!" Hermione said, before Sakura hit the wall. Sakura took a step back, and laughed nervously. "I'm fine!" She said, seeing Hinata and Hermione raising an eyebrow.

Naruto came in, and walked with them to the grand hall. "What's with Sakura-chan?" He asked, Harry and Ron walking next to him. "N-nothing!" Hinata said, and hurried to Sakura's side. "Sakura-chan! Wall. WALL!" Mikan said, but it was to late.

WHAM!

Sakura rubbed her head. Mikan choked down a laugh. "Baka!" She laughed, and grabbed Sakura's hand. She helped Sakura up, and pulled down her sleeve. "The mark is gone. That's good." Mikan said thoughtfully. Sakura blinked. "Of course!" Sakura said.

They walked in, and some people looked at Sakura. "Sakura! Table. TABLE!" Hermione warned, but Sakura banged into the table. "Ah!" She yelp in pain. Hinata and Hermione burst out laughing. "Baka!" Mikan said, helping Sakura up. Everyone blinked. "Um...Sakura's being a klutz! That's all." Hinata said, and helped Sakura sit down. Sakura hit her head on the table, and laid there. People blinked. "What's with the kid?" Ichigo asked. "I'm hungry!" She growled. Mikan giggled.

"Is she sick?" Gaara asked, taking a seat in front of her. "I'M NOT SICK!" She yelled, jumping up. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and blinked at her. "I'm tired!" She said. She sat back down, and banged her head on the table. "Food..." She said.

The Gryffindor table suddenly felt a shadow over them, and saw Tomoyo standing over them. She grabbed Sakura, and hand her face her. She placed her forehead on Sakura's, which made some boys and girls go "Ew". "Ha! I was right!" She said, pulling back from Sakura. "Toya-san, Sakura-chan has a fever!" Tomoyo said. Sakura snapped her eyes open. "It's a lie! I don't have a fever!" She said, and tried to get out of Tomoyo's grip. "I think you need to take her to the nurses." Tomoyo said. "I don't have a fever! I've missed to much class! Don't lie!" Sakura said, clawing at thin air trying to get free. Toya looked up at them from the book he was reading.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Before Tomoyo could say anything, Hermione and Mikan slapped a hand over her mouth. "Nothing's wrong! Tomoyo was saying that Sakura think's you're the best brother in the world!" Mikan said, and hurried Tomoyo to her own table. Hermione helped Sakura sit back down while everyone stared at them. Toya raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Weirdos." He said, and people face faulted. Sakura laughed nervously, and started to eat.

Sakura munched on some fruit, before sighing. Eriol raised an eyebrow. "I'm not hungry." She said. Mikan fell out of her seat. "You have to be kidding me! You were just whinning over food!" Mikan said, eating some eggs. "Gomen." Sakura said. She placed her head down on the cool wood. "Maybe I'll be hungry later." She said, and grabbed a napkin of some chocolate filled bagels. She put them in her purse, and nearly screamed when a fuzzy yellow paw grabbed at the napkin.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura said. "Oi, Sakura!" Kero said, and started to stuff his face with food. Ichigo started to poke him, and Mikan laughed when Ichigo jumped up, waving his finger around, Kero yelling at him with his mouth full of Ichigo's flesh. "Damn plush toy!" Ichigo yelled. Sakura blinked at them in a daze. Natsume and Eriol raised an eyebrow. "Sakura-san, shouldn't you be in bed? You have a fever." Eriol said. "I'm fine." Sakura said, crossing her arms over her chest. Eriol sighed mentally. If the girl wasn't going to listen willingly, he'll have to force her.

He touched her shoulder, and everyone blinked when Sakura instantly fell into his arms. He picked her up. "Dumbledore-san! Sakura-san fainted!" He said, and people could have sworn he smirked for a second. Dumbledore laughed. "She still must be tired. Take her to the nurses office please." He said. Eriol nodded, and carried Sakura to the nurses, and people could feel the fire around Syaoran as he glared at the mature sorcerer.

The hall went quiet as the two left. Sasuke scowled. "Stupid little bastard." He said. Naruto somehow heard him, and slammed his hand on the table, glaring at Sasuke from across the room. "Say some Emo King?!" He yelled. Sasuke stood up, and glared at Naruto. "What did you say Dobe?!" Sasuke growled. "I think I asked what you said about Eriol?! Got something to say to him, say it to his face, or mine! I won't let a traitor mess with my friends!" Naruto growled, and threw a kunai at him. Dumbledore stood up.

"SHUT IT OLD MAN!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled at the same time, causing Dumbledore to sit back down as fast as he stood up. "I'm a traitor? What, a man can't get power?" Sasuke asked. "You went with a Micheal Jackson look alike! God knows he's raped you! SAUCEGAY!" Naruto yelled, flicking Sasuke off. "FUCKING BASTARD!" Sasuke started to walk towards Naruto, as Naruto did the same. "You want a fight?" Sasuke asked, a foot or so away from Naruto. "You sure you can win it?" Naruto asked. "If we saw a flashback, we could all see that I won our little fight to the death." Sasuke said.

"You were out cold, had a hole in you're chest! I was awake, and I could stand!" Sasuke said. "The hole healed! You could barely walk!" Naruto hissed. "You're just some stupid little demon! You cheat at being strong!" Sasuke said, sending a fist at Naruto. Before anyone could stop them, a wall of sand hit Sasuke's fist, sending Sasuke back a foot or two. Everyone blinked as Gaara walked in front of Naruto. "I don't know, and I don't care what happened in you're village to make you run away from it." Gaara hissed. "But I do know, if I wanted to let you're blood mix in with my sand, then I thought of you as a great enemy." He said, and some people gasped. Eriol walked in, but kept quiet.

"But, if you mess with my first, and only friend, I swear, I'll let loose and kill you without a second thought. Watch you're back Uchiha. Being the 'oh-so-last' of the clan won't help you here." Gaara said, venom dripping off his each word, each letter he said. He gave Sasuke a cold glare, before grabbing Naruto's wrist and pulling him out of the hall, muttering something about 'Letting Shukaku rip him apart' or something like that. He pushed Naruto out the door, nodded his head to Erio, and turned to Sasuke. "Remember, you're weak. Naruto is much stronger than you. Oh, and Uchiha," Gaara said. "Next time, don't give in to the name calling. Just shows you care what people think about you." He said, and walked out.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all of Gaara and Nauto's friends started to clap, and cheer, whle Sasuke hissed, and stormed out of the hall, yelling about 'killing all red head, panda faced freaks in the world'. All the teachers seemed a bit shocked, seeing that was the most Gaara has ever talked. Shino smiled under his coat.

Hinata started to shift in her seat a few times, which everyone noticed. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Mikan asked. "Um...u-um-...N-N-Naruto-kun's birthday! It's- it's tomorrow!" Hinata said, blushing while stammering, AGAIN. Shino nodded his head. Eriol blinked. "Shall we have a party for him?" He asked. Hinata smiled brightly. "I think he'd like that. Actually...he's never had a birthday party..." She said, and Shino nodded again, and people could have sworm they saw him frown.

Hermione blinked. "Then a birthday party he shall have!" Hermione said, and giggled, thinking about what she could do. Mikan, Shino, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ichigo, Chad, Neville who happened to be by them, and anyone else by them scooted away, afraid of the girl and her scary giggles. "Hinata, Mikan, could you help me plan this?!" Hermione asked, jumping up, stuffing the last of her toast into her mouth, and looking at the girls. They followed her out the room, giggling so scary, even Snape shuttered.

After they left, Shino spoke up. "What could we get him?" He asked. Harry and the boys looked at each other. "He likes neon orange, ramen, ninja stuff, and apparently magic now." Shino said. They all gaped at him. "That's the most you've talked!" Ron said, and Shino sweat dropped. "Hm. I wonder." They said together. "Speaking of which, when are you're birthdays?" Fred asked them.

"Mine is January 23rd." Shino said. "Mine's July 15th." Ichigo said. "Mine is November 27th." Natsume said. "Mine is April 7th." Chad said. "Naruto's is October 10th. Gaara's is January 19th. Hinata's is December 27th." Shino said. "January 1st for Mikan." Natsume said. "Hermione's is September 19th. Harry's is July 31st. Mine's March 1st." Ron said. They all nodded. "So, then we have Natsume, then Hinata, oh, and I guess we should have Hermione's with Naruto's! Then Mikan, Gaara, Shino, mine, Sakura, Chad, Ichigo, and then Harry." Ron said. They all nodded again.

"I guess we should go." Harry said, as everyone began to go to their classrooms. "Yeah." Ichigo said, getting up.

--

_Sakura saw the hand wrap around her body, and saw it was a young man with orange hair, but had weird eyes, and had black bolt like things on his face. She heard a spell be casted, and her body jolted, before she fell limply into the man's arms. He wore the same cloak as Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara. He jumped, and was now standing in front of the group and Harry, who gasped. He set her down, and leaned her against a grave marker, where she stared soullessly at them. She couldn't move her body, think, speak, do anything. All she could do was stare at them like a doll, but she could breath. _

_She saw out of the corner of her eye, Sasuke sitting down next to her. He grabbed her chin, before licking her cheek. She saw Naruto grow angery, and scream at him, but his voice fell to deaf ears. Why couldn't she hear anything? She knew a spell hit her, but why can't she see anything? She felt Itachi pat her head, and he titled her head upward to see his smirking face. _

_He dropped her face, and she stared at the ground. From how she was leaning on the grave marker at the moment, it looked like she was a human doll. One to stare at forever, like an angel on display. She saw some sort of fat old man grab Harry's wrist, before cutting him and dropped the blood into some sort of big pot, and throwing other odd things in, before throwing his own hand it! Someone else carried a black bundle, and they dropped it in, before a green fog lifted, and a man came out. _

_He rubbed his skin covred head, and Harry shook in fear. He walked in front of Sakura, and lifted her up, so he was staring into her glossy eyes. He smirked. The only think she could hear before she screamed was, _"THE CARD MISTRESS AND HER POWER, IS MINE!" _She heard a cackle, before her mind went blank. _

Eriol, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Naruto, Gaara, Natsume, Ichigo, Shino, Hinata, Chad, and all the rest stopped what Snape told them to do in postions, when they heard a blood curling scream. The scream went on for more than a minute, before Eriol and Syaoran bolted out of the room, knowing that scream.

They burst through the doors, and saw Sakura on the bed, thrashing and screaming bloody murder. The goldren trio and friends caught up, and gasped at the sight. Ichigo rushed to her side, and held her down, while Hinata calmed her down. The teachers came in while Sakura started crying, and almost everyone had came out of their classrooms from the screaming. Sasuke, Draco, Tomoyo, and the other transfer students were in the front. Toya and Yukito pushed through.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Toya said, almost to the point of yelling. His eyes were wide, and they went wider, seeing Sakura crying and shaking, curled up in a ball, while Mikan and Hinata tried to calm her down. "Sakura! What's wrong with her?!" He yelled this time, and was shaking Ichigo. "I-I don't know! I just held her down when she was thrashing around in her sleep!" Ichigo said. "S-Sakura-chan...what's wrong?" Mikan asked. Sakura shook her head.

Moody pushed his way through. "I know just the thing to help her. Bring her here." He said, and Ichigo picked her up, getting through the crowd easily. He was stopped by Sasuke however. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, and regretted it when Sakura screamed, telling him at the top of her lungs to get away from him. He backed away, just like the rest of the student body, counting the visiting schools, until he was about a good yard away from her. She shook and started yelling at him about "Freaky red cloud, black cloak wearing freaks!" or something like that. Naruto and Gaara, as well as the rest of the ninjas and Moody widened their eyes, knowing who she meant.

"Akatsuki!" They gasped, and everyone heard them. They rushed away from everyone, probably to talk or something, and left everyone wondering what they meant by that word.

Sakura was set down in Moody's classroom while Ichigo sat down next to her. "Was it a nightmare?" Moody asked. Sakura nodded her head. "To real." She said. "It felt to real!" She said, shuttering. The students were outside the open doors, listening, and waiting. "What was-" "I won't talk about it." She said. He nodded. "Here. Give her this, and she'll calm down in a few minutes." Moody said, pulling out a small pink bottle. "Um...don't mind the color. It was on sale, and it's very pretty in the sun." He said, meaning the pink color.

Ichigo nodded, and Sakura took a sip.She shook her head, and sighed calmly. "Thank you Moody-sensei." Sakura stood up and bowed. He nodded his head, and the two left, everyone looking at Sakura. "Sakura!" She looked to see Syaoran and Tomoyo running up to her. "Was it a..." He trailed off, seeing everyone looking at him. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know if it is or not. I've had it a few times, but now it's clearer. It could be..." She turned, and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him around the corner, and away from everyone.

She lead him outside, unaware of the sand eyeball, and bug. "Harry-kun...um...this might sound odd, but have you been having dreams about being in a graveyard, and being trapped to a grim reaper grave stone?" Sakura asked. Harry's jaw touched the ground for sure. "H-how do you know?!" He gasped. Also, they didn't notice people peeking around the corners, and using a spell to let them hear better.

"I've been having dreams, and you're in them. I don't know what they mean." She said. "But, all I know is that it's too detailed and real to be ajust some dream. I do see the futures in my dreams sometimes, so I might be seeing the future." Sakura said, and shuttered. He gasped. "I was in a graveyard. But before that, I was seeing Voldemort in a house, these weird black things with wite masks around him, as well as these men in black cloaks and red clouds on them around him. These two people, one could use fire with no spells. Also, some man, he had his hair back, but he was controlling those black things." "Also, some man with pale skin, and snake like." He said. Unknowingly to them, Natsume was hiding in a tree, Ichigo and Rukia were around the corner, and the ninjas were being ninjas.

They gasped, hearing this. "I wonder what it means..." Harry said. "I also wonder." Sakura said. "Harry-kun, be careful!" Sakura said. "I don't know what's going on but- just be safe." Sakura said, bowed to him, and ran off, passing through the crowd.

She ran into Sasuke, and backed up, falling onto the ground, staring at him in shock. He grabbed her wrist. "Why the hell are you scared of me?!" Sasuke yelled, the students now circling around them. The teachers couldn't do anything. "I-I-I-" She tried to speak, but the only thing she was doing was seeing that scene from her dream, over and over again. Sasuke couldn't be evil? Right?

"Huh?!" Sasuke asked, his black eyes turning red. Sakura stopped shaking, and suddenly remebered in her dream, Sasuke had those eyes. Wait a minute. Sasuke's voice also sounded like the one's from her first dream, or the second. She gasped, and tried to get away from him. "What?! How the hell did I scare you?!" He asked, and Naruto tried to get through. "L-let go of me!" She said, pulled at her arm. "Tell me!" "Let go of me!" Sakura said louder. "Tell me!" Sasuke said louder. "Let go of me I said!" Sakura was almost yelling at him.

"TELL ME THE FUCK WHY YOU'RE SCARED OF ME!" Sasuke yelled, and tightened his hold on her wrist. She yelled in pain. "LET GO OF ME YOU TRAITOR!" She screamed, and all went silent. He let go of her, shocked. "W-what?" He asked. "You're a traitor! You and you're brother! And Sasori and Dedara! You're working with that- that guy who they threw in the pot!" Sakura yelled, backing up. Now everyone was confused. "Huh?" Everyone asked, even Naruto. "You!" She pointed. "You're working with that orange haired, bolt faced guy! And that girl who had Mikan by her feet! And they guy who had those monsters by him! And that snake dude who was making Naruto-kun angry!" Sakura said, backing up more when Sasuke took a step forward, his Sharingan burning with furry. "What the fuck do you know?" He hissed.

Before he could touch her, Naruto was in front of her, his arms spread out. "If you want a fight, fight me you bastard." Naruto hissed, and you could see his eyes flash red before turning back to their blue color. Sasuke smirked. "Fine!" He screamed. "Dumbledore-san, we'll finish this soon. You all can watch if you want." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Naruto walked out into the open field, and everyone was around them. And, I mean everyone! Even Kero and Kon were out, which scared some people for never seeing Kon. Naruto hissed, turning his hands into fists. "I've waited for this." Naruto said, smirking dangerously. Sasuke returned the smirk with a eviler one. Sakura could hear Shino whispering to that pinapple haired guy. "We need to stop them." She heard them say.

Sasuke and Naruto ran at each other, but before they could lay a finger on each other, they heard a female's voice yell "TIME!" Naruto and Sasuke froze, and everyone saw Sakura holding up a new Sakura Card. She threw another one into the air. "The Caged! Cage Sasuke and Naruto up, but in seperate cages!" She yelled, and caged appeared around the two boys, before she turned the Time card off. She slumped to the floor, and saw Sasuke and Naruto glaring at her, and they started to pound on the glass cage. "It's unbreakable!" She said, which caused them to glare fiercer. "Only I can make the cages go away. Naruto-kun, Sasuke, say sorry to each other, and stop fighting!" Sakura said.

They nodded. "I won't let you out until-" Sakura was interuppted by a big BOOM, followed by a scream. It wasn't a human scream, more like the cry of a monster.

**XxOmakexX**

Kero sat in Sakura's room, looking around him. In front of him, Kon sat there, looking through his deck. Hm...I have a Dark Magicain Girl...want that for a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Kon asked, looking through his cards again. Kero thought this over. "I have a Change of Hearts, and Mystical Elf. I'll trade my The Unfriendly Amazon for the Magician Girl." Kero said.

Kon and Kero meet eye contact. "Fine! I'll grow the hottest deck of Nee-chans! Yu-Gi-Oh dueling Cards are so cute! The girls are juch WHOA!" Kon said. Kero shrugged. "The Clow Cards are better." Kero said.

**xXOmake2Xx**

Naruto was dragged out of the hall by Gaara, and the two walked to the Common Room. Gaara pushed Naruto onto the floor, and pushed the chaired out of the way. "Sit over here." Gaara said. Naruto obeyed him, and sat down. Gaara sat in front of him, and pulled his forehead to Naruto's. "Uh Gaara? What are you do-" Naruto fell on his face, and heard Kyuubi growl.

Gaara sat up, and stared at Shukaku, who was pointing at Kyuubi from outside her cage. "Haha! I can walk around freely! You can-" The pipes disappeared, and they were in a open field. Kyuubi in her semi-human form stood there, arms crossed, tapping her foot, looking at Shukaku unamused. "An't..." Shukaku said, his finger falling to his side. Kyuubi nodded her head.

"Alright Kit, Poor, unlucky vessel, I'm here to talk to you guys. Shukaku and I actually." Kyuubi said. "Well ("Why is my name long, and pity filled?" Gaara asked), we're going to talk about love." Kyuubi said, and Gaara and Naruto gawked at her. "You see Kit, in a while, I'll be going into heat, and that'll make you get a little...humpish..." Kyuubi tried to explain. "You'll um...want to...uh...let's say, you'll act as my body while I'm in heat. Then, I'll need to try to stop going in heat...um...that's going to uh...affect you." Kyuubi said. "You'll want to rape someone every moment you get, that or just steal their first kiss or something." Kyuubi said, and Naruto's jaw was on the floor.

"Gaara, I'll need you to be the one for Naruto. Because...um...Shukaku...and...um...lovers...and..." Kyuubi whispered, blushing as she spoke in her low voice. Gaara and Naruto looked at each other:

_OH GOD! I'LL PROBABLY MAKE GAARA SCARED OF ME! THANKS ALOT KYUUBI!_

_YES! I'll finally get to..use Kyuubi to an advange! Mwuhahaha! No girl shall get him._

These were the thoughts of our vessels. Scary huh?

Kyuubi shooed them out, and Naruto and Gaara opened their eyes again to see Hermione, Eriol, Ichigo, Natsume, Ron, Harry, Mikan, Hinata, Shino, and well, everyone from the Gryffindor house stare at them, titling their heads to the side in confusion. Gaara had the faintest hint of a blush as he pushed Naruto away. "R-remember to listen to her..." He said, and stalked down the stairs. Naruto banged his head into the ground. "Curse you animals in heat!" He yelled.

**Author's Corner of votes and info:**

Reaper: Okay! Just so we have this off our backs -

**SakuraxSyaoran 6**

**SakuraxEriol 0**

**SakuraxTomoyo 0**

**SakuraxHarry 0**

**SakuraxRon 0**

**SakuraxNaruto 2**

**SakuraxGaara 0**

**SakuraxIchigo 1**

**SakuraxNatsume 1**

**SakuraxSasuke 0**

**SakuraxItachi 0**

**TomoyoxEriol 1**

**ToyaxYukito XD 1**

**IchigoxRukia 2**

**IchigoxOrihime 0**

**IchigoxShirosaki/Ogihci/Hichigo/Hollow Ichigo/Dark Ichigo XD 1**

**NarutoxGaara XD 1**

**NarutoxSakura (Pink haired) 1**

**NarutoxHinata 3**

**NarutoxSasuke D: 0**

**NarutoxNeji 1**

**NarutoxShikamaru 1**

**NarutoxHermione 0**

**NatsumexMikan 3**

**NatsumexRuka 0**

**NatsumexHotaru 0**

**RukaxHotaru 2**

**There you go. I counted more than once, because people had more than one vote for a couple.**

Now, here's the new stuff!

**Some ideas for a upcoming chapter:**

Sakura gets her first kiss stollen on accident. If so, who?

Eriol blows his secret, and he can't erase everyone's minds?

Um...uh...a member or two of the Akatsuki comes to be students?

WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

**Okay! Now, a new thing. I think I should bring in another anime. Should I? If so, here are some choices.**

**D.Gray Man.**

**Shugo Chara**

**Inuyasha**

**Teen Titans (O.o)**

**FMA**

**Shamen King**

**Uh...That's all I got. If you have one you'd like to vote on, you can tell me. You don't have to. I was just wondering if I should add more. **

**Bring a Character from a anime/manga that's already in:**

**Should I? I mean like Maybe Kakashi, or someone I haven't...**

**Kakashi**

**Jiraiya (A teacher on the human body XD)**

**Tsunade**

**Narumi**

**LUNA (HELL NO!)**

**Yu (GA)**

**Ino**

**TenTen**

**Kiba**

**Choji**

**HAKU (YOU KNOW YOU WANT HIM!)**

**Zabuza (Teacher of ninjaness!)**

**This is all I got. If you want someone, please tell me. **

**NOTICE:**

**I, ReaperofDarkness, am looking for a master in crime for upcoming chapters, Omakes, and Auther's Notes/Information. If you're willing to help me, I'll be glad to ask you. ...and...It's getting hard to get ideas for Omakes...I can't seem to write them good enough. **

**Because you guys love me, and I love you, I'm going to give you a sneek peek of the next chapter!**

**SNEEK PEEK:**

"Uh...Can I use Watery to make all the water go away? Then I could just-" "I'm sorry, you have to swim in the water." "Hoe!"

**There you go! -wink- You probably already know what's next. -wink- **

Itachi: Why are you winking?

Reaper: I'm not! I have a dust partical in my eye! AH! IT BURNS!

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER, AND THIS CHAPTER!**


	10. Second Test: Heal Card is born!

Reaper: Lo-Li-Ho! How is everyone? Yes, this is a SHORT chapter, why? Because I didn't really have much to write about the second trial. Okay, I think the Yule Ball is after the second trial, but I could be wrong. If I am, oh well. We'll just see it next chapter. Besides, I NEED TO VOTE ON WHO SAKURA AND ALL WILL DO WITH TO THE YULE BALL!

**THIS IS A PAGE BLOCK. IF YOU'RE READING THIS, YOU'RE WASTING YOU'RE LIFE READING THIS LINE.**

The group looked back to see a hollow charging at them. Sakura dropped the cage, and Sasuke and Naruto jumped out of the way. Sasuke grabbed Sakura before jumping out of the way so she wouldn't be harmed by the Hollow. "I don't know why you hate me, but I won't let someone I know get harmed." Sasuke said, setting her down on a tree branch, before jumping towards the Hollow. Natsume pulled his arm back, a fire ball appearing in his bare hand, but was tackeled to the ground by Mikan. "You'll kill yourself!" Mikan yelled.

People seemed to hear the girl, but payed no attention to her. Ichigo sighed, and pulled out his badge. "I'll deal with this Rukia." He said, Rukia just a few feet behind him. She nodded. He thrusted his fist to his chest, and people screamed when Ichigo went into his Shinigami form. "Oi, can they see me?" Ichigo asked, but only recieved head nods. "Great..." He said, sighing. He pulled out Zangetsu, and ran towards the hollow. "Give us the girls!" The hollow yelled, thrusting his arm at Ichigo. Ichigo jumped out of the way, and swung at the beast. "Again, what girls?!" Ichigo yelled. "I'm getting annoyed with ya hollows asking for some girls I have no idea about!" He said, swinging his sword down on the Hollow's head, slicing through it, and watched as the hollow turned to dust.

Everyone stayed silent as Ichigo went back into his body. Orihime, Uryu, and Chad came up to Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?" Orihime asked. Ichigo nodded after a while. "Damn hollows are getting annoying. Rukia said there was a magical barrier around this school, how the hell could they get through it?!" Ichigo asked, rubbing his head. "Damn hollows." He said. "Don't ask." He said to everyone, walking past them, and leaving them as he walked inside the school, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu following him without someone stopping them.

Sakura jumped down from the tree, and blinked. "Ichigo-kun!" She called, and rushed after them. Naruto and Gaara followed, but only because Sakura was chasing after him. "Ichigo-kun! Matte!" Sakura yelled. Ichigo looked back. "I said don't ask!" He said back to them. "I won't ask! If you have something you can't tell people, don't tell them! Some things you can't tell someone!" She said, knowing full well that was true. She's been having to keep her magic a secret from her best friends, and for a while, some of the students in the school.

Ichigo stopped, and Orihime bumped in to him. He looked at Sakura. "Okay, what do you want?" He asked, crossing his arms. Rukia looked at Sakura, and punched Ichigo in the jaw. Ichigo flew anime style into a wall, and got on his knees, yelling at Rukia. "Ichigo! You idiot! How could you act to mean to a cute little child!?" Rukia asked, glaring at him with her arms crossed. "You want to know what happened out there? Even if you don't, I'll tell you." She said. "Here comes the horrible art of Rukia Kuch-" Ichigo's face was greeted with a foot. "Shut up..." Rukia had a tick mark on her head, and her eyebrow was twitching.

She pulled out a sketch pad out of no where, and began her explaination on the Hollows, Shinigamis, and all of that stuff. After she was done, Naruto had the suddenly urge to laugh at her drawings. "Kawaii! Rukia-chan, you're drawing is so cute!" Sakura said, little blush bubbles on her cheeks. Rukia had little blush bubbles and smiled. "See! This girl had taste and manners!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo, who was laying on his side, propped up on a elbow. "Maybe I can trade you two..." Rukia mumbled, and Gaara pulled Sakura a few inches back.

Sakura blinked. "Kuchiki-san! I don't think you could switch Kurosaki-kun and Kinomoto-san!" Orihime said, sweat dropping at her friends idea. Rukia nodded her head. "Of course! I mean, I think Sakura would be better than Ichigo in manners, but I think she could stay where she is." Rukia said. Everyone sweat dropped. "So, you're the kid that can use those magic cards?" Rukia said, changing the subject. Sakura nodded her head. "That's cool." She said. "Sakura-chan!" Mikan said, dragging Natsume with her. "Why did you leave? People were looking for you!" Mikan said, bending down to catch her breath. "Ah! Gomen." Sakura said bowing a little.

Mikan looked at Ichigo's group, and smiled. "Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura! This is Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan said. Rukia nodded. "Well, I'll be-" "ONEE-SAN!" She heard Kon's voice, and before he could grope her, her foot was in his face. "Perverted stuff toy!" Rukia said, squeezing the live out of him. They sweat dropped. Kero flew towards them. "Sakura-sama!" He yelled. "When's dinner?" He asked, and Sakura face faulted. "I-I don't know if it's dinner yet." She said. "K-Kero-chan...I'll bring you to dinner, just go back to the room..." Sakura said, and Kero flew away.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione soon joined the group, and Rukia, Uryu, and Orihime left, saying something about going back to their houses. "So, did you hear about the Yule Ball?" Harry asked, and the transfer students shook their heads. "Well, I've heard the Yule Ball is a tradition to the Triwizard Tournament." Hermione said. Hermione then went on to explain what she knew of the little dance. They group went to the main hall, ready to eat.

Dumbledore hit the side of his glass cup making everyone silent. "We have some very late comers today." Dumbledore said, and the door opened. A figure walked in, and Mikan screamed, jumping from the table, and ran over to the student, glomping him into a hug. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE!!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs. The boy she was holding was her own friend from school, and second friend she made a Gakuen Alice, Yuu Tobita. Yuu blushed and hugged Mikan back. "'I'm so glad I can see Mikan-chan again! It's been a long time since she's been at school! Luna's gotten all the students to hate her now too!'" A voice said, and guess who walked in? That's right, our very own mind reader, Yome Kokoroyumi. "Kokoro-kun!" Mikan said, hugging him as well. "SAKURA-SAN! UNHAND THEM! I don't think they want an idiot hanging off them!" Guess who?

Sumire Shoda barged in, and pushed Mikan off of her friend. "Natsume-sama!" Sumire said, and her hair was instantly on fire. People gasped as she started to run around in circles, trying to get the fire off. Someone casted a water spell, and the girl was now dripping wet. At least her hair didn't burn away. Sumire stomped up to the platform/stage thing, and waited to be sorted. The door opened again, and Team 7 jumped up, gaping at who walked in.

Brown long hair in a bun, wearing the school robes, brown hairs staring at everyone, and stopping at Naruto. "HAKU!" Naruto yelled, running up to the 'dead' boy. He glomped him, making some people twitch at the scene of the lucky boy getting hugged by the blond haired angel. "Haku! I thought you died! Kakashi-sensei killed you!" Sakura said, pointing a finger at him. Haku smiled. "I was brought back to life." He said. "By who? Is that even possible?" Sasuke asked. "Secret." He said.

Naruto got off him, and Haku walked up by the stool. Dumbledore laughed. "I see some people our happy with the new students. That's good, that's good." He said. "Sumire Shoda." Minerva said.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat said. Sumire blinked. "Which one is Natsume-sama in?" She asked. "Gryffindor." The Hat answered. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, and was dragged to the table. "Yome Kokoroyumi." Minerva said.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat said. Koko walked over and sat next to Natsume. "Yuu Tobita." Minerva said. Yuu gulped, and sat down. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat said, and he sighed happily. He took a seat next to Mikan and smiled at her. "Haku...there's no last name." She said. "I know. I was never given one." He said with a smile. He sat down. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat said after a moment.

He sat down next to Naruto, and smiled. "Dig in." Food appeared, causing the new students to jump a little at the sudden appearance of it. They started munching and Sakura blinked. "Hermione, do you have a date to this ball?" Sakura asked. Mikan looked confused to what they were talking about, so Hermione explained again what she knew about the Yule Ball. "Oh! That sounds fun!" Mikan said, and Hinata had to nod her head. "I, actually, do have a partner to go with." Hermione said, and Ron choked on his chicken leg. "WHAT?!" He yelled, spitting food out of his mouth.

"Yes. Viktor Krum." Hermione said, and people who knew him gasped. Sakura clapped her hands. "That's amazing! Good going!" Sakura said. "Hm...who could I go with?" She asked. Mikan and her titled their heads thinking about who they could go with. "I did dance with Ruka and Hotaru at the last dance." Mikan said outloud. "And...I-I danced with Natsume at the Chrismas Ball!" Mikan blushed at the thought. "So...Yuu-kun! Want to go to this Yule Ball with me?!" Mikan asked, and people could feel the room getting hotter. "S-sure." Yuu said blushing, and people were now fainting frm the room getting so hot. "Is the room getting hot or something?" Mikan asked, and the room went back to normal.

"Hm..." Sakura thought. "I think you should go with Eriol!" Hinata suddenly said blushing. Eriol spit out the drink he was drinking, a slight blush on his cheeks. "No! Naruto!" Mikan said, and Hinata and Naruto choked. People watched the Gryffindor table as the group of kids started hacking and falling to the ground. "I think she should go with Ichigo!" Kankuro said, and Ichigo dropped the fork he was holding. "Maybe Gaara?" Harry asked, and Gaara stopped talking to them for the rest of the dinner. "How about Syaoran from the Slytherin?" Ron asked, and Syaoran, who could hear them since the room was now silent listening to them, fell out of his seat.

"No! I think she should do with Sasuke! They seem to be getting closer now!" Mikan said, and Sasuke paled a little. "How about Draco? We all can tell he has a sligh crush on Sakura." Hinata said, and Draco spit out his juice. "I know!" Hermione said, slamming her hand down on the table. "She should do with..." Hermione trailed off. "WHO?!" Everyone yelled. "Maybe she could use her Sakura Cards and change Kero into a human being, letting Kero go with Sakura!" Hermione said.

Sakura banged her head on the table and didn't move. "I'm sorry I ever asked!" She yelled. Tomoyo giggled. She had the perfect plan. She stood up, and coughed, getting everyone's attention. "Okay, because of this Yule Ball thing, I have the perfect plan!" Tomoyo said. "Okay, you'll guess a number, and which ever you're number is, you'll get to be with Sakura-chan who will pick the number." Tomoyo said. Sakura sweat dropped. Tomoyo giggled. "It doesn't really matter who she goes with. As long as I get to tape her, I'm happy with anything!" She said, stars and bubbles floating around her.

--

The next day, the second trial came. "HOE!" Sakura screamed, looking to see Hinata standing over her, a note in hand. "Here. Tomoyo sneeked in to give you last night after dinner. I didn't get a chance to give it to you because you fell to sleep so early." Hermione said. Sakura blinked, and got up from the bed.

_Sakura-chan!_

_Wake up sleepy head!_

_Well, I made this outfit for you to wear. It's water proof, and cute! Good luck!_

Sakura saw the bundle on her bed, and sweat dropped. After getting the outfit on, and pulling her robes on over it, and ran with Hinata to where Harry was waiting. "Have you seen Hermione/Ron?" Sakura and Harry asked at the same time. They shook their heads and sighed. "Let's go." Harry said, and they walked to the docks.

Sakura looked around, and saw Tomoyo wasn't around anywhere. "Where could she be? I thought she'd tape me." Sakura said. "Last night, something important was stollen from you. It had been placed at the bottom of the ocean. Get it without being harmed. You must also past the time limit." Dumbledore said. The students got ready. Sakura pulled off her robe, and people gasped at her outfit.

It was a cute outfit, cutter than Tomoyo's last one. It was blue, and the bottoms looked like the normal bathing suit bottoms for girls. The top was long sleeve, had a small poncho type scarf around it, and a see though aqua skirt around her bottoms. She took off her normal shoes, and left herself barefoot. Her hair clipped onto her hair so it wouldn't fall off, and it had a long tail running along her back. The newest students blinked, while their friend's filled them in.

"BEGIN!" Dumbledore said. "WATERY!" Sakura called, as everyone else dived into the water. "Create a water orb around me with plently of oxygen in the orb!" She said, using a familier trick she's used before. She moved into the water, and people could only wait.

--

In the water, Sakura blinked, seeing Viktor have a shark hear, Cedric doing something different and the others using what not. She gasped as she saw Ron, Harry, a small girl, Cho Chang, and Tomoyo tangled up in seaweed. She also saw mermaid like creatures swimming around in the darkness. Cedric and Viktor got their people, but the girl was unlucky. She was dragged away, while Harry delt with the odd monsters.

Harry managed to grab Ron and the small girl, but one of the creatures dove at him, bit him and cut his arm, and Sakura could see blood flowing into the water. She moved over to Tomoyo, grabbed her, and moved over to Harry. She grabbed Harry's arm, and pulled at him, but the mermaid things pulled him back, only letting him pass on the students. "Watery! Take these three to the surface!" Sakura said, and jumped out of Watery, and watched as the card obeyed.

She swam towards Harry, and saw his inguries were very deep. "Listen!" Sakura yelled, trying the best she could to talk in the water. The creatures seemed to understand her though. "Harry-kun is hurt! Let him go!" She said. "We can't do that!" They said. "We can't." Another one said. Sakura swam in front of the mermaids, and pulled Harry behind her. She winced, feeling her lungs screaming at her for air, but ingnored it. "HARRY IS HURT!" Sakura screamed, and her lungs felt ready to burst. "I won't let you harm him! He's hurt!" She said again, and the world was starting to darken.

_If only I could heal him! If only I could heal him! If only I could heal him! IF ONLY I COULD HEAL HIM! _Sakura thought, and suddenly, a brightening light glowed around the dark ocean. The water seemed to part, and Sakura fell to the ground, Harry behind her gasping in pain, while she sucked as much air in her lungs as possible. A card glowed in front of her. "The...Heal..." She read, and her face brightened. She grabbed the card, and threw it in the air, picking up her staff as students and teachers watched, seeing as they could see now. Tomoyo, Ron, and the little girl were now above the surface, and Tomoyo was taking this chance to tape Sakura.

Sakura changed the card into a Sakura Card and pointed her staff at Harry. "HEAL CARD! Heal Harry's wounds!" She yelled, and a warm light surrounded Harry. People gasped as the light faded, and he was as good as new. Dumbledore chuckled from the docks. "It seemed Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Potter failed, but bonus points for getting not only their person, but another's. Also, extra bonus points to Ms. Kinomoto for saving, and healing Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, and everyone cheered.

Sakura smiled.

--

After getting dried off and everything, the group were now eating. Tomoyo was still telling Sakura thank you, and Sakura just smiled.

"So, the Yule Ball is coming up." Hermione said. Everyone around them nodded. "Cho Chang is going with Cedric." Harry said gloomly. Naruto patted his shoulder. "Um...ano...N-N-NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata said, blushing brightly. Naruto blinked at her. "Wouldyouliketogototheballwithme?!" Hinata asked in one breath. "Huh?" Naruto asked. "You you like to go to the ball with me?!" Hinata asked slower. Naruto blinked, and blushed a little. "S-sure." Naruto said, and Hinata fainted.

"Who could I go with?" Sakura asked, and soon regretted that question.

**THIS IS A PAGE BREAK. IF YOU'RE READING THIS, SKIP IT. **

**XxOmakexX**

**Life of the bad guys.**

Yuka sighed again as the teenage boys bickered about random stuff again. "PLEASE!" Yuka said. "What are you fighting about!" Yuka asked. "Who says this line." Itachi said. "I'll say it, just shut up!" The mother said, and Itachi and Tobi smirked, but you could only see Itachi's.

Yuka took the paper they had, and read the line without thinking. "Please Itachi, I'm trying to read." Yuka said, reading it.

"If you were gay, that's be okay." Tobi.

"I mean 'cause hey, I'd like you anyway!"

Yuka walked out of the room, down the stairs, walked into the kitchen, sat down at the table, and grabbed a knife. "NO!" Konan said, grabbing it out of her hands. "No killing you're self! Tobi and Itachi would have just won. You're lucky! I have to live with them all the time!" The blue haired girl said.

**How Haku came to life.**

(A/N: THIS IS A SPOILER FOR THE UPCOMING **SEQUEL **OF HC (HOGWARTS CHAOS). YOU CAN READ, BUT BE WARNED THIS IS A SPOILOR!)

It was a normal foggy day in the Mist village. No harm was coming to the village, and everything was peaceful. But, it just so happened, that today, **they **had to come by.

"Why are we here?" A figure asked, looking at the smaller figure beside him, other than the miggot that was standing next to the smaller figure. "They said a powerful ninja died here. If I could bring it back to life, it'd be a good help. I wonder what a ninja could do for our group." The smaller figure said.

"Haku was his name, from what I heard." The kid said. He looked about 13, and had long brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a poncho and awesome red pants with red weird boots. "Hao-sama," The guy said. "Is this smart?" He asked.

(A/N: THAT'S RIGHT! IF YOU GUESSED RIGHT, THIS IS WHO'S COMING NEXT STORY! BWUAHAHAHA! I'VE PLANNED THIS FOR A LONG TIME KIDDIES! BE PREPARED!)

The child named Hao looked at the man, and smiled. "Yes." He said.

"Spirit of Fire!" He called, finding who he was looking for. The ground moved, and a hand popped out of the ground. Hao grabbed the hand, helping the boy named Haku out. "I-I'm alive?!" Haku asked, and looked around. "Hello. I'm Hao, a great shaman. I brought you back to life, and I want you to join me in my dream of destroying all humans in this world for killing the Earth." Hao said with a smile. Haku shrugged. "Fine by me. I feel you're pain." He said, and Hao raised an eyebrow. "If you look like a girl, I know you're pain. I'm mistaken for a girl all the time Hao-san. I know how you feel. But, long hair is the way." Hao's eyebrow twtiched, but said nothing.

**Behind the scenes: A closer look at the SEQUEL.**

Reaper: You thought you were going to get to see a sneak peek at the SEQUEL, huh?

Reviewers: Uh? -snort- No! Psh. What made you think that?

Reaper: Uh-hu. That's why you kept reading.

Reviewers: LIES!

Hao: I'm in this? After many, many days of plotting you're next chapter and all, I'm finally in it, and I only get to be in an OMAKE?! You're on my list Missy!

Sakura K: Hahaha...VOTE FOR THE YULE BALL NOW!

**Syaoran.**

**Draco.**

**Eriol.**

**Gaara.**

**Ichigo.**

**Shino.**

**Sasuke**

**Harry**

**I DON'T KNOW WHO ELSE!**


	11. Birthday, Yule Ball

Reaper: HI!! I'm sorry if I took too long to update. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Hello, I'm the disclaimer, and I make you feel sad about not owning something you want really bad. ReaperofDarkness does not own any anime/manga/books used in the making of this fanfic.

Claimer: I own this plot. And the new cards.

()()()()()()()()()()THIS IS A LINE!!()()()()()())(()()()(

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura looked over to see Tomoyo running up to her. "I know who'll want to go with you!" Tomoyo said. Sakura titled her head to the side. "Who?" Sakura asked Tomoyo, curious as too who'll want to go with her. "Li-san and Eriol-san." Tomoyo said with a smile. Sakura blinked. "HOE?!" She asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Let them ask you." Tomoyo said. "The first one that asks you is the one you'll go with. How about that?" She asked.

Sakura sweat dropped. "O-okay..." She said, and Tomoyo ran to catch up with Hotaru and Rukia. Harry, Hermione, and Ron blinked as the girl went to her classes. "You're friend is very easy going..." Ron said, and Sakura just nodded. "Tomoyo-chan means well." Sakura said laughing. They nodded, though still thinking otherwise. The group went to Toya's class, and went through a good hour about fighting, defence, and all that good stuff.

After class, as Sakura was packing up, Eriol suddenly stood in front of her. Sakura jumped from the sudden appearance of the boy. He smiled. "Sakura-san, do you have anyone to go to the Yule Ball with?" He asked, and everyone stopped and looked at them. Yukito held Toya back from yelling at the boy. Being the older brother with a complex, of course he'd have to make sure no one goes near his little sister. "Hoe?" Sakura titled her head. "I don't. Why?" She asked. "Sakura-san would you-" Syaoran ran over, and succeded in two things: One) Pushing Eriol out of the way, causing him to shut up, and two) Make everyone stare at them as Syaoran blushed and stutter on some words.

"S-s-Sakura! Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?!" Syaoran said, and Eriol hissed. "No! Will you go with me to the Ball?!" He asked, the the two entered a glaring contest. Sakura blinked, and backed away seeing flames growing behind them. "Back of brit!" Syaoran yelled. "Make me China-boy!" Eriol growled. Hermione could only gap. "Jeez girl. You have two people fighting over you!" She said, and Hinata and Mikan could only nod their heads to agree.

"A FIGHT!" Syaoran said. "Fist fight. I don't want to hurt you with my powers weakling!" Syaoran said. Sakura groaned.

Eriol and Syaoran got into a fight. Soon Yukito and Toya had to pull them apart afraid of blood shedding from how hard they were throwing punches. "Damn you glasses! Sakura's mine!" Syaoran yelled. Sakura blushed at the comment. Eriol's eye twitched, and Yuktio had to tie Toya to a chair. "She isn't an item to claim you idiotic-" Eriol calmed down before he slipped something out. "Just don't claim her. Let's ask her who she wants to go to the dance with!" Eriol snapped, and everyone backed against the walls.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Um...uh..." She looked around, eyes screaming for someone to help her. The next class, being in the hall and crowded around the door to see everything, saw her glances. Tomoyo, being in the front, decided to help her crush, and family member. "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said with a smile. "I was wondering, would you like to go with me for the Yule Ball for fun?" She asked, and everyone fell. Eriol and Syaoran's eyes twitched, annoyance surronding them. "Tomoyo-san! What's the meaning of this!?" They asked, and everyone nodded their heads to also want to know.

Tomoyo laughed. "I felt as if you were pressuring her. So, I decided to help her." Tomoyo said. Sakura smiled. "Thank you Tomoyo-chan. I'll be happy to." Sakura said with a smile. "Oh my god!" The two boys said in english with their japanese accents, on the floor, a dark aura around them. "Are they okay?" Sakura asked. "Yes, yes! Now, go to you're classes before you're late!" Tomoyo said, a sweet smile on her face as she hurried Sakura out the door.

Once Sakura was out the door, Tomoyo smirked. "You too boys." She said, and people blinked. _Girls are scary!_ Boys thought while girls were thinking something along the lines of _THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! GO GIRL! _Koko was rolling on the floor from both thoughts. People stared at him as Mikan and Natsume dragged him out.

--

"NANI?!" Mikan gasped as they ate lunch. People around them looked at them and snickered. "Are you serious?" Mikan asked Hinata. She nodded. "I swear I saw Sakura and Sasuke hug. Maybe they've started going out. But if they did..." Sakura looked over at the pink haired Sakura, and frowned. Naruto was growling. "That Snake Bastard shouldn't do anywhere near Sakura-chan! That fucking traitor!" He growled, and people could have sworn his eyes flashed red for a second.

Gaara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hm...Shino, do you think you could spy on them?" Gaara asked, and Shino nodded. Sakura put her chop sticks to her mouth. "Hm...oh!" Sakura blinked, and faced Naruto. "Naruto-kun, you're birthday is today, isn't it?" She asked, and Mikan and Hermione screamed, causing everyone to stare at them. "I COMPLETELY FORGOT!! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! NARUTO, PLEASE FORGIVE US!" Both girls said, bowing over and over again. Naruto blushed and laughed. "It's fine-" "IT'S NOT FINE!" They yelled. "WE DIDN'T GET YOU PRESENTS!"

Naruto sweat dropped, while Hinata tried to keep them under control. Sakura giggled. "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun." Sakura said with a cute smile, making all the boys, minus you know who, blush. "Thanks Sakura-chan. You're the 5 person to say that-" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Mikan and Hermione said, smiling widely. Naruto sweat dropped. "Thank you. Thanks." He smiled. Gaara, Shino, Hinata, and Kankuro smiled.

"So, have we made a surprise party for him yet?" Mikan, Hermione, and Sakura brought Hinata into the corner, causing people to continue to stare at them. Hinata nodded her head. "I've got everything. The only thing we need to do is get Naruto to the party. Shino, Gaara, and Kankuro will get Naruto to the party. Ichigo-san, Chad-san, Natsume-san, and everyone else will also be invited, as well as Naruto's other friends." Hinata explained, and all girls nodded.

The went back to the table and coughed. "So Shino, has someone asked you to the dance?" Sakura asked. Shino shook his head. "Gaara?" Gaara nodded. "WHAT?!" Everyone looked at them. "WHO?!" Hermione and Sakura asked shocked. "Well...actually, no one has asked me, but I'm going." He answered, and they sweat dropped. Naruto gave Gaara a one armed hug. "It's okay buddy." He said. "You can hang out with Hinata and-" "U-um...actually Naurto-kun...uh...actually, I've decided to go with Shino because he has no one to go with." Hinata said, and Naruto blinked. "I'm sorry. I thought someone would go with Shino, and as his teammate-" "Naruto! Then would you go with me? I do look like a girl!" Haku said, and people fell.

"Uh...okay...?" Naruto asked, and Gaara glared a little at Haku who smirked. Sakura patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Must be tough love." Mikan said as Naruto sweat dropped. Mikan laughed. "At least I'm not with Natsume-kun! PERVERTED CHILD!" Mikan said pointing at him who raised an eyebrow. "Ah, who are you going with?" Sakura asked. "Tch. No one. I'm not going." He said. "I heard Ruka-pyon and Hotaru are together." Mikan said, and Ruka looked over to see Hotaru holding a picture to Ruka who was a table away. He pittied his friend who gets black mailed.

"Hyuuga, don't think I won't black mail you as well." Hotaru said over a mike, making everyone stare at her and Natsume. She had a glint in her eyes as she held up a picture of Natsume sleeping in a tree. "I have many pictures, don't think I won't use them." She said with a smirk, and people at her table inched away from her. Natsume shook his head. "I'll burn them." He said, and Hotaru smirked. "No you can't." She said, and Natsume used his alice, only the pictures didn't burn.

"Tch." He said, and ignored Hotaru as she smirked. Everyone sweat dropped. "Hm..." Sakura suddenly said. "I just realised." She said. "I can't dance good!" She said. "And, me dancing with Tomoyo, is that okay?" She asked. She turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo-kun, who are you going with?" She asked. Ichigo looked away. "I'm going with Orihime. Uyru already asked out Rukia, and so Chad is just going to skip it." Ichigo said. Sakura nodded. _Better than skipping the whole thing and listening to Shirosaki talk the whole fucking night. God knows he complains about the most stupidest stuff! _Ichigo groaned when he heard a snort from inside his mind. Koko blinked, hearing this.

_**"S' sorry I co'plain abou' th' emo man!" **_Shiro said, and Ichigo groaned again. Just when he thought Shiro wouldn't start talking! Damn stupid, albino! Always ruin everything! Of course, Ichigo did have to think back when Shiro _did _save him from near death fights. Can't _not _owe him for those close calls.

Koko decided to not talk about it, and went to talk with Mikan and all. Sakura blinked at Ichigo. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Oh nothing, just my hollow side of me,- that wants to take over my body and loves to kill every single fucking human- was talking to me." Ichigo said, and everyone looked at him shocked. People around them stared at him. "I'm joking. Do you really think that'd happen?" He asked, and they went back to their things. He sighed.

Eriol sighed. "I won't be able to go to the Yule Ball anyways." He said. _Four more cards. Four more cards on the night of the Yule Ball._(1) He thought, and sighed. Koko read his thoughts, but shrugged. Sakura frowned. "WHY?! You can come with Tomoyo and me!" Sakura said. "I can't Sakura-san, I have...other plans." Eriol said with a smile. Sakura pouted, which some people thought was cute. "I'm going with Koko..." Sumire said with utterly disguest. "You better keep you're mouth shut the whole time!" She hissed at him. Sakura laughed. Haku leaned side to side, humming to himself. "Oh, I'll have to tell Dumbledore about that..." He said to himself.

Sakura tilted her head. "Ne Naruto-kun, Haku-kun, how did you two meet?" Sakura asked curious. "Well, Naruto was sent on a mission to my village to protect a bridge builder Zabuza-sama and I were suposse to kill, and we meet, talked, he thought I was a girl, we meet again, fought, he almost killed me with blind rage because I almost killed that Uchiha kid. I died, I was brought back to life." Haku explained, and everyone dropped their forks, or food, or whatever they were holding in their hands, jaws hanging open widely. "Um...is that a good thing?" She asked. "Oh yes, I can see Naruto-kun again. Frankly, I thought of him as a worthy human being, maybe even my first friend." Haku said. Gaara snorted. "He was my first friend, and you don't see me clinging to him..." He said, and people sweat dropped.

_Is it a battle field for the blonde or something? _People thought, as sparks and fire crackeled behind the two boys, glaring at each other. "I met Naruto-kun first, so of course I'd get to go to the ball with him." Haku smirked. "You have no idea how similar we are. You're no match." Gaara hissed. Naruto was in the background, playing the Kyuu-chan. "Kyuu-chan, if only you could turn into a human like Obaa-san, that'd be great! I've been wondering, could you be related to Obaa-san?" Naruto asked his pet fox, making kisses noises at it. People stared at him, raising an eyebrow at his baby-talk actions.

The fox seemed to smile. "I'd also like to know-" The fox didn't get to respond as Naruto threw the poor animal into the air, screaming his head off. "DEMON FOX! IT TALKS! DEMON-" He stopped after hearing himself talk. His eyes widened, and he caught the fox, giving his pet a hug. "I'M SOOOO SORRY! Did I hurt you're feelings?" He asked, looking very sad. No, sad was a understatement. Naruto regretted he even called him a demon. That name wasn't a sweet spot for our vessel. The fox laughed, but it came out as a choked "Chi".

"I'm fine you over protective cutie!" The male fox said. "Ah, don't you just love these blonde idiots?" He asked the bystanders that were staring dumbstruck at the animal. "Hmph. It's like they've never seen a talking fox before." He muttered. "Listen Kit, can I call you Kit, I was also wondering about that question." Kyuu-chan said. "Also, meh names not Kyuu-chan! Such a girly name! I'm Kuro Hoshi! Black Star, black star! You can either call me Kuro, or Hoshi." Kyuu-chan, erm, Kuro said.

"B-b-b-b-ut...Kyuu-chan sounded cuter, and even Obaa-san agrees." Naruto said, and people started to wonder who this 'Obaa-san' was, not matter if they knew what the word meant. "F-fine...damn human. He;s too cute, AW GOD! My sister's affecting me!" He said, pawing his face, which made girls 'awwww' at him. Naruto smiled. "Ne, ne, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You probably already know that, but-" "I've known who you were since birth! Actually, I know Gaara as well! It doesn't take long for word of our family members or friends get...caught, so to speak." Kyuu-chan said, a serious look on his cute fox face.

Gaara raised an non-existing eyebrow, as did everyone else, but they actually had eyebrows! "You see, I'm a distance relative to Kyuubi." Kyuu-chan said. "So, I know all about Kyuubi and the others. Actually, everyone magical, either human, or animal knows about you. How do you think the Hat knows ya little mistress?" Naruto tilted his head. "Speaking of which, I totally forgot to come say hi to him." He said, and Sakura muttered to herself the same thing.

Sakura blinked. "Um...Hey Naruto, who is this 'Obaa-san' you keep talking about? You have to be close to call her that." Sakura said, and people figured it was rude to call someone Obaa-san or something. Naruto blinked. "Oh, that's my sensei. She's kinda like a mother/older sister to me. I've only met her awhile ago, but she's known me _my _whole life." Naruto said, and people realized that this girl must be older than him. How right they were.

"Her name is Kyuubi. She's really nice, but she's an old hag." He said, and winced after he said that. "Sorry. She doesn't like that." He said with a smirk. "Gaara has someone like Kyuubi too! His name is Shukaku. He's a perverted, old wind pipe!" Naruto said, and Gaara growled at him. "We both don't like that. Shukaku is fairly usefull when helping me Naruto." Gaara said. "He does protect me." Gaara said, and scowled when Naruto laughed.

Sakura tilted her head. "Ano...but, who are they? How comes we can't see them?" Sakura asked. "Because Sakura-chan," He leaned over and whispered in her ear, making some people stare, gasp, and glare. "They're sealed inside of us." He said, and pulled away from her. Sakura blinked. "Hoe?" She asked, still confused. Naruto chuckled lightly. "Nothing." He said. He patted Kyuu-chan on the head. "Oh yeah, Gaara, will you be skipping this little dance?" Naruto asked, pulling the two boys out of a glaring contest. "No. I'd rather go to sleep than go to this dance. Ninjas don't dance. It's look like a horror movie if we danced." Gaara said. "Aw, come on. I have good moves." Naruto said, doing the chicken dance. Gaara slapped his forehead as people sweat dropped.

"N-Naruto-kun...you have to do the ball room dancing." Sakura said with a sweat drop. "Oh..." Naurto said, and suddenly a big cloud of doom was over his head. Haku patted his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any beter, I can dress as a girl." Haku said with a smile. People around them blinked at them, and dropped their jaws. "No, it's fine Haku..." Naruto trailed off. "None sence, I'll dress as I girl, you know, Zabuza did have me dress as a girl once or twice to get free food." Haku said thoughtfully.

Sakura suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her. "H-hey...Hinata-chan, Mikan-chan, Hermione, um...Haku...do you guys want to join me to play dress up doll, erm, get a dress made bye Tomoyo with me?" She asked, feeling Tomoyo stare at her with those glinty eyes of her's, thinking of the perfect dress for Sakura to wear. They nodded, not know the hell, erm, fun they'd have.

Meanwhile, over with Tomoyo-

Sakura sweat dropped, running a hand through her neon pink hair. "Hey Tomoyo-chan, why are you staring at Sakura like you're going to do something horrible to her?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo giggled. "You have no idea of what I'll do. I can make you a dress Sakura-san, Hotaru-san." Tomoyo said with a smile. "Oh! Rukia-san and Temari-san as well." Tomoyo said with a smile. "Sakura-chan and I shall be going to the dance together!" Tomoyo said with a blush bubble on her cheek. Sakura's eyebrow twitched as she smiled slightly. "T-that's nice. Sasuke-kun asked me to go with him." Sakura said with a small blush.

"Younge love. I'm going with this dude." Rukia said, pulling Uyru's ear. People sweat dropped. "Orihime's going with Ichigo." She said. Hotaru smirked. "I'm blackmailing Noji to go with him." She said, and some people near her swore she was Satan's _mother _or something. I mean, not daughter, of course, Satan needs to learn from the best evil people, and people knew she wasn't the daughter of him, maybe teacher or relative...not daughter of the demon king.

Hotaru smirked. "What shall we do?" Hotaru asked, munching on her crab...of course. Tomoyo smirked. "Leave the dress making to me. It's free of course." Tomoyo said. "I like you're style." Hotaru said, and the two high fived.

With Sasuke -

Sasuke snorted. "I think this dance is a complete waste of time. Maybe I'll just skip." He said thoughtfully. Draco snorted. "Aren't you going with that pink haired freak?" He asked, and Sasuke smirked. "Of course." He said. "The closer I am to the girl, the closer I am to winning." He muttered to himself. "But, Sakura is on a different table, meaning it'll be harder to get to the little princess." Sasuke said. "You, Li boy, tell me about you're magic." Sasuke said, and Syaoran scowled. "It's not really magic. I'm a sorcerer. Different from a wizard or witch. Get the facts straight. As for our type of magic, we don't usually use wands, staffs. And, well, Sakura's magic comes from her own powers, which she uses to chage and use her cards." Syaoran explained. "Not helpful." Sasuke said.

"What about you? I haven't seen you use magic." Syaoran said to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked. "A ninja doesn't use magic, idiot. We use jutsus with our chakra. Right Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked Neji who was glaring at him. "Yeah, whatever." Neji said. "Who are you going with?" Syaoran asked. "No one. Hyuugas don't dance so shamelessly. At least, I don't. I heard Shikamaru and Temari were going together. Kankuro wasn't going. Most of us ninjas aren't." Neji said.

"Ninjas, ninjas, ninjas! What are ninjas?!" Draco asked. "Ninjas are people trained in _shut-the-fuck-up_." Sasuke sneered, and Draco hissed at him, his face turning a flaming red. "That's personal. We won't tell you." Neji said, and couldn't help but smirk at Sasuke's comment to him.

A girl close to them scowled and rolled her eyes. "You boys are so immature." She said, and turned when they boys glared at her.

With our lazy, intelligent ninja -

"Troublesome." Was all he said the whole time someone asked him about the ball. Temari glared at him. "You do know if you don't treat me nicely, you'll be meeting Gaara, right?" She asked, and all Shikamaru said was- "Troublesome."

Temari rolled her eyes and started to talk with Hotaru(2). Shikamaru sighed again, and muttered something different for a change- "Troublesome girls." It'd be a understatement to say he's abused the word. But, that's our Shikamaru.

Guess what? Time for our -

"YOSH! THE YOUTHFUL TIME TO DANCE SHALL BE UPON US! I SHALL SHOW MY YOUTHFULLNESS IN A YOUTHFUL WAY!" That's what. "LEE! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN!" Sakura yelled, throwing a goblet at his head, causing him to fall to the ground, eyes closed and unmoving. People blinked and poked him. "He's fine." Sakura said waving her hand from where she was sitting at her table.

Back to our main character, Sakura blinked.

"Ne, ne, Naruto-kun, what's one thing you want?" Sakura asked. "Parents." Naruto said instantly, and everyone froze. "What?" He asked, and Gaara frowned slightly. "She asked a question." He said. "You don't have parents?" Sakura asked frowning. "Neither does Haku or Gaara. Mine died when I was born, and Gaara's mom died when he was born, and his father was murder, and Haku's dad murder his mom, and Haku accidentily killed his dad, so..." Naruto trailed off, and everyone stared at the three in shock. "Holy shit." Ichigo muttered.

"My mom died when I was 5(3)." Ichigo muttered. "My mom died in a fire(4)." Natsume said. "My parents were murdered by the Dark Lord at birth, and I defeated him as a baby, being protected by something he didn't have, causing him to give me this scar you see here." Guess who? Harry of course! "My parents became stars when I was born." Mikan said. "Mine mom died when I was 3." Sakura said not the least bit sad. She was use to it. "My mom died as well.(5)" Hinata said a little bit sad.

Koko, Sumire, Eriol, Harry, Hermione, and Ron kept quiet. They turned to Chad. "Same." He said, and they couldn't help but sweat drop. "God, we talk about the most depressing things, and then chage the top- look at this goblet! It's so shinny!" Naruto said, looking at the gold cup. People sweat dropped. "No, that's called A.D.D, baka." Kankuro said. Naruto looked over at him. "Huh?" He asked, and everyone looked away. Sakura blinked.

"I heard a rumor Onii-chan and Yukito-san are dating, is that true?" She suddenly said, girls _and _boys spitting out their drinks, or choking. Girls stammered around her, blushing. Eriol seemed slightly shocked at her question. "The hell, girl? Haven't you seen the looks they give each other?" Gaara asked, breaking the odd, fangirl silence. Sakura tilted her head. "Nope." She said, and Gaara's eye twitched.

"You're very dense." He said bluntly, and Sakura seemed offended by his bluntness. "Well excuse me for being a little slow. You don't have to say it right in my face." Sakura said, but then smiled. "But I forgive you." She said.

--

It was time to do to bed, but some people in the school were going to not sleep. "Hermione, are you sure this is the right color?" Mikan whispered, Hinata and Hermione glancing at her. Hermione nodded her head. 'Ah." She said, and Hinata smiled. "Black and orange go great together in wrapping paper." Hinata said with a smile. Hermione giggled a little. Mikan nodded, and Sakura burst in, a goofy smile on her face. "Naruto-kun's coming!" She said.

She transformed her staff, and pulled out a card. "Create! Create a fox plushie, all you can eat ramen ticket to any ramen shop, a black jaket with a orange spiral on the back, and ninja training kit!" Sakura said, and the items appeared before her. She quickly wrapped them up in the orange and black wrapping paper, that or the ramen cup bowl picture covered one. She sighed in relief, setting down the last box when Gaara opened the door, Naruto coming in behind him dumbly.

He gaped, his jaw on the floor, eyes wide, unable to speak, and stood there, staring at the colorful lit room, the mountain of boxes, and all the ninjas and his new friends in front of him. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO-KUN!" Everyone yelled, smiling at him. They, however, started to panic when Naruto burst into tear, making his long time friend and teammate Sakura and Haku hug him, trying to calm him down. "I-I-I-I d-didn't know I have such good friends!" Naruto cried. "T-t-t-this is my first birthday party, and the the first time I was every said 'Happy Birthday' too. Thank you everyone." Naruto cried, and Sakura smiled. She pulled Naruto over to them, and everyone, minus Natsume gave a group hug. Hotaru walked in, looking at emotionless as ever, and shrugged, joining in.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Let's eat some cake first!" Sakura and Mikan said together, pulling the older boy towards his chibi head shaped cake, made by our's truely, Hinata. He smiled at the cake. "It's chocolate and vinilla. Actually, the hair is the white part, rest it the chocolate." Hinata said with a smile.

After eating, Naruto opened up his presents. The ones Sakura made with her card were from Hermione, Mikan, and herself. She of course, gave Naruto the last two. To say he was happy was an understatement. He practiclly glomped the girls, yelling thank you over and over again.

"I'm so glad Dumbledore-san allowed us to use the grand hall for this." Hinata said to her ninja friend Sakura. Sakura nodded, running a hand through her pink hair. "Naruto- LEE! DID YOU GET DRUNK?!" Sakura stomped over to Lee who was red in the cheeks, and was helped by Neji to calm the drunken boy down. "How the Kyuubi did you get drunk?!" Sakura said shaking him. Mikan, Hermione, Naruto, Ruka, Harry, Ron, Rukia, Uyru, Orihime, and Ichigo laughed in the background.

Eriol stayed by the wall, watching with amusment, Syaoran next to him. Tomoyo was filming the whole thing, and almost dropped her camera when Naruto had glomped her. "Thank you for the video camera Tomoyo!" Naruto said, smiling widely. Haku and Gaara had entered yet another glaring contest, and Temari and Kankuro had to break them up. Haku gave Naruto a peck on the cheek and a gift, which we thanked. Hinata and Gaara glared at Haku, angered that he'd be so close to their blonde. Haku had given Naruto some weights, saying he might want them. Naruto thanked him again.

After everyone gave their presents, Hinata was th elast one. "N-Naruto-kun! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Hinata blurted out, pulling his arm, and locking their lips into a fast kiss, before she ran out the hall, her red so red, she looked like she had a tomato for a head. Naruto stood their in a daze, and Haku and Gaara scowled.

Everyone had fun, laughing and joking, until they say is was two in the morning. Naruto yawned, and said goodnight to everyone.

--

_Sakura stood in the grassy field, wearing a pink kimono dress that went to her knees, and had the love kimono sleeves. Her kimono was covered with sakuras, but she ignored everything around her, staring at the shadow in front of her, standing on a giant goal post. He waved Clow Reed's staff around, and two guardians, one looking like a black panther or something, another looking like a girl with butterfly wings appeared. They floated near the boy who's glasses glinted in the faint moonlight, before the moon and sun disappeared into darkness. _

_"You are...you are...you are..." _

"You are..." "I am what Ms. Kinomoto?" Snape's voice woke her up, as she jumped from her desk, looking around. She blinked. "Hoe?" She asked. Snape glared at her. "You were saying 'you are' over and over again. I am what, Ms. Kinomoto?" Snape asked again. Sakura tilted her head in confusion, trying to think back. "I-I don't remember." She said, and everyone fell. Snape scowled and walked on, while Sakura rubbed her head embarrassed.

It was a few weeks after Naruto's birthday, and the Yule Ball would be coming up in a little while.

After class, there was a free period, and Tomoyo took her chance. She grabbed Mikan, Hermione, Hinata, Haku, and Sakura when they walked out the door, pulling them down the hall in a run, laughing like Renge all the way. People backed against the wall, or sweat dropped seeing this.

Tomoyo pushed them into a unused room, and the girls saw Temari, Rukia, Hotaru, ninja Sakura, and Orihime standing there, looking at uneasy as everyone else. Only Card Mistress Sakura was fine with it, actually wanting to see what dress Tomoyo would make for her.

With the Yule Ball coming the next day, Tomoyo was really pumped up. "Sakura-chan, I have a little kimono dress for you to try on. If it doesn't fit, I'll go with a Lolita Doll theme. Sakura-san, come try this dress on. No, not that one. The other one. Thank you. Mikan, try this one on. Hotaru had taken some pictures of you're little last dance, ("When did you take pictures?!" Mikan asked in the background) and I went with a dress close to that. I already got everyone's measurements, don't worry. Orihime-san, please try this dress on. I have another copy of the dress, but it's wider in the bust area. Rukia, I've decided to use this dress on you, seeing as it fits you're body shape and you're taste in clothes.

Temari, try this one on. Isn't it cute? Shikamaru would faint seeing you look like this. Oh, stop blushing. Hotaru, I went with a similar theme as I did with Mikan, so try this one. I can take off the ribbons, oh, you like them? Keep them on then. Hermione, I have just the one. Go try it on. Hinata, you were the hardest. Everything would look cute on you. I heard you're going with Shino now, I'm sure he'll show some emotions when he sees you in this, BAM!" Tomoyo said, giving Hinata a black plastic bag. Hinata went into a empty dressing room box thing, and tried on the dress.

"Haku, I think this one would look cute on you. I went with a Japanese theme, because I think it fits you more better than any other dress. It's also easy to move around in." Tomoyo said, and pushed the poor boy in. "I've never had a cross-dresser, I hope it looks- OH! That's so cute Haku! You change fast! I see, okay." Tomoyo said, and Haku came out, re-dressed. After everyone came out and showed their dresses, Tomoyo gave some of the girls another one, saying they didn't look right with that dress.

After everyone was done, and had their dresses, Tomoyo smiled. "I'll also be doing you're hair and make-up." She said. Sakura frowned. Tomoyo noticed this of course, as soon as her lips twitched down. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked her crush. "Tomoyo-chan, what are you wearing?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo blinked. "Oh, I'm wearing this." Tomoyo showed them her dress, and they all gaped and gasped. "Beautiful. Tomoyo, it suits you better than any dress could suit us." Mikan said, and everyone nodded. Tomoyo blushed, and smiled. "Thank you." She said.

"I want to do you're hair for tomorrow!" Sakura said, wanting to help her best friend and second cousin. Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you." She said. "I'll do you're make-up." Hinata said, and Tomoyo smiled. "Thanks." She said.

--

During dinner, Hinata, Mikan, Hermione, and Sakura talked about the Yule Ball, and everything. While eating, Eriol had a frown on his face the whole time, and when someone asked what was wrong, he just shook his head.

--

The next day, it was time for the Yule Ball.

Tomoyo had once again kidnapped the girls once they stepped out of their classroom, which made the teacher sweat drop. "I swear..." They'd mutter, and the boys would hold a chuckle.

Tomoyo pushed them into the classroom again, and pushed the dresses in their hands, shooing them to the changing box things.

Sakura pulled the curtain, and came out, wearing a pink kimono that stopped at her knees, and had the regular long sleeves. It had sakuras placed in random places, and she had white frilly stockings, and the Japanese sandles. Her hair was brushes, and her side bangs were pulled back with a sakura clip, and she had one sakura clip holding red strings, that touched her chin. Her hair was down, so she didn't have them in those pony-tails. She took a step, and blushed when Tomoyo had stars in her eyes. "Kawaii." The japanese students said.

The other Sakura came out, and was wearing a a white long sleeve button up top, that was frilly in the button area and the bottom of the sleeves, and a black leather corset was on top of the shirt. She had one a black puffed out shirt that was about 3 inches above her knees. She had one fish-net stocking and black laced up chunk boots. She was wearing laced gloves, and a little hat on the side of her head. Her hair was down, and her hat free side was clipped with a black rose clip.

Tomoyo smiled. "This helps because I think this black would go great with you're hair, and because is makes you're forehead..." Tomoyo trailed off, and Sakura smiled. "Not look so big? Thanks, I love it. It's cute." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled.

Mikan came out wearing a dress like her Last Dance dress but it had lace and it didn't have the wings. It also had sleeves that came to her arms, and coneccted with the chest area. Hotaru's was the same, but she had lace going all around her body. Mikan's hair was down and straightened, and her hair in the front was braided.

Orihime's dress was a white angelic lolita like dress. Her top had flower prints, and frills, and when Tomoyo put some blush on her, she looked like a doll. She kept her hair pins in, never knowing what would happen.

Rukia's was a little bit different. Tomoyo had said it was hard choosing a color for her, and decided to go with black. The dress was a tobe top, with see through black arm warmers that puffed out at the end, and the dress went about 4 inches above her knees, and she had a silk white slash aruond her waist. She had black high heels on, which was funny to watch her walk in, seeing as she never wore shoes like that before. She put her hair up in a VERY small pony tail, with her bangs in the front.

Temari's dress was black and red, sort of in that plaid design, with the yellow, black, red, white, and all those colors. She wore a white frilly lone sleeve shirt under the dress, and was wearing knee high boots. She let her hair down and straightened it, wearing a black headband in her hair.

Hinata had to get pulled out of the curtains, suddenly so shy to come out. Her hair was in a small pony-tail, and her bangs were clipped to the side. Her dress was a midnight blue, and it was tanktop strapped, and went to her knees. At the bottom coner of her skirt, there was a white swan. It filled out really nice, mostly in the chest area. The girls gawked at her. "Damn, I never realized she had boobs under that big jacket of her's!" Temari and Sakura said together. Hinata went crimson red.

Next, Haku came out, wearing a green kimono the same as Sakura's, but Haku's had a hint of brown in his coloring. It was filled in with koi fishes, and you could spot a few hints of gold in the silk. Haku had his hair up in that old bun, and Tomoyo added a few little strings and ribbons and what-not.

Hermione came out, and was wearing a beautiful pink gowned. Is was a tobe top gowned, and her hair was in a half pony-tail kind of way, with the curls, and the glitter, and the lip gloss.

Sakura smiled, and pushed Tomoyo in, only to have her come out with a kimoo like Sakura's but her dress had plum blossoms on it. Sakura did her hair in a long braid, while Hinata added all sorts of make-up and stuff.

The girls looked at each other and gave a nod. They walked out, and people in the hall could only gap in awe at their beauty. They got to the door, and their partners for this Yule Ball were at the door, staring in shock. Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Sumire, Naruto, Ichigo, Uyru, and all the rest gaped at them. Sakura smiled at them, and noticed Eriol wasn't with them. "Where's Eriol-kun?" She asked outloud, and people looked around. "He did say he had other plans." Ichigo pointed out. Sakura nodded, and everyone opened the doors.

Everyone seemed to be staring at them, not moving as they made their way in. Girls squealed at the boys, while boys blushed at the girls. This didn't stop a certain Weasley from getting jealous, or having the girl's friends glare at everyone.

"Now, we shall be having the brave heros start of in the first dance." Dumbledore said, as Cedric and Viktor and everyone got their partners. Ron seemed to have a darker look when Hermione blushed and was gladly lead to the dance center. Tomoyo seemed to be the brave one and pulled Sakura along, smiling, not caring for the looks people gave them. "It's a fun, family/friend dance Sakura-chan." Tomoyo reminded Sakura as she felt uneasy around the looks. Sakura nodded her head.

As they began to dance to the soft music, Minerva and Albus joined in, and soon everyone was dancing. After a while of dancing, Sakura and Tomoyo stopped to get something to drink. Syaoran walked up to Sakura blushing. "S-Sakura, would it be alright if you dance with me?" He asked, and Sakura looked at Tomoyo who smiled and nodded.

The two walked to the dance floor, and swayed to the calm music. They were five minutes into the song, when suddenly they both dropped their hands, and gasped loudly enough for everyone to look at them. Kero came bursting into the room, flying towards Sakura while Yukito changed to Yue. "Sakura-sama! This feeling! Clow Reed is here! It has to be him!" Kero said, flying behind Sakura as Syaoran, Tomoyo, and herself ran out the door, Yue, Toya, and actually, everyone ran out the door following them. They stopped when they were in the field. They were going to be using this field for the last task.

Sakura looked up, and screamed. "Eriol-kun?!" She screamed, and everyone looked up at the goal post Eriol was sitting on. He smirked, and stood up. The sun was just setting. "Good evening Sakura-san. You look very cute, might I add. Now, enough small talk, I want to see how powerful you are." He said, and summoned his staff, causing everyone to gasp.

Suddenly two guardians that looked kind of like Yue and Kero appeared. "Go." He said, and they flew at Kero and Yue.

Sakura gaped at her friend. "Y-you're the one that's been attacking me this whole time?!" She asked, going over the one or two months that she had to change almost all her cards.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asked him, everyone standing in the background. Her question was left unanswered at the moon and sun begane to be taken over by darkness.

**xXOmakeXx**

"You are...you are...you are..." "I am what, Mrs. Kinomoto?" "You're a sadistic teacher." "DETENTION!"

**XxOmakexX 2**

Kyuu-chan sat out in the field, waiting for Naruto to be done with classes. He sighed, wondering what it would be like to be a human. Suddenly, a sharp pain echoed throughout his body, and suddenly, he was looked down, blinking at his newly human body. He frowned. "I'm naked. I need clothes." He said. "Oh shit, how do I put them on?!"

**(1) : It's been like, two or one month, so...I just made her get all but the last four changed.**

**(2): I made a mistake. Temari is suppose to be in Ravenclaw, and I put HufflePuff. Sorry.**

**(3): Was Ichigo 5 when his mom died, or was he older/younger? **

**(4): Didn't Natsume's mom die in a fire? I think so... **

**(5): I've never seen nor heard anything EVER about Hinata's mom, so I'm making her dead. **

Reaper: Hello everyone. I hope this chapter was LONG enough for you all. Bwuahahaha, I stopped it at the cliff hanger. I hope you like this one. I think I'm going to do about 4 or maybe five more chapters.

Naruto: WHAT?!

Reaper: Yep. Sucks for you. But we get another year!

* * *


	12. CeddyEddyTeddy, Love Potions

**Reaper: **I'M NOT DEAD~ HI!!!!! I'm sooo sooooo sooooooo sorry for not posting a chapter for so long! School has become a pain in the ass for me, and well, I was at a writer's block~ SERIOUSLY! Also, as I re-read my story to help, I noticed. When I wanted to type - -Man, it'd only come out in **Man**. Odd, ne?

Naruto: Also, Reaper put in a privite joke in this fanfic. The first person to get it will get a cookie, and will be able to help Reaper make the next chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: I'm the disclaimer, and I ruin peoples lives by showing that they don't own something they wish they did. ReaperofDarkness does not own any characters or anime/manga/books used in the making of this fanfic.**

**Reaper: **Also, I'M SO SORRY IF IT IS SHORT!

(Because I've rewritten this chapter over, and over, and over again, I have given up on writing the Eriol/Sakura fight scene. I'm sorry, but it was getting to be too much. So, I shall skip it, letting it be like the anime scene, and let us move on)

Sakura shot up from the bed, blinking as she did so. She tilted her head and wondered when she went to sleep. She looked around and saw she was in the nurse's room, and got out of bed. She walked to the door, and heard voice outside.

"Sorry Cedric, but Sakura's sleeping." Harry said, Naruto's voice coming after him. "I just want to tell her of the next task I found out about." He said. "Tell me, and then I'll tell her." Harry said.

"Yeah, listen to Harry, Ceddy-Eddy-Teddy~." Naruto mocked. "What the bloody hell? Where did you get the Eddy from, Blondie?" Cedric hissed.

"Yeah, don't cheat on Bella!" Ron joined in. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" He yelled, walking off.

"Actually guys, what were you talking about?" Ichigo asked, standing against the wall with Rukia. Eriol waited as well.

"Um…actually, I have no idea. I just suddenly came out of my/our mouth(s)." Ron and Naruto said in unison. Everyone stood in silence.

"Who's Bella?" Tomoyo asked, tilting her head. "Edward's lover." A strange girl cloaked in black walked by, answering the question. Everyone blinked.

"Odd." Hermione muttered.

Sakura sweat dropped. "So…..we have a free day before the maze, ne?" Sakura appeared, smiling. Haku glomped her, making boys hiss. "Of course Sa-ku--ra-chan~" He sang. Sakura smiled.

She looked at Eriol, and smiled at him, as if the fight never happened. "Ne, want to go eat?" She asked, and they nodded.

They walked along the halls, laughing and talking as they did so. Haku hissed as Sasuke and pink-haired Sakura walked by, holding hands and laughing. Naruto stopped, and his eyes widened. "No…" He muttered as Sasuke kissed her cheek.

"S-Sakura-chan went with that bastard?" He asked, turning pale. Gaara frowned. "Naruto, let's go back to the common room. Let's talk about, some things." He dragged Naruto away, growling at Haku who wanted to follow.

Ichigo shook it head. "Oh, that's right, Sakura, do you think you could make a twin of me, using your TWIN card?" Ichigo asked. Sakura blinked, and smiled. "Sure." She said.

"TWIN card, make a twin of Ichigo!" Sakura said, and a body formed beside Ichigo. The clone though, had white hair, yellow eyes surrounded by black and he had white skin. His tongue was green and the inside of his mouth was black.

"'**Sank yo' girlie.**" Shirosaki smirked, bowing to her, as everyone gasped. "No way!" Ron gasped. "This is Shirosaki, my Hollow part." He said. He then explained how he got Shirosaki, all to the last detail.

Sakura blinked.

Suddenly, they heard Fred and his brother talking. "Love potion? I'll say try it on someone and see if they fall for 'em." George said with a smirk to mirror his brother's. "Yes, indeed." Fred said.

The twins walked past, and smirked at the group. "Let's go eat!" Sakura said, and skipped towards the grand hall.

Haku ran after the twins, not that mostly anyone noticed.

-

At the grand hall, Gaara was staring at Sasuke and Sakura, who got permission to sit together. Naruto hissed, and clenched his fists, causing them to shed blood.

"Damn it," He hissed, glaring at Sasuke with such a heated hatred, people were sweating. While Naruto wasn't look, Haku placed a drink down next to him. "Naruto-kun, why don't you drink this?" Haku said pointing to the clear liquid. Naruto blinked, and nodded.

"I'm also thirsty. Could I take a sip of that Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave her the cup, and Haku moved towards her in slow motion.

She took a sip, and handed it to Naruto, who gulped it down. Suddenly, they both fell to the ground unconscious. "S-SAKURA! NARUTO!" Harry yelled alarmed.

"O-OI!" Mikan and Hinata shook them, but no luck. Gaara blinked, and moved to Naruto, poking his cheek. Sakura and Naruto stirred, and blinked.

"Move away from them." Eriol said, just as Syaoran jumped beside her.

Sakura blinked, staring into Syaoran's eyes.

Naruto blinked, staring into Gaara's eyes.

And suddenly, their lips were on theirs causing everyone to gasp. "MY LOVE POTION!" Haku yelled. "IT'S RUINED!" He cried. "Gaa-kun," "Syaoran-kun," "I LOVE YOU!" They said hugging them.

Let's just say, many people fainted that lunch time. Many.

-

Naruto was cuddling with Gaara who didn't seem to mind. Shirosaki was laughing his ass off, and Ichigo was glad he didn't take a sip nor had Shirosaki near him.

Haku was scold by Dumbledore for using a love potion, and had to ask the twins for a way to reverse it. Which of course, they said they got the potion off some girl wearing a cloak.

Sakura and Syaoran were cuddling in the common room as well, both happy, as being soul mates. This made many, many, boys mad. Because of the side-affects, Dumbledore allowed Syaoran to be in Sakura's Common Room, and same with Sakura.

Hermione and Harry were flipping through books, looking for an antidote, which they couldn't find. Eriol was thinking of some spell to break the effects of the potion, but no luck.

Toya was being held off by his boyfriend Yukito, so Toya wouldn't attack Syaoran.

Sasuke, actually, was quite sad. One, now he had to worry about Syaoran, and now he couldn't flirt with the child.

Mikan was wondering if her Alice would help, but of course, Natsume said no.

Hinata thought of some sort of jutsu, as did Sakura, but it wouldn't help. They thought of asking Tsunade, but of course, she would also say some along the lines of, "Young love. Don't ruin it. Besides, magic is different." Or something similar.

Everyone else was searching for the mysterious cloaked girl who magically appeared.

-cough-ReaperofDarkness-cough-

So, it was the second day, did people find a letter saying, "Oh please, let the kids love~" And that was all.

-

Third day-

"HOE!? WHY AM I CUDDLING WITH SYAORAN-KUN?!" Sakura voice went off. Every stared at her as she backed against the wall. "Hm…maybe it only affects people by the amount they drink?" Haku suggested. "She did only take a sip. Naruto-kun on the other hand…" They turned to Naruto who was clinging to Gaara's arm.

Sakura was sat down and told the whole story, much to her embarrassment. "Why didn't you just use HEAL!?" She burst.

Everyone fell silent. "I nearly forgot we had that card." Kero said, and everyone face-faulted.

"I'm healing him! I had no control over this, so this must be forcing him to love!" Sakura nodded to herself, and Tomoyo pulled out her camera. "WAIT!" Tomoyo yelled. "I made a costume for you." Sakura sweat dropped.

Sakura was wearing a white silk laced up dress that touched her knees, and had wings and hearts. "I thought of Cupid for some reason." Tomoyo sighed with pleasure as she filmed Sakura.

"HEAL card! Heal Naruto-kun of his confused heart!" She said, just as HEAL wrapped around Naruto. There was a moment of silence before-

"AHHHH! I'M SO SORRY GAARA! DON'T HURT ME!" Naruto dove behind his teammate, Sakura, and shook with fear as Gaara frowned. "That was too short." He muttered.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Cedric came in, and Cho Chang followed.

"I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING ON BELLA FOR CHO CHANG!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Cedric. "How dare you! You lying bastard! But, Jacob was better than you." Naruto walking away causally, backwards, into the shadows.

"I swear that potion messed with his head, not his heart." Harry muttered. "OW!" They heard before banging. "I fell down the stairs! Wait-I mean up!" He yelled.

Sakura slapped her overly sized forehead, and sighed. "Naruto, your suppose to turn back around before going up!" She walked after him.

Gaara shook his head. "Alright. Time to sleep. Tomorrow is the big day." He said. "Vampires don't sleep, Cedric!" Naruto's voice came around the room. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Seriously, what is he talking about?!" Mikan asked confused. Sakura got up, and smiled, saying she was sleepy. She went to bed, Mikan and Hinata following. The rest left, leaving only Gaara, and the now normal Naruto who snuck away from his strong friend.

They sat in silence. "God, that was weird." Naruto broke the silence. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out." Naruto laughed. Gaara said nothing. "Gaara?" Naruto leaned forward, turning his head to see Gaara's face. Gaara turned away from him, and coughed. "Go to sleep Naruto. You'll have to be hyper for Sakura tomorrow." He said.

"Yeah, your right." Naruto got up. He stopped at the stairway. "Gaara, do you think it's safe for us to be here? With the Akatsuki already talking to Sakura in her dreams, do you think they know we're here? We…we could be dragging everyone into a bloody fight, just because of us." Naruto said, facing away from Gaara.

Gaara nodded his head silently. "Sleep now Naruto, please. These past few days have been tough on all of us." He said, and touched his lips. "You know, that was my first kiss." He said, and saw Naruto staring at him. "Well, Sasuke kinda took mine, BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! Total accident. So, your kinda mine as well, buddy-ol-pal." Naruto vanished up the stairs, leaving Gaara to his thoughts.

-

"HOE! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Sakura was running around in circles, trying to calm herself down. "Just get on with it already." Sasuke muttered. Cedric looked over at Naruto, waiting for him to make a random comment.

Sakura was currently wearing one of Tomoyo's latest outfits. It was a very light pink, and it was short in the front, long in the back. She wore pink shoes with it. **(The princess outfit from the second Movie) **

"EDWARD! I think James is here to kill Bella!" Naruto yelled, causing Cedric to hiss. "WHAT?!" People blinked as he ran off, roaring wildly as he did. "What…the….hell…?" Gaara muttered. Naruto snickered.

"It is an author's private joke, that, and the readers." He said mysteriously.

"Damn it, not another personal joke Naru." Shikamaru said, appearing next to them. "Is that Sakura girl ready?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Hm." He muttered, and dragged Gaara away, bringing Natsume, Ichigo, Ninja Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Syaoran, and Eriol, dragging them off to who knew where.

Shirosaki, being Shirosaki, had gone back into Ichigo two days ago, not wanting to be all the chaos.

They all came back, and Naruto ran up to Sakura, handing her a bundle.

"Sakura-chan, could you take these good luck charms we all made for you?" He asked smiling, as she opened the bundle.

Sakura blinked, see little key-chains of everyone in Chibi forms. Even Rukia, Orihime, Uyru, and Chad were in there. She squealed, and smiled. "Arigato, Naruto-kun!" She hugged, him, much to Syaoran's disappointment.

Sakura smiled, placing them in her purse with Kero. "Arigato, Minna." She smiled.

"Can we have all five of the students come. We shall start the last trial." Dumbledore's voice called. Sakura gulped, and turned to Harry, who was beside her. "Good luck." She smiled, and they walked side by side to Dumbledore.

"We shall not start!" He said, and starting to tell the instructions. After he was finished, the canon set off, and the crowd went wild, and soon the cheering went faint as they got deeper into the maze.

"HARRY-KUN?!" Sakura yelled out blinding through the fog, using her GLOW card. "Sakura!" Sakura turned to see Harry, and ran to him. They walked together, bumping into Fleur and sent a sign to show where she was.

After bumping into the bewitched Viktor, they met Cedric at the same time. "On the count of three, we'll all three grab at it. Ready?" He asked. They nodded.

"One," Cedric said. "Two," Harry said. "Three!" Sakura said, and they all grabbed it.

The world spun until they landed on the ground on the wet grass. Sakura gasped, seeing her dream come to life. "No…" She gasped, and screamed when Cedric fell to the ground, cold and unmoving. She screamed again when Harry was trapped in the grave marker, Wormtail laughing evilly.

"HARRY-KUN!" She screamed in fear, just as her purse glowed. She shielded her eyes, and when she opened them, everyone that was a keychain was standing in front of her.

"Your plan to actually henge into a key-chain was pretty smart Naruto. Those clones should be gone by now, and people must be wondering where we are." Sakura said, kneeling down by Cedric. "He…he's dead." She said sadly.

"Poor Ceddy-Eddy-Teddy. Bella will have to take care of Nessie by herself." Naruto said jokingly, but turned serious as certain someone appeared, holding Mikan bridal-style.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura yelled shocked. "B-but-I thought, I thought you loved me." She asked, tears streaming down her face. "As if pinkie. I only have a heart for power. And maybe our Card Mistress. But, not you." He said.

Sakura blinked. What was going on? Wait, this looked so familiar. If only she could remember something about this, but what?

_A dream? If it were a dream, wouldn't I remember it? _Sakura thought, just as she felt someone grab her mouth and body. She was about to speak, when suddenly, a pain shot through her body, causing her mind to go black.

She slumped back, her mind shutting down. She could think, speak, move, nothing. She could breath, yes, but what would that do?

She felt herself flying in air, and suddenly, she was across from the others, just as Naruto yelled in alarm.

Someone -was she being carried- placed her against a grave stone and she stared into the spiral eyes of the Pein. He turned away, and Sakura just stared emotionlessly at everyone. Itachi, Sasuke, and Deidara stood around her, Sasuke wrapping an arm around her and licking her cheek. Naruto yelled something but it was all faint.

Wormtail slit Harry's wrist, dropping his blood into the cauldron. He then cut off his own hand, and threw a bundle into the water.

It bubbled, and suddenly, a figure stepped out. It touched his head, and looked over at Sakura, before walking over to her. Sasuke's grip on her tightened, but she didn't noticed. "Hello, Sakura Kinomoto." He said, touching her cheek.

"I am….Voldemort." He said, just as Naruto screamed furiously, making everyone look at him to see-

**XxOMAKExX**

Naruto dragged everyone away, and said, "I have a idea." He said, and everyone gasped, besides Gaara. Haku was with Dumbledore, as punishment. "I'll use my clones to make copies of us, then we'll change into key-chains, and I'll get on of my clones to give us to Sakura, so if something bad happens, we'll be there for her. You guys," he pointed to the shinigami and alice users, "I'll work with you guys. Got it?" He asked. "Wow Naruto, you actually thought." Neji said, and was hit in the head.

**XxOMAKE2xX**

It was nighttime, and it was the second day of being affected from the love potion. Naruto and Gaara was sitting near the fire place, Naruto curled up and asleep on Gaara, who was sitting against the edge, and was petting his head. He smirked. He had seen the plan of Haku, and he knew of these 'love potions'. His plan worked. He laughed inwardly, and looked at Naruto who was lifting his head.

"Gaara....?" He asked sleepily. "Don't leave me." He said, and fell back asleep. Gaara turned to the cloaked girl. "Thank you Reaper. Thank you." He said, letting her take a picture, as that was her part of the bargain.


	13. End of it all Give Life to death

**Reaper: **Last chapter! Funny thing is, I had to re-write this because I hit the back button while saving it, and it was gone, so I'm re-writting this whole little message....T.T DAMN IT!

**Naruto: **There is another Twilight prive joke in here. And congrats **PinkAngelIdolVoice** for winning! Okay, for the disclaimer, Reaper doesn't own anything. And for the privite joke thing, the winner gets a sneak peak at the new chapter for the sequeal. Pink-chan, don't cheat~

**READ ON~ AND THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO'S READ MY STORY, REVIEWED MY STORY, AND FAVORITED IT! **

Naruto screamed in furry, the earth cracking around him. Kyuubi's chakra circled him, causing everyone to back away from him.

"**DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" **Naruto screamed, his eyes red with black slits, and his whisker marks were darker. His teeth her like fangs and his nails were claws.

"**Fucking bastard! TOUCH HER AND YOU DIE!" **Naruto hissed, a tail forming. Sakura ran to his side, but his tail pushed her back. "Naruto! Get a hold of yourself!" Sakura screamed at him. "Gaara! STOP HIM!" Gaara's sand wrapped around Naruto, holding him back.

Naruto hissed and growled, causing everyone who hadn't seen him, or known of his powers, to back away.

"W-what is he?" Rukia asked slightly shaking. "Naruto…and I were born with demons sealed inside us. They are monsters. Demons. Evil being we weren't asked to have." Gaara answered, looking away.

"So this is your Obaa-chan?" Natsume asked. Naruto turned to him, and he seemed to calm. Gaara's sand let him go, and he turned away from them.

"Sasuke's mi-" "Ours." Sakura finished for Naruto. "He's ours to fight." Sakura smiled at him, and he nodded.

"Hollows can be ours." Our famous Shinigami crew said. "I'll take care of fighting those two," Natsume pointing to Yuka and Reo, "They have Mikan." He said, looking at Mikan who was on the ground, unconscious, next to Sakura.

"I-I'll help you." Hinata said to Natsume. "I-I'll watch your back." She said, just as her eyes changed, Neji following. People jumped slightly seeing their eyes.

"Our bloodline isn't one to underestimate." Neji said with a smirk.

Gaara shook his head. "Naruto, why don't we deal with our enemies before rushing towards that prick." Gaara said with a smirk. Naruto turned to him. "But, Sakura-" "I'll help Sakura-chan." Lee said, giving thumbs up.

Everyone nodded, and went.

Before anyone could move, the death eaters came. "HOLY SHIT!" Naruto yelled caught off-guard. He jumped back, but saw them trying to struggle. He turned to Shikamaru, who was holding their shadows.

"Go." He said, just as Temari appeared. "Naruto, you're an idiot to think I didn't come as well." Temari said, and roughly explained about her turning into a key-chain as well. Naruto laughed.

"Shikamaru and I will take care of this! GO!" Naruto jumped around the weaklings, and jumped towards Sakura.

Gaara followed, and used his sand to block Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi. "Back off." He hissed, his eyes flashing a yellow. They took a step back, but smirked when he jumped towards Naruto.

"This is boring-un." He said, sitting down. "Let them kill themselves and get tired. That way, it'll be easier." Sasori said, in his fake form. "Ah, love." Deidara dodged Sasori's tail.

With Ninja Sakura-

Sakura dodged a kunai and readied a punch for Sasuke's face. He smirked and dodged, grabbing her arm and throwing her away. She landed on the ground with a THUD and groaned. Lee jumped in front of her, and got behind Sasuke, punching him. Sasuke fell to the floor, and hissed in pain.

"_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu." _Sasuke yelled, causing Sakura to jump out of the way as fire came at her.

Sakura thought of an idea and formed chakra in her fist, slamming it into the ground. Lee jumped in front of Sasuke, grabbing his arm and swinging into towards Sakura who slammed her fist into his face.

With Ichigo-

Ichigo jumped out of the way as a hollow's body fell forward. "Oi, Rukia! Watch it, will you?!" He yelled. Orihime made a shield in front of Ichigo as a cero came from one of them.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'll watch your back." She said, healing Chad's wounds. Ichigo looked at them, and jumped towards Aizen, his sword raised.

With Natsume-

Natsume jumped behind Hinata as she used a jutsu to shield Yuka's Alice. Yuka winced slightly, seeing Reo grab Mikan and hold her. "Yuka, hold the girl while I use my Alice." He said. Yuka nodded, seeing this was her chance, and grabbed Mikan, running towards Natsume. Reo stared dumb folded for a second before getting hit in the back of the head.

They looked at each other and nodded.

With Naruto-

Naruto and Gaara reached Sakura, just as Voldemort moved in front of her. "Sakura, please stand up." Everyone seemed to freeze as she stood up. She seemed to move like a doll as she got up, struggling slightly.

She faced Naruto and Gaara, making Naruto take a step back. "Sakura, use this card." He handed her a card, and Eriol gasped. "The METAL card." He muttered.

"METAL!" Sakura's stoic voice called, and the card glowed.

_It was dark._

_It was too dark to see anything. She couldn't feel anything, and she felt weightless. She was floating in nothingness, and was relaxed by the black blanket covering her. _

"…..URA……"

_She didn't want to move, think, speak, wake up from this bliss._

"Kura…..!"

_Sakura looked around the darkness, hearing a distant voice call her name._

"Sakura!"

_Sakura turned to Cedric, and gasped. He smiled at her, and the black abyss suddenly turned into a white heaven. "Cedric-kun!" She hugged him, smiling to him._

"_Sakura, I need you to wake up." He said, gripping her shoulders, holding her in front of her. _

"_Please, and when you do, help Harry." He said. "I don't want you to be dead." Sakura cried. "Please, I want you to live." She said, and suddenly kissed him, making both of them glow._

_Sakura pulled back, and saw two cards floating in front of her. _

"_LIFE….DEATH…." She said, seeing Cedric glow, as did the LIFE card. She gasped, knowing what was happening. "You were the creator of LIFE, and you are the bringer of DEATH, both good and evil." A distant voice said._

"METAL hold them!" _Sakura broke through, just as she yelled that._

-

Before the metal had the chance to hit them-

"METAL, STOP!" Everyone turned to Sakura as the card listened. Voldemort hissed and stepped back.

Sakura glared at him, LIFE and DEATH floating at her side with LIGHT and DARKNESS. She held out her staff, and pointed it at Harry, causing him to be released.

He ran to her side, and she healed him with HEAL.

"Voldemort, I'll never forgive you." She said.

"LIFE, DEATH, combine with LIGHT, and DARKNESS to create, EQUAL!" She yelled, and the four cards fused momentarily.

Everyone backed away as the new card wrapped around its master.

"Harry-kun, do you wish to finish this?" She asked, Harry's fears now forgotten. He nodded stiffly, and took hold of his wand. "I'll hold everyone back, and you'll finish off this creep." She said smiling slightly.

_Cedric-kun, please just stay on the ground until this is over. _Sakura thought, looking over at Cedric's limp body.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry and Voldemort yelled at once, both of the curses hitting each other.

Everyone stepped back as the cursed hit, Sakura making a shield around all of her friends, and healing everyone.

Grey souls flew out of the curses, and came to Harry's side. Harry was slightly shocked to see Cedric's soul not there. "Harry, let go of the wand. Run back to the cup with your friends." His mother said clearing and to the entire group. Everyone nodded and got ready to grab the cup.

Sakura moved towards the cup, and shook Cedric, scaring everyone when he got up. "Thank you Sakura." He smiled at her, making Syaoran mad.

"Harry-kun, let go!" Sakura said, ready to use her DASH card. Harry finally let go and was grabbed by the DASH using Sakura, and everyone grabbed the cup at the same time.

-

They landed on the ground, Sakura out cold and Harry shaken up. Naruto went to pick her up, but was stopped by the cheering crowd. Cedric picked her up, and smiled as Sakura opened her eyes. "Sakura," Cedric trailed off as he body glowed. Sakura gasped and grabbed his hand. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no!" She cried, shaking him.

Everyone looked at them, and the cheering stopped.

"PLEASE! LIFE card! Please don't!" Eriol touched her shoulder. "Sakura, a long time ago, someone told me, you can't bring back the dead unless giving something back in equal value." He said as a black haired woman flashed through his mind.

"But-" Cedric stopped her. "Please. I can't use the life card forever." He said. "That'd be killing me more." He said.

"L-LIFE! GO BACK INTO A CARD!" Sakura fell to her knees as tears poured out, just as the pale, blue mouthed Cedric fell to the ground limply. People screamed and cried while Harry told Dumbledore the story through his tears and spit.

"Please, let's bring the children with me. Calm them down." Moody said. They followed, and only the two did.

Syaoran and Eriol fell silent, just as Tomoyo came running at them, shaking their shoulders, her tears falling down fast.

-

Sakura sat down with Harry, both shaking as Sakura's eyes filled with more tears.

"W-what did he look like?" Moody asked, looking away from the two as he searched through his bottles. Harry and Sakura didn't speak, Sakura staring aimlessly at the ground.

"W-ere their others? In the grave yard?" Harry opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. "When did I say anything about a grave yard?" Harry asked.

"Dragons, such wondrous creators." He said.

Sakura tuned out after Moody had asked the first question. Thoughts ran through her head, making her tears come out faster. She couldn't save anyone, even with the LIFE card. How could she?

Before she knew it, Dumbledore and the rest burst through, and to her shock, attacked Moody as Harry was moved out of the way.

Before anything could happen, she blacked out.

-

It was three weeks since the tournament, and the group was scold for sneaking into the last trial, making Sakura have to lose, letting Harry win. Sakura explained to Eriol about the LIFE card, and he taught her how to use it better.

Haku got mad, seeing as he wasn't at the fight, so he ignored everyone besides Sakura for a whole week, before coming out and explaining he felt useless being away from them.

Ichigo was alone, as usual, and was in his mind, talking to Shirosaki.

"**King, I'll say tis'." **Shirosaki said, looking away from Ichigo. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"**Please, jus' don' leave me." **He said, and pushed Ichigo out.

Ichigo blinked, seeing Mikan wave a hand in his face. "Ichigo?" Mikan asked. He shook his head.

"Hey, dinner is ready. Come on." Mikan pulled him by his sleeve, soon meeting up with everyone. Natsume glared slightly at Ichigo, but ignored him as usual. Sakura smiled and waved to the orange head, and Ichigo waved back.

Koko was messing with Permy-erm-Sumire, and Yuu was trying to keep them under control. Mikan joined them with Natsume, and they started to talk. Mikan seemed fine, seeing as she was asleep the whole time the fight happened.

-

Naruto sat in a tree near the school, looking around the area. He felt the branch shake slightly and looked at Gaara and Haku. "Sasuke isn't here anymore. He probably left…for now." Gaara said. Haku sighed, and looked up at the sky, and almost fell, seeing something fly around.

"That's….." He jumped down just as the object fell in front of him. Naruto and Gaara blinked.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. "That message that Hao-sama was dead was late by two years!? Hao should have been fourteen then, by now." Haku yelled in shock. "Oh, um, guys…." Haku then finally explained to them how he was brought back to life.

"YOU MEAN PEOPLE CAN BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE?!" Everyone in the grand hall turned to Naruto as he chased Haku. "Please Naruto! Hao-sama is dead, and I don't think Anna-chan wants to summon him!" Haku yelled.

"HAKU!"Naruto jumped at him. Everyone laughed.

The year ended peacefully, Harry coming back to normal. Everyone said goodbye, and hoped they had a good year. Everyone went home, getting greeting by their parents, teachers, hokages, and all.

-

It was summer in Tokyo Japan.

"YOH! GET YOU ASS COOKING!" A shrill female voice yelled as Asakura Yoh, now fifteen years old ran down stairs towards the kitchen. He gave an alarmed scream when Dumbledore was standing in his kitchen.

"Yoh Asakura. Nice to see you again. I take it your now able to come to our school, now that the shaman fights are done, and gone for the next five hundred years?" Dumbledore asked, taking a seat on a chair he made.

Yoh blinked. "A-ah, grandfather." Yoh smiled sadly at him.

Only a few more months to go.

**REVIEW~**

_Reaper: So that's it, huh?_

_Naruto: I liked it. So, we know Yoh is coming, and has some connection with Dumbledore-sama. But..._

_Reaper: But? Why you say but?_

_Gaara: It was kind of short._

_Reaper: S-S-SHORT?! I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO THIS CHAPTER! I CRIED WHEN I MADE CEDRIC DIE AGAIN! _

_Gaara: Yes but-_

_Naruto: Anyways, so, be on the look out for the sequeal, **Let's cause more chaos at Hogwarts! **that's coming out soon. _

_Reaper, Sakura, Pink haired Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, Haku, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Sasuke, Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uyru, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, Touya, Yukito, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Minerva, Snape, Draco, Voldemort, the Akatsuki, Aizen, Reo, Yuka, Kero, Kon, Kyuubi, Shukaku, Kyuu-chan -_sucks in breath- _AND Shirkosaki: **BYE! **_


	14. AUTHOR NOTE, MUST READ

Dear readers, I am here to say, I AM ALIVE! : D IT IS A MIRICLE!

Anyways, back to what I am posting this for. I am here to say that I shall be re-writing a few of my stories, or going on pause for a few of my stories to work on others. I am also making new fanfics, so you'll have to shoot me before I get off track from my already published fanfics! Haha. Here is a list of the stories I shall be re-writing –

Let's Cause More Chaos at Hogwarts  
Dark Mew Mew  
Ghost Hunting, Dear Kitty?  
Happy Halloween Hosts  
Hogwarts Chaos (yes, I shall be re-writing this too)  
Indifference  
It's Just Unthinkable  
Mikan's Other Side  
Power of God  
The X's Clips New Memories

Story(s) I am putting on Pause –

All In The Mind  
The X's Clips New Memories

For right now, that's it. : D I don't know when I'll get around to re-writing all of them, but they are my future plans. Haha. Anyways, sorry for wasting your time and keep your eyes open for my new-and-improved fanfics!


End file.
